Pearlshipping: Aura Guardians
by Clayh R. Mustang
Summary: It has been 15 Years since Sir Aaron has sealed Spiritomb in a stone but unknown to some, he has returned. Can Ash make his dream come true and defeat Spiritomb? Pairing: AshxDawn / SatoxHika and OCxOC.
1. Adventure Arc: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It has been 15 Years since Sir Aaron has sealed Spiritomb in a stone but unknown to some, he has returned. Can Ash make his dream come true and defeat Spiritomb?**

**Pairing: AshxDawn [AADL or SatoHika]**

**Genre(s): Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy and Hurt/Comfort.**

**Inspired by: Pokemon Movie 8 & Kiba (Anime), **

**OC's:**

***) Kazu [Ash's best friend]**

***) Mana [Dawn's 1 Year younger sister.]**

**Some notes:**

_Thinking_

_**Talking with Pokemon**_

**Note: I fail at describing things.**

**.:.::.:. Story Begin! .:.::.:.**

_**(Chapter 1)**_

The sun was shining threw the window, the warm and blinding beam that caught the boy who was sleeping, but not for long. A sound.. The boy recognized this sound as she immediately woke up and got dressed. Putting on his blue cape that on the bottom was looking like it had been torn apart, his blue boots with a golden trim on it, his soft light brown pants, a light brown shirt that covered his whole arms with a blue shirt that only covered till his shoulders and his blue globes that both had a Blue Sphere placed on it.

(A/N: Or you could just say, Sir Aaron's look but then slight different.)

He ran threw the door walking to the square were the others were gathered. He reached the others and stood in the line as the Commander walked their way. As the Commander reached the Trainees you could see he was serious. "Ok, Listen up! Today is a special day since we will see today if you are qualified to become a successful Knight and maybe if your lucky, You'll end up being a Aura Guardian."

"Now follow me!" The commander ordered. "Yes Sir!" Was the reply of the boy and the other Trainee's . As the Trainees followed the commander they ended up near a field made for battles, the commander turned around and pointed to two other Trainees. "You two! You'll go first, show me and your fellow Trainees how much you have learned and if your qualified to become a Knight." The boy looked at the two Trainees, he knew one of them. It was his friend Kazu, the wild brown haired and blue eyed boy was his friend since they were children.

Kazu being the Hyper but mostly Serious boy he is was pumped when it came to battling it even matched the boy himself. "Aura Summon!" Kazu yelled as a monkey with white fur and boxing globes appeared. "Primeape!" His opponent answered his call as he too summoned his Pokemon. "Aura Summon!" A rat with sharp and long tooth appeared. "Raticate!"

Kazu just smiled as the Pokemon engaged battle, his opponent was jumping towards him ready to make a slash with his Aura Blade. Kazu smiled. "Aura Blade!" A blue blade appeared in Kazu's hand as he blocked the opponent attack. They were both pushing to their blades since the blades still were in contact of the blockade, Kazu kicked the opponent making him fall on his back while Kazu pointed a blade to his neck. "Do you surrender?"

Meanwhile Primeape had punched Raticate knockout as he also was done with his opponent. The opponent just sighed and nodded.

The commander smiled. "Well done!" He turned his gaze towards the boy and nodded. "Ash, it's your turn." Ash just smiled, finally it was his turn as he walked on the field on the opposite of Kazu. "Hey Ash! Give it your all!" Kazu waved while smiling. Ash just chuckled. "Of course! You two!"Ash stood still and took a deep breath. "Aura Summon!" A yellow looking Mouse Pokemon appeared. "Pikachu!"

Ash closed his eyes. _**"Keep your distance Pikachu, Primeape is a short ranged attacking Pokemon."**_

Pikachu just looked at Primeape. _**"I will."**_ Kazu just chuckled and summoned his Aura Blade, he ran towards Ash as his Primeape ran to Pikachu.

Ash prepared his fists, this raised the eyebrows of the commander. "_He still has a low Aura capacity and level.."_ Kazu just smiled as he slashed from the right, Ash punched his fist at Kazu's right arm cause the blade and the arm to being blocked. Kazu kicked Ash with his left leg only to be blocked with Ash's right arm, Ash just smiled since he had a opening and he had since he send Kazu flying with his right leg hitting him in the stomach.

Pikachu was blocking punches from Primeape, when Primeape's right arm was about to hit, Pikachu blocked it with both his arms and then he spinned cause his tail to hit Primeape in the face and also sent him flying. _**"Good job Pikachu! I also kicked Kazu!" **_Pikachu was running towards Ash and jumping on Ash's shoulder.

Kazu and Primeape stood up, smiling. "Good job Ash! But, how about this."Aura Sphere 1!" A small blue ball was formed in Kazu's hand. He launched it towards Ash and Pikachu. _**"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"**_ Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and launched a Thunderbolt attack, it destroyed the Aura Sphere of Kazu and went right to Kazu himself. Kazu just put his hands in front of him. "Aura Shield 1!" A blue small shield was formed in front of the two hands as it blocked the attack.

The commander was amused, it was a great battle. "Great job, you two. Kazu showed off some nice Aura work and Ash showed it isn't a disadvantage for not having a lot of Aura and a high Aura level."

_Meanwhile..._

"Sir Brock, I want you to keep an eye on Ash for me." The king said. The king was sitting on his throne , he had Grey hair and a red/gold cloak. Sir Brock had brown spiky hair that pointed up and a brown cloak. "I understand, but what for?" The king arose from his thrown and start walking around the hall. "Brock, Ash sees you as a big brother since you teach him, was concerned about him and even took care of him. It only make sense if I let the person who he knows on of the most will protect him from the evil forces. You see Brock, Ash is not a normal boy.."

Brock was curious and he nodded that the king could go on. "He is actually a Prince, but unknown to him since you can guess his father was none other then Sir Aaron himself." Brock had his mouth wide open and eyes wide.

"But my king, doesn't he have a low Aura level to even match Sir Aaron's? And doesn't that mean your not really a king?" The king laughed, it was only normal to ask a lot of questions when you know someone very well and you just hear that he is a Royalty. "By his birth, Sir Aaron sealed the boy's real Aura level and Capacity to make sure the enemy won't read him as his son, now that he is old enough to handle his Aura and himself for a bit, he will unseal it soon, by himself. And as for your other question, yes I was never a king but nearly a person, trusted by Sir Aaron himself to look after his son and watch over the kingdom till his son can manage."

Brock was dumbfounded but nodded in understandable. "So.. Does he already know that he is a prince?" The king went back to his thrown and sat down. "No, but it's better to keep it that way until he is 16, I don't expect him to only hear it then but whe need to make sure he doesn't know about it for as long as possible." The king smiled. "Do you accept your mission?" Brock smiled and nodded. "Good, the teams should be made right now, hand this letter over to the Commander if you see Ash is a knight." The king handed over the letter to Brock and Brock took his leave.

_Back to Ash.._

The commander returned with the list. "Alright, I got the list with the teams of two who will become knight." The commander waited for everyone to nod which they did. "Platoon 1.." He read the list whole down to Platoon 9. "Platoon 9's members are Ash and Kazu." Ash and Kazu jumped from the sudden wave of joy. They both high-fived each other. Brock reached the commander and heard about the news and handed the Commander the letter. The commander started reading it.

Commander,

Knowing you, you already graduated Ash and Kazu. Mostly like you put them both on the same team since they both work together while they both fill each other weaknesses. I request you add Brock to their Platoon, I think I don't have to explain why, since you already can guess.

Thank you,

King Oak.

The commander nodded. "Ok listen up! There has been a slight change in Platoon 9." Ash and Kazu both had a what-do-you-mean look on their face. "A member has been added. Sir Brock has joined Platoon 9 from now on." Ash and Kazu both had a grin on their face, this was even better. Ash started running towards Brock and when he reached Brock he smiled. "Great to have you on the Platoon, Brock!!" Brock smiled. "Of course, lets share some great travels on our way."

Kazu made it to Ash and Brock and smiled. "We will be unbeatable!!" The three laughed but it stopped when the commander walked over to them. The three saluted. "There will be a tournament tomorrow, all the three kingdoms will compete in it. I suggest you at least try it out as a team to look how good you stand with the rest." The three just nodded as they realized they had to enter first, they began running to the Stadium entrance.

When they reached it they signed the list and walked back to the castle to take some sleep. Ash smiled and looked to the left as he didn't notice.. **Thud. **That he hit something or rather someone.. "Watch were you're going, Loser!" Ash turned his head and looked at the person. It was a girl, she had long blue hair and blue eyes but her eyes. They weren't normal not abnormal, they were like something had taken over. "Sorry" Ash said as he took a step back. "You better be! How dare you to push the Princess of Sinnoh on the ground!" Ash was a little surprised but being a simple person at the moment he just shook it off. "Are you alright?" Two voices were heard behind her. A short red haired girl stood there with a Black/Grey haired girl both concerned. Kazu looked at the Black haired girl and found himself lost in her Grey eyes. The girl giggled. "My name is Mana, I'm also a Princess of Sinnoh." The red haired just smiled. "My name is Zoey, I'm just a friend of both of them."

"They aren't worthy to know your names." The Princess yelled at them. "Don't you think you're not going a little bit over the top Dawn?" Zoey asked, Dawn was furious. She was about to scream when a other voice was heard. "Come on, just walk away from these pathetic people." Ash was now pissed off, he looked at the owner of the voice and spotted him. He had purple hair and he stood there with an attitude like see-if-i-care-loser. "Great your here Paul. These losers are bugging me." Paul just pushed Ash away like trash and walked away to the stadium with Dawn.

Ash was pissed. "What did you do that for, Jerk!" As soon as he finished, Paul disappeared and appeared in front of him. He punched him in the stomach causing him to couch up blood. "Get lost, Pathetic Loser." Paul just walked away. Mana and Zoey were horrified by the little event. "Dawn wasn't like this until he showed up one time and did something to her." Mana said crying as she ran the opposite way of Dawn and Paul. "Mana! Wait!" Zoey ran after her.

Kazu and Brock were a little shocked as it all happened in 1 minute and so fast! Ash was unconscious by the hit. Brock and Kazu took him to his bed.

_Next day.._

Ash woke up and sat down, slowly remembering yesterday's event. He was pissed off right now but that didn't matter he had to compete in the tournament. He quickly put on his clothes and ran towards the stadium.

**.:.::.:. Story End .:.::.:.**

**Age;**

**Ash – 15**

**Kazu – 15**

**Brock – 18**

**Dawn – 15**

**Paul – 16**

**Zoey – 15**

**Mana – 14**

**Well this was the chapter for now, see you next chapter.**

**Please Review. **


	2. Adventure Arc: Chapter 2

**Needo!! Chapter 2 has arrived!!**

**You can expect some fierce Aura Battling today, but I won't spoil it. Bob will..**

**Me: So Bob, you slime ball what are you going to spoil now?**

**Bob: Dawn is turning kind.**

**Me: -,- Lame, that is just to fast..**

**Bob: I said turning not being, besides you wrote the damn chapter. Dumbass..**

**Me: O,O True. **

**I'll just stop acting like a moron now and start the story.**

**.:.::.:. Story Begin .:.::.:.**

_**(Chapter 2)**_

Ash arrived at the Stadium where he meet Kazu and Brock. "Ash! How are you feeling?" Kazu and Brock asked, really concerned about their fellow Platoon Member and Friend. "Fine, thank you." Ash, Kazu and Brock entered the Participants hall, where they discussed battle strategy's until they were called. That was right now.

Announcer: Lady's and Gentlemen, from the Kanto Kingdom the rookie Platoon 9!

There were no cheers, only claps from people from Kanto since they did not knew about this Platoon only Brock but he actually wasn't a very active Knight. Ash, Kazu and Brock entered the Field, there was some big rocks and a small lake and in the middle of the field was a tree without leaves so the people could even see them in the tree.

Announcer: Now! For their opponent from the Hoenn Kingdom I present to you: The Brawler Squad.

Cheers and applauds could be heard, apparently this was a known Platoon. And depending on the name it was a close combat Platoon, it also had 3 members. The three just laughed and one of them said. "A rookie Platoon, this will be so easy." This caused Kazu to flip as he made his anger his strength. "Aura Summon!" Primeape appeared. Good choice since Primeape is also Close combat. Brock just smiled as he also summoned one of his Pokemon. "Aura Summon." A rock with 4 arms and 2 legs appeared. "Graveler"

Ash sighed, he had one close combat Pokemon but it will take 75 % of his Aura since he had the lowest Aura capacity and level compared to other Knights. He would need to rest for a while but he had to, besides his Pokemon is fast enough to outrun the other Pokemon. Alright. "Aura Summon!" A long shaped frog looking Pokemon with two long leaves on his arms appeared. "Grovyle."

The three just smiled and summoned their Pokemon at the same time. "Aura Summon." All of the three had the same Pokemon, the Pokemon looked like a boxer since it had red Boxer globes and had already taken such stance. "Hitmonchan!"

Announcer: Begin!!

Ash leaned on one of his right feet while he leaned on his left leg, he was breathing heavily and sweating a bit. The three brawlers noticed this and made this their advantage and started attacking Ash and Grovyle. But two of the Hitmonchan was stopped by Graveler with his 4 arms and leaving the other Pokemon at Brock's hands. Kazu just smiled as Primeape, Grovyle and he engaged battle with the three knights.

Kazu had already summoned his Aura Blade since the enemy had made a Aura Mace. The enemy dashed over ti Kazu slashing him from the right, Kazu noticed this and blocked it immediately but what he didn't notice was the kick that was send at the same time. It send Kazu grinding over the ground, he was pissed. He stood up and stabbed the blade in the ground and started running with his blade, cutting the ground as he ran. When he reached his opponent he pushed the ground and so dust in the opponent eyes causing the opponent to get blind for a couple of seconds. "Argh!" Kazu slashed the mace causing the opponent to lose it, Kazu kicked the opponent causing him to fall down, Kazu ran up to him and tied him down.

Grovyle wad activated his Leaf Blades as the opponent started attacking with it's own Aura Blade. The opponent was stabbing Grovyle, but Grovyle sidestepped and smashed the Blade down causing the opponent to lose the sword but Grovyle was less kind when it came to finishing, he slashed one of his blade on the opponent causing the opponent to bleed but not from death but at least injured.

Primeape was pissed cause his opponent was dancing his attacks like it was nothing, he closed his eyes and with all his force he kicked where the sound came from. A sound was heard, a small girly but high voice. "My Precious.." The opponent fell down with his hands on his 'Precious'.

Brock being the experienced fighter he is already managed to knockout Hitmonchan with his own special called fighting technique : 'Rock Slam.'

Graveler was blocking the two Pokemon's attack with difficulty, he had 4 arms but they were occupied as he had to keep moving if he want to keep them away as his master ordered. '_**Graveler, finish it." **_Brock just gave the order and Graveler being the sneaky Pokemon he is already planned a finishing plan. _**"Understood!"**_ Graveler blocked one of the Hitmonchan attacks by the two of his right arms and the other with his left arms. He smiled as he was smacking the two Pokemon against each other like clapping your hands. When Graveler was bored he started spinning around and stopped, seeing that the Pokemon were knockout while they were looking dizzy.

Announcer: What a great battle! Platoon 9 has finished Round 1.

Now cheers and claps could be heard from people as they were impressed by the skill they showed for a Rookie platoon. Ash, Brock and Kazu already de-summoned their Pokemon and started walking back into the hall. The next match was beginning, they walked on the Stadium stand were the Citizens were watching.

Announcer: The next battle is from Sinnoh Kingdom! : Battle Platoon 3!

Only cheers could be heard as Ash assumed this Platoon was very very popular. Ash started to get mad when he saw who was in the team, it was only that Paul figure!

Announcer: Against! None other then one of best of Kanto Kingdom's Platoon: Sky Platoon 1.

Big cheers commenced as some girls were standing up with hears in their eyes like there was a super star going to show up. The platoon was good alright. Ash wondered if Paul could even survive this round since killing was allowed. Paul just did a 'Hnpf'.

Announcer: Begin!

Paul just disappeared and appeared behind the other three and started beating the hell out of them in tremendous speed. People were gasping at the sight, some people were already leaving cause they were afraid Paul would punch them to higher level of the stadium if they got him mad.

The three sky knights were crouching on the ground trying to get away from Paul's wrath but Paul had no mercy and before they and the rest knew it, they were already half death. Many other Knights were defending the three, it was allowed to kill but if it could it would be prevented.

Paul just smirked as he felt good too kick some ass. He just turned around and walked back to the hall, leaving the people and Ash, Kazu and Brock startled.

Announcer: Alright.. Let's just begin the next round!

The battling continued, Paul, Ash, Kazu and Brock all made it to the finals by teamwork or solo work.. Until the last but fierce battle were about to start..

Announcer: Now, the battle whe have been waiting for! The finals!

At this the people were cheering and shouting from excitement but it soon went down when Paul entered the arena. Everybody's face turned in a concern or scared emotion, except one person that is. Dawn, who was smirking evilly as her 'Boyfriend' scared the hell out of the people and he would finally get rid of that just met loser. Mana and Zoey were bother concerned about Dawn, she was always kind and caring about everyone in the kingdom until she met Paul and one day the two went for a walk, Paul was acting friendly so he will get something he wants, knowing Paul it wasn't Dawn but something she possessed that he didn't.. Right now that is.

Announcer: Ok, Paul has made his entrance. Now! For Kanto's Kingdom Rookie Platoon 9! Ash, Brock and Kazu!!

The cheers and shouting came back as the three made their entrance in armor as they wore iron armor except Ash, he didn't care about getting hurt even though Brock protested against his stubbornness made his victory in his little battle.

Paul just smirked as he was planning to finish the two quickly but he had plans for the boy in the blue cape, the boy who was normally no hindrance in his plans but nobody calls him names and gets away with it. "Aura Blade 3!" A blue aura blade appeared but the power the blade contained could be seen by the flow of the Aura that was spinning heavily left and right. The blade was a level 3 Aura Blade, but you could sense that Paul only need a little more training to finish the 4th stage of the blade and summon a level 4 Aura blade.

Paul expected the three to use their Pokemon in this battle, normally he would already clean the ground with them but he had a idea on his own, he just summon his own Pokemon and let him just clean the floor with them. "Aura Summon!" A big turtle with a green shell and a tree on it appeared. "Torterra!"

The people were scared, even his Pokemon was scary! Kazu was pumped up, it was going to be a great battle. "Aura Summon!" Primeape appeared and too was pumped up! "Primeape!" Brock was deep in thought of what Pokemon to use, but seeing Torterra was a big and strong looking Pokemon he too should pick one. "Aura Summon." A stone/steel looking snake appeared. "Steelix!"

Ash had a idea, Primeape was perfect match for close combat and Steelix too and can be used for Defensive attacks so he would go good with Pikachu for some long range attacks to try and Distract or Paralyze the Pokemon. "Aura Summon!" Pikachu appeared. "Pikachu!" The three knights looked at each other and nodded.

"_**Pikachu.."**_ Ash said.

"_**Steelix.." **_Brock said.

"_**Primeape.." **_Kazu said.

"_**You know what to do!!"**_ The three said in sink.

The three Pokemon made their battle cry and engaged in battle. Primeape was throwing punches at Torterra while Steelix was strangling it, Pikachu was sending Electrical attacks towards the turtle Pokemon trying to Paralyze him. Paul just smiled. "Pathetic.." He said softly as he ran towards the three knights and engaged battle giving the sign to Torterra to do too.

Torterra launched his Razor Leaf attack towards Steelix, freeing him in the process of Steelix's strangle.

Steelix was rolling over the floor and then dug under the ground ready to make a underground surprise attack. Torterra used his Frenzy Plant attack, causing roots to commence from the ground tilling a surprised but hurt Steelix with it in the process, on of the roots smashed Primeape against the rock and throwing Steelix on him leaving them both seriously hurt. Pikachu was dashing to Torterra, dodging every root that attempt to make a hit on him, when he reached Torterra he smashed his tail in the face of Torterra with a Iron Tail, causing Torterra to roll over and get pissed.

Torterra recovered from the sudden roll over, launched his Razor Leaf. Sending sharp leaves towards the mouse Pokemon, Pikachu was dodging the sudden attack but failed as a Leaf his arm, cutting a wound but not a deep one, but the other was it cut him in his tie and Pikachu fell down, unconscious.

Paul was fighting Kazu and Brock off at the same time since they ordered Ash to take care of their Pokemon. Brock and Kazu already summoned their Level 2 Aura blade but still had it difficult controlling the blades since they not fully finished the stage of complement, although the Blade was no match for the Level 3 blade and so it broke causing Brock and Kazu to gasp. Paul smirked and made a attempt to slash Kazu from above but failed as Kazu with his little left over of Aura activated a Level 1 Aura shield, blocking the attack but since it was to weak it gave Paul enough time to try it for a second time on the ground and stab him.

When the blade was about to meet Kazu's stomach, a Aura Sphere hit the blade from the side causing Paul to turn to the left with his blade from the attack from the right side. It was Brock, being the older and experienced fighter he was still had some Aura left and since Defense and Healing was his specialty he had no trouble to buy some time for Kazu and the Pokemon to heal.

Torterra noticed Ash trying to heal the Pokemon, he just growled and launched another Razor leaf. Ash noticed this. "Aura Shield 1!" A small blue shield was formed in front of his hands, blocking the sharp leaves, when the leaves disappeared so did the shield. Ash ran towards Torterra and he noticed a weak point, the tree.

Ash jumped on the shell of Torterra and activated his Aura Blade. "Aura Blade 1!" He smashed with all his might on the tree causing Torterra to scream in pain and going unconscious. Paul noticing this growled and smashed the shield of Brock and slashed Brock in tremendous speed, the wound was not deep since it was formed to quick to even make it deep. Paul dashed over to Ash and smashed the blade against his. The blade of Ash disappeared in one blow and Ash used his fists to stop the sudden attacks from the blade.

Ash fell when Paul kicked him, Paul was about to stab him when he heard a yell. "No you don't!!" Kazu was jumping in the air with a Aura blade formed in his hands ready to slash Paul, but he let his guard down and Paul just spinned himself and the blade causing to form a cut on Kazu's stomach, making him fell down unconscious.

Ash looked over at the Pokemon and Friends in horror, he looked at Paul with a shocked face. "Shocked? Don't be, your friends were lucky but you will be not so lucky." Paul forced his Blade to meet Ash's stomach ready to end his life but 1 sec before it hit his Stomach, Ash yelled something. "NO!" A blue light formed from the sky was surrounding Ash, lighten his body and a small circle around him.

People looked at amazement, this was new for them. No matter what it was, it was pretty and it gave some huge strength of Aura in process. A voice was heard from above. "Unlocking seal..." The voice was heard in echo, Ash screamed as huge amount of Aura was unlocked inside him making his way to his whole body filling every part full of his real amount of Aura Capacity and Level. There were some Aura Guardians there and they immediately sensed the Aura pattern.. It matched Sir Aaron's!

The light disappeared and Ash had his eyes closed as he woken them, his eyes were shining blue like they were filled with Aura. He looked around himself and found himself checking out other people's Aura pattern and watching threw walls, it was something only Aura Guardians could do! He sensed a huge Aura pattern behind him, as he turned around there was a stone.

He picked it up, forcing some Aura in it. "Unlocking Egg.." The egg shined white and for the eyes of the Aura Guardians they saw streams of blue Aura leaking from the egg making his way on the ground, Materializing a Pokemon. The Aura stream disappeared and a Riolu appeared. This shocked a lot of people, only a Aura Guardian had a Riolu/Lucario or an Absol. And there hasn't been a new Aura Guardian in 15 years!

"_**Great to finally meet you Master." The Riolu said.**_

"_**M-M-Master?" Ash asked.**_

"_**Yes, you are my master. And I live to server you, my Prince." Riolu said as he bowed.**_

"_**Prince? What is going on?" Ash asked.**_

"_**It's not my place to explain, but whe should finish this battle as soon as possible there is someone you need to meet." Riolu said.**_

"_**Ok! But, don't call me master. Just call me Ash." Ash said.**_

"_**As you wish. Ma.. Ash." Riolu said.**_

Announcement: What a surprise!! There hasn't been appearance of a new Aura Guardian in 15 years, people! Whe are lucky to witness this great event.

Ash just smiled as he turned his eyes back to normal. "Where were we? Oh, yes! That is correct!"

Ash activated his Aura blade. "Aura Blade 4!" "I was about to kick your ass." Paul was surprised but shook it off by a growl. Ash smashed his Blade at Paul's causing a sonic blow to commence around the two opponents. Ash just smiled as he nodded, Paul was looking at him with a bored look. _Why is he nodding? _The thought of Paul broke as a Aura Sphere hit him in the back causing him to scream in pain as he immediately went unconscious.

A hit from the real Aura Pokemon itself is no pretty sight, Paul was lucky to protect himself with his Aura to prevent the most damage to kill him.

The people cheered at the sight, so hard it was even hear able in the Castle that was 10 minutes away from the Stadium. Brock and Kazu started to wake up, having a strange look on their face at why the people are cheering. They located Ash, seeing him in a strong pose with a strong Aura Level and Capacity coming from him, and a Riolu.. A RIOLU? Kazu and Brock started dashing to Ash and were attacking him with questions, Ash said he will explain it when they reach the hall. All the Pokemon disappeared except for Riolu, since Riolu probably has its own Aura to manage him to live fully with the humans.

Ash was explaining Brock and Kazu everything as they walked outside.

_Meanwhile.._

"What happened? Where am I?" Dawn asked, really concerned about where she was and how she came here. Mana and Zoey looked at her strangely like what is she talking about? "Your in the Kanto Kingdom, Paul was fighting but he lost. Remember?" Zoey asked.

Dawn started to get mad. "Paul!? That jerk, he tried to take over me!" Mana and Zoey were shocked but smiled as they were right. "Well actually sis, he did.." Mana said. "What?!" Dawn said screaming. Zoey and Mana just took her hand and dragged her outside while explaining the situation.

_Again Meanwhile.._

"He finally has unlocked his Aura." The Blue/Grey Aura Pokemon said. "It is time, Master Aaron. I will fulfill your wish." The Blue/Grey Aura Pokemon was dashing towards the Kanto Kingdom.

_At Ash and his friends.._

"Ash, I assume." A blond long haired woman said. Ash turned around and spotted the woman with some other guys. "Yes that is me. How can I help you?" The blond girl smiled. "No, we are going to help you."

**.:.::.:. Story End .:.::.:.**

**Chapter is longer then normal O,o. Well, I really was enjoying typing the battle. **

**Anyway, I hoped you like it. There will be a war on the horizon and some Pearlshipping. Hell yea!**

**Well here is Bob for the mini spoiler for the next chapter:**

"**We want you to escort the Princess of Sinnoh back to her Kingdom." **

**Muhaha, like I said some Pearlshipping soon! **

**Please Review!**


	3. Adventure Arc: Chapter 3

**Notice: I do not own Pokemon nor the Characters.**

**Chapter 3 has arrived! And if you put the upcoming spoiler from Bob and the previous spoiler at the end of Chapter 2 together, you can guess what this Chapter is about.**

**If you want to know, I normally type minimum 2000 Words, each chapter. But you can notice if I'm exciting it will increase to more and when in War I will make sure to make it up to 5000 words. But with this story I try to increase it to 2500-3000 and sometimes I will find something extra to add to make it 500-1000 Words extra.**

**Reviewers:**

**gerbilftw**** - ****Thanks for your Review! And I'm glad you already said it was a good story in the first two chapters, I hope this Chapter and the upcoming won't disappoint you. ;)**

**RisingDawn201 – Thanks for your Review! And I promise I will continue and as I said to gerbilftw, I hope that this Chaper and the upcoming won't disappoint you. **

**Next chapter I will have a poll, that will decide who gets to take a part in the story of the Pokemon chapters. Like Misty, Gary, Drew, Name it.**

**Now for our special slime ball and spoiler-man, here is Bob!**

**Bob: Thank you! Now for our number 1 Spoiler of this chapter.**

**Me: W0000T!!!**

**Bob: "I want to know the truth, of my whole life. Riolu said something about being a prince.. What does this mean?"**

**Me: Ash demanding the truth and he is going to be send on a mission. Well I guess we just have to find out!**

**.:.::.:. Story Begin! .:.::.:.**

_**(Chapter 3)**_

"_Ash, I assume." A blond long haired woman said. Ash turned around and spotted the woman with some other guys. "Yes that is me. How can I help you?" The blond girl smiled. "No, we are going to help you."_

Ash was dumbfounded, what did she mean? "What exactly, do you mean by helping me?" The Blond haired woman just smiled as she nodded. Out of nowhere, a group of people and Pokemon were gathering behind the woman, so did a Blue/Grey Aura Pokemon. Ash was kind of startled but his eyes widened when he looked at the Pokemon they had. "Wait.. Are you.. Aura Guardians?" The blond woman just smiled. "The one and only."

Ash found his inner self dancing like crazy, meeting Aura Guardians.. That has to be good... Right!? "So.. What exactly are you going to help me with?" Ash was nervous, these people were known for the strongest Aura Levels and Capacity. The blond woman had a soft smile. "My name is Cynthia, and were going to help you, to make your dream come true."

(A/N: Cheers gerbilftw, you were absolutely correct!)

Ash was looking at Brock and Kazu who both weren't better off when it came to not be surprised, he returned his gaze to Cynthia with a questioned look. "How do you know my dream?" Cynthia just laughed a bit. "Whe can read your minds, remember? Now come, this is no place to discuss our matter and make our presence known."

Ash just nodded but before he went to Cynthia he looked back. "How about Brock and Kazu?" Cynthia smiled. "They can come too." Brock and Kazu smiled and ran towards Cynthia, Kazu faster then Brock. Kazu stood right in front of Cynthia with a admired look on his face. "Y-your THE Cynthia.. Correct?" Cynthia just nodded, while a bit surprised by the sudden admiration attack. Kazu jumped in the air. "You're like the strongest Aura Guardian and human being in the whole Three Kingdoms!!" Cynthia just put her hands in front of her as a sign of calm down. "There is one person who is even stronger then me but the person does have to realize it when the time is right."

Kazu had a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look on his face. The people behind her just laughed at this and they transferred to their Headquarter. "Now that were here, whe can give you and your Riolu some training methods, so you can train yourself." Cynthia said.

Ash slammed his right fist on his left hand softly as he realized something. Ash's face turned into a serious and demanding one. "I want to know the truth, of my whole life. Riolu said something about me being a prince.. What does this mean?" Cynthia was about to reply but was cut off by Brock. "Eh, excuse me Cynthia. But before you answer that question, I have to say something to you private." Cynthia just nodded and she and Brock went in a room and talked. Ash had smoke coming from his ears, he was so close of knowing what this all is about but no Brock decided to cut her off.

Ash just looked around and spotted the other Aura Guardians, he had questioned look on his face as he didn't recognize all of them. One of the girl Aura Guardians spotted this and smiled as she made her way up to Ash. "Hi, my name is Marlene and this is my Partner: Lucario." Lucario bowed as he walked up to Ash's Riolu and started talking. Ash just smiled but it disappeared when he just knew another Aura Guardians but not the rest. Marlene by her sharp senses spotted this again and started introducing the others.

"The one with the spiky light colored red hair and red/black cape is Lance, his partner is a Absol." Ash nodded and Marlene continued. "The one with the brown hair and green coat is Tyson, he has a Metagross, normally he wouldn't be accepted since he has no Lucario/Riolu or Absol but strangely his Metagross seems to match a Lucario with Aura." The introduction went through until the last one was introduced and then the door opened, revealing Brock and Cynthia as they were done talking.

(A/N: I skipped some introductions since they will be revealed later, but now they are not really of any importance.)

"So? Are you going to tell me the truth?" Ash crossed his arms, waiting for her reply. Cynthia just shook her head and smiled. "You're not ready, yet." Ash just sighed. "Fine." Kazu was jumping up and down, he couldn't believe it. He was in the Headquarter of the Aura Guardians. "So.. Cynthia what exactly is your function here with the Aura Guardians?" Kazu asked calmly. Cynthia just looked at Kazu. "Well my task is too lead the Aura Guardians, giving them missions and training. And well, the others are like ladder, the better you are the higher you are in function and in order to achieve the 'Leading' function you need to defeat all the other Aura Guardians and then me like climbing a ladder."

Kazu nodded, that makes sense. Brock just walked over to Kazu and dragged him with him. "HEY! What aarree ya doing?" Kazu asked bothered. Brock just laughed. "The Aura Guardians have something to discuss with Ash. So you're coming with me."

"So Ash, could you follow me, please?" Cynthia asked as she was walking down the hall to a door. Ash nodded and followed. Cynthia smiled and opened the door, the room inside was small and only contained a chair behind the desk and a chair in front the desk. Cynthia took a seat behind the desk and made a suggestion that Ash should take a seat himself. Ash nodded and took a seat, ready to listen what Cynthia had to say.

"We want you to escort the Princess of Sinnoh back to her Kingdom." Ash looked at her with a kind of disbelief, is she serious? "Princess of Sinnoh, as in Dawn?" Cynthia raised her eyebrow. "You two met?" Ash sighed. "Yes, the day before the tournament. I accidentally bumped into her and got called a loser then Paul came and called me a Pathetic loser." Cynthia was a bit shocked when hearing about Dawn but it all made sense when Ash mentioned Paul's name.

"Well about Paul, whe suspect he has poisoned the Princess." Ash raised his eyebrows and had a confused look. "Then.. Isn't she supposed to be death?" Cynthia just smiled. _"He is as Dense as his father, unless it comes to battling." _"No, I mean Aura Poison, you inject other people with your Aura at their head and mess with their mind, nobody with blue aura can do that.. But Paul has red aura.. Evil aura." This caught Ash's interest. "Evil Aura?" Cynthia nodded. "It's normal that has been darkened, when the person who the Aura contains turns evil like killing for fun."

"So.. Paul is evil by injecting the princess." Cynthia smiled. "Yes and no. He is indeed Evil by injecting the princess but no because he already was Evil before." Ash nodded in understanding. Cynthia smiled at the boy, he was catching on. "But back on the subject, whe think that Paul has fled somewhere to train, and now whe want you to escort the princess with the rest of your Platoon members of course!" Ash just nodded. "But, you said Paul has fled, doesn't that mean he isn't going to near the princess?" Cynthia just shook her head. "Yes, but to be sure we want you to escort her, beside she was only save traveling here because Paul was with her."

Ash just sighed. "But why give me this mission.. I'm not a Aura Guardian." Cynthia smiled. "Your right.. But.. Your a Aura Guardian Trainee, since you do need some training and so does your Riolu." Ash grinned. "Awesome! But how can I train when I'm busy with the mission..." Cynthia smiled. "Well, you do have to take breaks sometimes, and then you can train with your Riolu. And taking no breaks could be a part of your training too, it increases your Stamina and so Aura Capacity and your chance of Survival."

"Ok, but what do I have to train?" Cynthia opened her drawer and gave Ash a letter. "In this letter are written some training method's to train yourself faster then other Training method's, make sure to not let your training to be seen or this letter to be seen." Ash nodded. Cynthia continued explaining the last part. "To increase your Aura Capacity you need to gain more Stamina, so you can last longer with running and have enough Energy to use your Aura. Increase your Aura Levels by training Physically like Push ups or matches, this way your body grows stronger and it can endure the Aura longer and better and so you can increase your Aura level, but make sure to keep training. If your Aura Level is going to high for your body, it will be your downfall."

Ash nodded while his eyes were widened causing Cynthia to grin a bit and walk out the room. Ash soon followed and they reached the hall again, they met up with Kazu and Brock. Ash explained Brock and Kazu the mission they were giving and they nodded, they were about to use the exit but something stopped them.

"Your really aren't considering using the exit, right?" They turned around and spotted Lance. "Of course! Whe have to go." Kazu said jogging while still making no step further. "Oh but I know a better way." Lance closed up on them and made gesture for them to turn around with their backs to him. They did and soon they felled a kick on their ass, launching them threw a blue portal. When they were threw the portal, Lance was laughing while he returned to the hall. "Gets the visitors all the time!"

Ash, Kazu and Brock are walking towards the Castle, already recovered by the sudden launch attack by Lance. "When I get my hands on Lance, I will.." Kazu started, Ash just laughed. "And kick his ass?" Kazu snorted. "Hell no, I'm going to ask how the hell he did that!" Brock just smiled. "Let's pack our stuff, Cynthia told me the princess would be waiting for us in a hour in front of the Castle Gates." Ash looked at his Riolu, still amazed he had one.

_**"Hey Riolu.."**_ Riolu looked up to his friend. _**"Yes Ash?"**_ Ash turned his gaze back to the road. _**"Not to be rude but why did I have been picked to partner up with you?"**_ Riolu just smiled. _**"Your Aura matches mine, and some of us have been waiting for Years for our partner has the required Aura to surivive."**_ Ash had a confused look on his face. _**"What do you mean by that?"**_ - _**"Well, whe Aura Pokemon are picked to protect our Aura Partners so they can use their Aura for the good, if you had a low on Aura Capacity and Level, you would die in a battle when whe are outnumbered and so I would of have failed my mission before even a week**_

_**should pass."**_ Ash sighed, that made sense.

Ash, Brock and Kazu parted ways as the three of them all made their way to their home but for Ash it was his room in the castle of being a Trainee. Now he had a mission and that would bring some money his way when it was completed, so he maybe could consider living in a house since he has spared money bit for bit for later. Ash arrived at his room and smiled at Riolu as Riolu explored his surroundings and took a seat. Ash was packing his bags with some breath, water, rope, a knife and a sleeping bag.

_**"Come on Riolu, its almost time and whe gotta train hard to become Aura Guardians!"**_ Ash was pumped, he always was when it was about Aura Guardians. Riolu smiled and nodded and followed Ash out the door to the gates of the castle. When they arrived, everybody was already there including the Princess herself. Kazu just sighed and had a stressed look on his face. "Ash! Why did you have to be a slowpoke on this day?" Ash raised his eyebrow and repeated the words in his head and 5 seconds later.. "HEY! COOL IT!" Brock nodded. "Yes Kazu, we both only just arrived like a minute ago." Kazu had a face palm. "Well that is one minute later whe could leave." Ash sighed. "Who made you in charge?" Kazu smiled. "Me." Brock smacked his head as he walked over to the Princess. "Princess, we are here to escort you to your kingdom safely."

The Princess or rather Dawn smiled. "You can just call me Dawn." Zoey and Mana smiled, she really was back. Ash just walked past Kazu, dropping the fight about being Slow and the other being impatient. Ash noticed the Princess and the other two behind her and he was about to turn angry about what she said when he remembered what Cynthia had said to him when they were talking, so he decided to do everything he can to bring her back. "Hi" Dawn smiled. "Hi" She replied. Ash was a little dumbfounded. "Not loser?" Dawn raised her eyebrow until she heard a voice behind her. "Well Ash, she somehow has returned to her normal state when you defeated Paul." Ash was confused but catched on after a second or two. "Oh ok, that's good." Kazu skipped in. "Shall we go now? I want some adventure!"

Brock just sighed. "We are here to escort the Princess not to look for trouble and adventures." Kazu just let a sigh in defeat, causing the girls to laugh at the scene.

They have walked long and they were tired, well.. The girls were. "Whe probably should take some rest, the Princess and her sister and friend are tired." Dawn noticed the sudden conversation from Brock to the boys and shook her head. "No need.. Whe.. Can.. Manage." Dawn was trying to convince them in a gasp. Zoey and Mana just nodded. Brock being the responsive and still stubborn person when it comes to other insisted. "I believe you could, but it wouldn't hurt to take a break." Mana just smiled. "I.. Guess."

The sun was falling and they were taking a seat on the grass, enjoying some rest. But.. "Where is Ash?" Kazu asked. They looked around and couldn't find him. The forest was big and had huge trees but it was beautiful with all different kinds of flowers with different colors and Pokemon taking their rest or enjoying their meal from the berry's. Brock just sighed. "Oh, no need to worry. He will find us when he wants to." Zoey raised her eyebrow. "How? What do you mean?" Brock just smiled. "Ash told us while in the tournament he had Shining Blue eyes, he saw Aura from others and could see threw the Stadium. So I mean he could he see our Aura Patterns."

Ash was training hard with his Riolu, avoiding the wood that was bound to the tree above with a rope, it was swing left and right. They were both avoiding with their eyes closed, trying to practice their sight with Aura. _"This will increase both my Aura Capacity and Level. Because non stop moving is training my body and the tired my body gets and then the longer I hold on, the better my Stamina will be."_

After an half hour he decided to take a small break, unlike the others they still have to take a break and they were almost sweating like a fountain. _**"Riolu.."**_ Riolu looked up to his friend. "_**Yes Ash?"**_ Ash looked at the river, watching the stream leading the water, then a soft gust of wind rustled from the right, letting his hair cool off a little from the warm sun that they walked in all day. _**"How do you manage to stay here with me? Don't you go to my World Of Aura where you wait until I summon you?" **_ Riolu looked down to the ground, he knew a lot of the world since he has been waiting 15 years for Ash to unlock his true Aura Patterns. In that time he got the see a lot of the world via his Aura.

"_**I think it's because, I can control my Aura unlike some other Pokemon and I can bind myself to you but then in a other way.. Why?"**_ Ash smiled, letting Riolu know he wasn't unsatisfied by his presence. **_"It's just.. When I was little, I took care of Pikachu and whe started to take care of each other until I managed to become a Knight and learn to control some of my Aura. Pikachu wanted to be with me on his adventures but he could get bonded with a other Human if I didn't bond with him. I miss him everyday, your filling that empty place in my heart but I just wish he could be with us somehow.. I really don't mean your not a good friend and.." _**Riolu cut him off.

"_**It's okay Ash, I understand your feelings and I know you see your Pokemon equally just as Humans. Your not hurting me with letting me know that you miss Pikachu, besides I have been contacting him too just as your Grovyle. It's just to let them know, even if they can't stay in this world I will protect you, but there is a way to let them both in to this world for as long as you wish but you need to train you Aura Level and Capacity higher. It's the Aura Summon." **_ Ash looked at Riolu with a confused look on his face, Riolu just smiled and continued.

"_**When you summon your Pokemon, your not wasting your Aura just to summon them but to share it with them, when you created a bond with your Pokemon they growed to fully controll your Aura and since the Aura of your Summon goes to them they will last from it until it runs out, but you can always put some Aura in them causing them to stay until their Aura drops. I will try to help them with accesing their own Aura and controlling it, so that they can make their choice to go back to your World Of Aura and our world. But I gotta warn you, this will cause to make their own choices and I will only recommend you to use it on Pokemon you fully have grown a bond with. But lucky for you, you both have a bond with Pikachu, Grovyle and Me." **_Ash smiled and nodded and stood up and activated his Aura Eyes, looking for the rest to head back.

"_**Something is wrong! They are being attacked!"**_ Ash said as he and Riolu walked towards the group.

_Meanwhile..._

Kazu has engaged a battle with a Tyranitar with his Aura Blade, Primeape was ordered to stay back and block any incoming attack on the Princess and her friends and sister. Brock also was fighting with a Tyranitar, but he had it harder since he had summoned Graveler and Steelix to help them. They were fighting a group of 6 Tyranitars and Brock and his Pokemon had all 5 of them.

Kazu blocked a smash from above with his Aura Blade and was pushing against his Aura Blade still refusing to give the Pokemon a inch closer to his body, he had a idea. "Aura Blade De Equip!" As he said that he jumped back while his Aura Blade disappeared causing Tyranitar letting his fist fall on the ground with full force. Kazu smiled. "Aura Blade 2!" The blade appeared and he made a cut on the arm of Tyranitar, making it scream for pain as it stopped when Kazu penitrated his Blade in the stomach of Tyranitar. Tyranitar collapsed, death from the stabbing wound.

Brock was having a hard time keeping up as his Aura kept dropping from the use. He was about to stab the Tyranitar but the Tyranitar saw a point to attack and smashed Brock against the tree causing him to yell in pain. Soon after that Steelix and Graveler collapsed and disappeared back to Brock's World Of Aura.

Kazu noticed there were still 5 Tyranitars left and called Primeape to help hold them to block them for getting closer to Brock. Dawn, Mana and Zoey rushed to Brock seeing if he was alright.

Primeape was throwing fists at the Tyranitar causing the Tyranitar to growl in pain as he blocked some but got a few hits, he was pinned down by the sudden speed and power of Primeape until Primeape was stabbed in the stomach, becoming white immediately and was about to die until Kazu noticed it and by his quick reflex. "De Summon!" Primeape returned to Kazu's World Of Aura, resting there. Kazu found himself fighting 5 Tyranitars. He knew he had to use his own made Aura Attack but it wasn't ready, but he had to try. He let his Aura surround him and letting it make it sharper like a Cactus needle. He was spinning around blocking every attack of Tyranitar and stabbing them with little sharp needles until another Tyranitar found the ground.

One Tyranitar had enough of this and punched the ground, causing the ground were they were to break a bit. Kazu fell the soft but strong enough earthquake and lost his balance and fell down, the same Tyranitar was about to finish him with a stab in the stomach but Kazu summoned his Aura Blade and managed to smash away the attack by a little force only to be stabbed in the shoulder. "Argh!"

Blood was surrounding Kazu as he wound was deep but not deep enough to die immediately. The Tyranitars let him there for die as they went for the one person they were sent to kill. Dawn. The Tyranitars had enough of this close combat attacking and activated their Hyper Beams towards the group. "So this is it." Mana said as a few tears made it down the ground from her eyes. Dawn and Zoey were both on the urge of tears as they thought about some things they would want to do but couldn't anymore since they were about to die.

The beam was released and was making its way to the group, almost meeting it's destination.

**.:.::.:. Story End .:.::.:.**

**Aww! You gotta hate me, for making this mean Cliffhanger, don't ya? **

**But I guess being the person I am or more Bob is he will spoil the outcome or something else in this Minispoiler. Bob your up!**

"**Oh No!"**

**Me: …. That's all Bob?**

**Bob: That's all!**

**Me: Congrats on this short but very troubling spoiler!**

**Please Review, and a little spoiler by myself.**

**Previous Chapter I said there will be some Pearlshipping soon, well there can't be a Pearlshipping without a Ash or Dawn, right? But I didn't say anything about Brock, Mana, Kazu or Zoey for that matter!**


	4. Adventure Arc: Chapter 4

**Notice: I do not own Pokemon nor the Characters. **

**Well, sorry I'm late. Got lost on the path.. Well never mind that. My parents took me on a 'Surprise Vacation.' until the vacation ended and then there was work.**

**Well, unfortunately Bob is still on vacation to.. The North Pole.**

**The spoilers for this chapter is;**

"**We finally made it!"**

"**Hey! Where are Dawn and Ash?"**

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Twilight – The Moon Spirit: Thank you for your review! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the future ones.**

**Meanwhile at the North Pole:**

**Bob was tied with ropes and a apple was put to his mouth to block the talking.**

**"Hmmmm.. Hmmm!!"**

**:.: Story Begin! :.:**

**(_Chapter 4)_**

_The beam was released and was making its way to the group, almost meeting it's destination._

They all closed their eyes, waiting for the beam to reach them and end their journey right there. But after waiting for 5 seconds they slowly opened their eyes and saw that the beam didn't reach them. They looked around and just saw that the Tyranitar were gone.

Ash jumped out the bushes, deactivating his Aura Eyes. "Are you guys, alright?" Kazu just stood up and put his arm on his side and acted tough. "Of course!" Brock just sweatdropped. "Kazu, your wound is still leaking out blood.." Kazu sighed and went berserk for not noticing it while he looked at his shoulder and forced his hand on the wound. "I'm going to die!!!"

Mana ran up to Kazu. "Are you alright?" Kazu looked at Mana, and quickly looked away to hide his blush. "Y-y.. Yes. I'm perfectly fine." Kazu started marching towards the road with pride and stopped, he turned to his gaze to the right and then the left, he stood there and turned. "Ehh, what way are we going?"

Dawn had a your-kidding-right look on here face as she pointed to the left. "Men.." She mumbled

softly. Zoey just laughed it off and walked to Kazu to start traveling again. Ash and Brock looked at each other, while Ash just followed. "Hey! Shouldn't we rest a little more, we just have been attacked?"

Kazu just looked at Brock. "Nonsense! Real men never rests!" Dawn and Zoey glared at Kazu while Mana just giggled a bit. Kazu noticing the small glaring at him.

"Ehh! I mean.." But was cut off when Zoey walked past him and stepped on his feet while Dawn on his other. Kazu put a hand on his mouth to prevent screaming from the pain. Ash just sighed and walked past him while Brock followed him. Mana walked past him and giggled, Kazu just stood there for a couple of seconds and followed.

They walked for 2 hours and noticed it was getting too dark to see. "Let's set up camp and rest for the night." Brock proposed and they all nodded. Brock and Ash just set up the large tent for Dawn, Mana and Zoey and were now perparing a fire while Kazu returned with some firewood. Ash made a fire while Brock was cutting the vegetables since he was going to make them some soup.

Ash was bored and decided to explore the area with Riolu, to make sure everything is safe. "I'm going to make sure the area is safe." Kazu just waved it off while he was attending his wounds.

The area was safe as far as he knew and he decided to walk back to camp and looked at Riolu. **"What's wrong?" **Riolu looked at his friend and smiled. **"Nothing, I just have a feeling.." **Ash just nodded, he had it too but he saw nothing so the best thing he could do was just wait wat this feeling means.

When he returned, Brock was almost done with the soup and Mana, Dawn and Zoey were still in the tent and Kazu was still failing at attending his wounds. "Stupid bandage!!" Kazu threw the roll of bandage in the bushes. "Oh, hey Ash!" Ash just smiled. "Hey Kazu."

"The soup is ready." Brock announced and Ash stomach growled and ran to the soup pot. "Hold on, Ash." Brock said, stopping Ash in his journey to fill his stomach. "Lady's first." When Ash heard the line he fell on the ground. "Aww, but I'm hungry!" Brock just sighed, Ash was always like this when it was about food. Mana walked up to him and giggled. "Too bad."

Kazu noticed that Ash got attention of Mana and a angry vine reached his head. Kazu appeared next to Ash and pointed at him. "You!" Ash sweatdropped. "Me?" Kazu became angrier. "Yes, you!" Kazu looked at Mana and then at Ash. Ash saw him look at Mana and him, he was dense but Kazu made this to obvious. "Oh, I get it.." Kazu stopped his mumbling and looked at Ash, scared. "You.. Do?" Ash just nodded with a evil smile. "Zu-Zu has a cr...." Ash couldn't finish since Kazu held a hand in front of his mouth.

"Shut up! AND DON'T CALL ME ZU-ZU!!" Ash just waved it off and noticed the girls had their soup and were watching their little argue. Ash's stomach growled and he scratched the back of his head while he filled his bowl with soup and started eating. Kazu mumbled something about getting Ash back for what he said and filled his bowl with soup and also started eating it.

It was getting darked and the soup pot was empty, mostly because of Ash. The girls went sleeping in their tent and Zoey noticed something. "Hey.. You guys aren't going to sleep in a tent?" Ash just shook his head. "I don't mind sleeping outside." Kazu and Brock just nodded, meaning they were with Ash on this decision.

**Meanwhile..**

A dark shadow like figure was floating in a cave deep buried within a volcano. He turned his gaze to a other figure who was approaching him. "My lord. The aura has finally awakened." A evil smirk made his way up to the dark shadowly figure. "Excellent, how about the girl?" The other dark figure bowed. "Our scouts say she and the boy are in the forest on the path to Sinnoh Kingdom." The dark shadowly figure nodded. "Gengar, make contact with your scouts. Let them know that their objective is too test their strength." Gengar bowed to his lord. "Yes, my lord."

**Back to the forest..**

It was the middle of the night, it was so dark that you almost could see as much like you close your eyes. The stars were shining bright tough, not as much as the sun but still giving the people a feeling that the world isn't only dark this night. The sound of Hoothoot's filling the almost soundless forest while the soft wind was making leaves spin and the grass dance.

Ash was asleep, snoring a bit while Riolu has fallen asleep on a tree branch. The tent slowly opened as a figure left the tent making its way deeper in the forest, accidently stepping on a little stick making it break in two. The figure cursed under her breath, hoping that she didn't make somebody awake, unfortunately for her, she did.

She made her way deeper in the forest and found a small clearing in the thick forest, the small clearing was beautifull as the moon was lighten it perfectly. The figure stopped in the middle of the clearing and softly spoke a single line while she forced her aura to awaken. "Aura Summon.." A white glow appeared in front of her, slowly the light disappeared and a small blue penguin pokemon appeared. "Piplup." The Pokemon said as the Pokemon ran happily into the arms of his summoner.

The girl just giggled as she and her Piplup hugged. "I missed you so much, Piplup!" Piplup just nodded and jumped out of the arms of his summoner and put forth his body to make it look he was all mighty and strong. The girl giggled, her Piplup was such a show off when it came to getting her attention. Piplup quickly went serious as a dark figure approached.

The dark figure had a evil smirk on his face as he made his steps into the clearing, showing how he looks. It was a Pokemon, a wolf/dog looking one with two bent horns on his head. "Houndoom." The girl softly said, a little startled that the Houndoom didn't look all to friendly. **"Time to annihilate**** you!" **The Houndoom smirked as he saw the girl's eyes started to widen. "How.. How do you manage to to talk to me!?" The Houndoom's smirked went brighter. "By the use of Evil Aura, everything is possible. Now prepare to die!!" As the Houndoom finished his line he jumped at the girl.

The girl closed her eyes, waiting for fate to take her life for the second time in this journey. But again after waiting a couple of seconds, the Houndoom's 'Bite' attack didn't reach her, it reached someone else. "Princess.. A-are you alright..?" The Princess opened her eyes to see the one who was blocking the attack was Ash, the Houndoom has bitten him in his right shoulder.

The Houndoom back off and Ash was leaning on one of his knees while he held a hand on his wound. **"You fool! How dare you to stand in my way!"** Houndoom growled as he prepared a fireball and launched it, but it was blocked by an Aura Sphere, when the Aura Sphere and the Fireball reached each other it made a small impact of an explosion and smoke covered. When the smoke cleared, Riolu was standing in front of Ash and the princess.

_**"Ash, are you alright?" **_Ash looked at Riolu and chuckled. _**"Of course! You don't think a simple bite attack could stand in my way to accomplish my dream and mission?"**_ Riolu smiled and made a fighting stance towards the Houndoom. _**"Of course not." **_The Houndoom growled as he ran towards Riolu. **"Enough of this useless chat!"** He jumped up and his tail glowed white and when Ash took a good look he knew the attack immediately: 'Iron Tail.'

Riolu noticed the concentration in Ash and stepped to the left, avoiding to be in Ash's way. Ash smiled as he stood up and stood still waiting for Houndoom to take a hit at him. **"Foolish Human! You think you can stop me!? Die!!" ** Houndoom spinned and his tail was making its way to hit Ash on his chest but he wasn't expecting this. Ash stuck out his arm and caught the Tail head on, he chuckled while the Houndoom's eyes widened while he growled. "I already know this attack, well enough to understand its weakness." Ash explained as he looked at his left and saw a Aura Sphere hitting Houndoom head on.

Houndoom fell to the side against a tree and was unconsious. Ash sighed as he turned around and looked at the princess. "Are you alright, Princess?" The girl just nodded but then sighed. "Didn't I told you to just call me Dawn?" Ash scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry Pri-.. Dawn." Almost calling her princess again.

Dawn smiled. "That's better, now let me take a look at your wound." Ash took a couple of steps back. "Ah, I'm fine." Dawn's face turned into determenation. "I insist." Ash had sweat dropping from his head. "Eh.. With all the respect, Princ-.. Erh, Dawn. It's fine." Dawn had a small iritated vein popped up on her head. "Hmpf! It's not." Ash's eyes widened, he experienced a girl being mad once, but not a princess and what he heard those could be a hand full.

Ash took more steps back and Dawn followed. Ash was scared as hell as he ran backwards while Dawn followed. "Come back here!" Ash was running rounds in the small clearing, trying to stay away from Dawn. He was perfectly fine, the wound probably would heal up anyway. "No thanks!" He chuckled as he continued running backwards but his face changed into a 'EH!?' look as he fell over a stone, landing on the ground. Dawn noticed this but she couldn't stop in time and fell on Ash.

"Ow!" Dawn muttered as she lifted her head a little, noticing her and Ash's face were close and I mean VERY CLOSE! They blushed on the position they were in. Riolu and Piplup looked at each other and laughed softly. Ash was the first one to break out his 'Shocked state' "Erh.. Dawn.. C-Could you.. G-G-Get off me, please?" Dawn heard the line and her face turned normal. "Of Course!" She immediately stood up and walked away, still blushing slightly.

Ash recovered from the ground and scratched the back of his head. "Dawn.. It is probably a good idea to keep this 'Moment' a secret from the rest." Dawn smiled. "I agree, shall we go back?" Ash nodded and they both walked back to the camp. "Hey, why were you actually going on your own?" Dawn sweated and looked around her so nobody could hear. "Well, a princess isn't supposed too show what kind of Pokemon she has to protect her."

Ash nodded, that made sense. "No offence but, is Piplup supposed to protect you." A angry vein popped up at Piplup's head and he started cursing Ash in Pokemon Language. Dawn just sighed and returned Piplup back to her World of Aura. "No, but he is my first Pokemon ever and my first friend." Ash just smiled, she kind of had the same thing he had with Pikachu although Pikachu could probably put up more a fight then her Piplup. "But Ash, could you keep this a secret too?"

Ash just sighed, too much secrets and fights in this journey really took a toll on him, but he really can't complain that much, he didn't fight any Tyranitar's like they did. "Sure." He smiled as he reached camp.

"Well, goodnight Ash!" Dawn said softly. "Goodnight..." Ash replied softly. As Dawn made it's way into the tent, Ash finished his line. "Dawn.." He stood there for a couple of seconds and then went back into his sleeping bag while Riolu returned resting on the tree.

**Morning...**

A yell was heard from the campsite, scaring off the bird Pokemon from the trees causing them to fly away. "Oh No!" The girls ran out their tents and Ash and Brock jumped out their sleeping bags. Kazu had Anime tears falling down his face as he was searching around the camp. "Whats wrong!?" Ash asked as he looked concerned about Kazu. Kazu turned to Ash and ran to him and shook him. "I can't find my pants!!"

Everybody except Kazu, fell down and sighed. Ash smacked him on the head causing him to fall down. "Hey! What gives!?" Kazu stood up and was about to start a fight while Ash sighed. "Your wearing it." Kazu looked down and saw that his pants was on. "Oh yeah.." Everybody sighed, they might as well just have breakfast now they were awake.

Brock smiled as he prepared his tools, he was the one in charge of the cooking. "Hey Zoey, could you get me some Blue Berry's? They grow on big wide tree's and are excellent to prepare for something to eat." Zoey nodded and was about to leave but stopped when she heard a voice. "I'll get it!" Dawn as she went deeper in the forest. "Hey wait, you don.." Brock was going to reply but she already left.

"Don't worry Brock, I'll follow her so she'll be safe." Ash said as he nodded to Riolu and followed Dawn. Zoey just sighed, she knew Dawn would do this sometime. She didn't want to be treated like Royalty but if you made her angry she would do anything to make you do what she wants.

Kazu just returned from getting water with Mana and looked around as he dropped the closed field bottle full with water near Brock. "Hey! Where are Dawn and Ash?" He scratched his head as he looked around. Brock smiled. "They went to look for Blue Berry's." Kazu just sighed and went to train while Mana and Zoey were talking in the tent.

Dawn was closing in on a big wide tree full of blue berry's and sighed. "I know your there, Ash." Ash sighed and closed in on her. "So, you knew I would follow you?" Dawn just giggled. "I knew you couldn't resist me, that is for sure." Ash fell down and stood up. "Ehh, not really.." Dawn frowned. "Am I that bad to look at, huh?"

Ash sweated. "Eh, that was not what I mean. I mean you were great to look at, no wait I mean...Argh!!"

Ash put up his both arms on his head, this was very confusing. Riolu was smiling from the tree branch, he knew that his friend was being teased. Dawn laughed. "Geez Ash, I was just teasing you. Now let's collect those berry's."

Ash sighed and went to collect the berry's. They had enough berry's and were now heading back to the camp. "Hey Ash, can I ask you something?" Ash looked at Dawn with a questioned look. "Sure?" Dawn smiled and looked ahead. "Why didn't you let me attend your wounds?" Ash looked down, his face showing that he was trying to figure out the right words to explain.

"It isn't my place.. To let my wounds being attended by a Royalty." Dawn frowned as a sad sigh escaped her mouth. "Ash.. I never asked you to treat me like one.." Ash looked at her a bit concerned, it wasn't his idea to make her sad. "I'm sorry, it's just that.. Well we were taught to respect, Royal families and it wasn't our place to interfere with anything they wanted to do."

Dawn frowned but smiled afterwards. "Well, as a Royalty, I command you to threat me as a normal human being and as a friend." She smiled and Ash looked at her and smiled back. "I will."

They made it back to the campsite and Brock welcome them and started preparing breakfast with the blue berry's and some other ingredients. When they finished their breakfast, they packed everything and went on the path again. Ash and Brock were walking in front looking at the map, Dawn and Zoey were behind them, giggling as they discussed about something the boys didn't even bothered to listen at and lastly Mana and Kazu were walking last and playing a game.

"There! Another Caterpy! I win!" Mana giggled as she raised her arms, claiming the victory. Kazu just frowned. "I really thought I would be first since the forest is normally full of pidgey's." Mana laughed softly. Kazu smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the sun touching his skin as he walked with both his arms put on the back of his head.

Kazu sighed, it was really boring. "I'm Bor..." THUD! Kazu stumbled against tree roots and fell with a big thud on his face. Mana ran up to him. "Are you alright?" Kazu stood up, smashing of the dirt of his clothes. "Yes, but I fell all because of this stupid tree!" He raised his foot and kicked against the tree, because the tree was old and weak, it fell down, leaving Kazu with his mouth wide open. He turned to his right and continued walking 'Macho-Style' to the destination.

The rest just looked at them while they heard a zooming sound, they turned around and ran for their life. "STUPID KAZU!!" A group of Beedrills were chasing them, Kazu probably was too close to their nest and made himself a hostile by kicking down the tree. Kazu turned around as he saw the group. He cursed himself under his breath as he too started running.

After a good 15 minutes of running, the Beedrills decided to stop the chase and return to their nests. They sighed as they continued their journey, ignoring Kazu for his stupidity. Well, all except Mana. She was secretly giggling, she hadn't had that much fun in her entire life.

They stopped when they reached the end of the forest, seeing a big white castle surrounded with houses and a big wall.

"We finally made it!" Zoey yelled.

A smile appeared on their faces as they ran on the road towards the big city that was the heart of Sinnoh : 'Twinleaf City'.

(A/N: Made that up myself... Lol.)

When they finally reached the gate of the city, the guards yelled the opening immediately. As they entered, the guards greeted the princess. "Welcome, Princess Dawn and Mana. Should we escort you both to the castle?" Dawn smiled. "That won't be needed, thank you. As you can see, I already are being escorted." Mana giggled.

The guards bowed respectfully at their decision and went back to guarding the city, when they were a little further away, the gate closed again. The street they were on were crowded with people and Pokemon. Brock was walking up front while Dawn behind, Then Mana, Then Zoey while Ash walked on the right in the middle and Kazu on the left. They wanted to keep the people away from both the Princesses.

Cheers were heard as people started noticing the return of their beloved Princesses. Dawn and Mana smiled and waved at the people, the street kept going on but suddenly ended at the castle gates where you could left and right to go to other streets. "Well, I guess this is were we part." Ash smiled but they knew better, he was a bit saddened but to everything will once come an end.. or not. "Actually no." Dawn said.

Brock raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean? We did succeed our mission to escort you back to the Sinnoh Kingdom and your safely arrived at your home." Mana giggled. "Well, actually your still staying here for awhile." Zoey explained, reading the faces of the three Knights and continued. "Before we went to our meeting place, Cynthia told us to tell you that your next mission was to protect Dawn and Mana untill she arrived."

Kazu frowned a bit. "No more adventures?" Brock sighed and smacked Kazu's head. "If you wanted adventures then you should have become a Explorer." After hearing the word Explorer, Kazu went stiff and then went crazy. "Hell no! I'll protect!" Ash sighed, that was Kazu for you.

Mana giggled. "Shall we go in? I think our mother would love to meet you." Dawn simply nodded. Ash sighed, he couldn't possibly impose to just enter and speak with the Queen of Sinnoh just because they could only meet, the Queen probably has something better to attend. "Don't you dare." Dawn said glaring at Ash. Ash awoke from his little though. "What!? What, do you mean?" Dawn sighed. "To give your 'It isn't my place to waste her time' line, she really wouldn't mind."

Ash sighed. "Ok, I give in." Dawn just smiled. "Good, cause I woul even force you too." They continued walking for a bit and the Guards nodded and opened the gate, they continued walking when they reached the door to the throne room and the guards opened it.

The throne room was a long room with a long red carpet that was extended from the door to the Throne. There were two thrones both Gold made with red soft cussions. Only one was occupied by the Queen. Queen Johanna. "Mom!" Both Mana and Dawn said while running to their Mother, Johanna smiled and hugged both of them.

She let go of them and noticed Zoey and three others bowing. She smiled. "You can stand up now." They stood up. "So, I believe you were the Knights send with my Daughters to escort, am I right?" The three nodded. "Well, I believe you wouldn't mind staying here untill you are supposed to head back?" Ash smiled but shook his head. "We couldnt possibly imp.." But was cut off by Dawn. "Oh Ash, are you saying your rejecting a offer from the Queen herself?" Dawn said in a teasing tone. Ash sweated a bit, curse this situation.

Johanna softly laughed. Riolu smiled behind Ash and jumped on his shoulder, telling him to reply. Ash only nodded. "Very well." Johanna noticed the Riolu on his shoulder and smiled, this confirmed her thoughts. He really is the son of King Aaron. Now there were more reasons for him to stay here. Dawn smiled.

This will be fun.

**:.: Story End :.:**

**Hehe! 4000+ words and a little 'Fluff' of Pearlshipping.**

**Next chapter! More fluff!**

**Unfortunately Bob has managed to untie himself.. Err.. I mean he is on his way back.**

**But for now next spoiler:**

"**Dawn.. What are you.."**

**Ah, as for the poll, I will put in my profile and/or you could just review an answer or send me a message.**

**Q: What character should make it's debute in Pearlshipping: Aura Guardians?**

**A1) Misty**

**A2) Gary**

**A3) Drew**

**A4) Other**

**For example: A character from Pokemon to pair up with Brock.**

**This Poll is made for you too decide if you want to make a little turn in my Fanfic or not.**

**Please Review, cause Critiques and/or Compliments helps in the future.**


	5. Love Arc: Chapter 1

**Notice: I do not own Pokemon nor the Characters.**

**Muhaha! Surprise, I had to make up for my absence, and that is what I did!**

**Well, nobody is going to make a new debut right now. I've decided to let it be until the next Chapter or the Chapter after the next since I'm trying to find a way to make sure all your characters can make a debut and/or role without displeasing the other.**

**Reviews:**

**Beautiful Jade – Thank you for your review and I will try to make at least one of your choices to make a debut.**

**And also thanks for the other reviewers for still staying with me.**

**Anyway, Bob. What is the second spoiler for this Chapter?**

"**Ash, I need to talk with you."**

**Believe me if I say that if you think you'll understand what is going to happen in this chapter, you'll probably be wrong. But don't worry I believe it will only make it better.**

**:.: Story Begin :.:**

_**(Chapter 5)**_

_He really is the son of King Aaron. Now there were more reasons for him to stay here. Dawn smiled. _

_This will be fun._

The sun was shining brightly, the clouds were floating slowly. People and Pokemon were walking in the busy streets, shops were loaded with customers and inns and wind was blowing softly, cooling the temperature a bit.

It was a normal day, but on the other hand it wasn't. Ash was sitting on his chair in his room watching outside, thinking about what happened this day. It wasn't normal for normal people to be invited to stay in the Queen's castle until they have to go. He was thinking about Dawn. _"I've never met a girl so demanding but still being nice, she is some weird Princess that is for sure. But then again, Mana isn't normal either, you won't see a Princess giggle after she was chased by a group of Beedrills."_

"Ash. Ash... HEY ASH!" Ash was startled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. He turned his gaze towards the person. "Hey Dawn, what is the matter?" Dawn sighed. "I just explained the whole history of Sinnoh to you.." Ash startled and sweat started dripping of his head. "R-Really? Well, I'm sorry, I really am."

Dawn giggled and managed to stop after a couple of seconds. "I was just teasing you, you really expect me to know the whole History of Sinnoh?" Ash sweat dropped. _"Aren't you like the princess?" _Ash sighed, how did he became marked as the teas victim of Dawn? "Well actually, I came to tell you that diner is served." Ash sighed, he tried hard to not be impose, but Dawn made it impossible.

Dawn giggled, Ash currently was a weird one, but soon after Dawn frowned. She remembered the small talk she had with Brock about Ash.

**Flashback**

_After Ash and Kazu got to their room, Dawn and Brock were walking to his. Dawn frowned. "Hey Brock..Can I ask you something?" Brock looked at Dawn and smiled. "Sure."_

"_Is Ash always so.." Dawn was thinking, she couldn't find the word. (A/N: And neither could I for a second.) "So stubborn?" Brock looked at Dawn as she nodded. "Well, Ash always was stubborn but I think he just can't help it. I'm sure he will act normal soon, he already is with the king of Kanto. Give him some time, the only thing I can recommend you to do is to give him some space, he'll figure it out."_

_Dawn smiled and nodded. "Thanks Brock."_

**Flashback End**

"Well, if you don't want to come. Then it's your decision.." Dawn walked to the door and opened it, she was about it to enter but stopped. "But I would appreciate it, if you would." With that she left and closed the door softly, leaving Ash in thought.

After 5 minutes, Ash decided that he might as well go. He opened the door and stopped, looking at the woman who was about to knock on the door. "Cynthia?"

Dawn entered the dining room, it was a long table dressed with a white cloth and filled with food. Brock, Kazu, Mana, Zoey and Johanna already had taken a seat. Dawn frowned, Ash decided not to come. She just shrugged it off, you can't let a boy ruin your mood, she put up a smile and took a seat.

"Cynthia?" Ash raised a eyebrow, the blond woman nodded. "Didn't know you were here so soon, we only have been for 2 hours.." Cynthia just smiled. "Ash, I need to talk with you." Ash nodded, this probably would be important.

They sat down. "Ash, do you remember when you asked for the truth about your whole life?" Ash just nodded, will he finally know. "Well before I continue, could you summon Riolu? He could confirm it." Ash nodded. "Aura Summon." Riolu appeared next to him, already knowing what this was about.

"Well, I'll get strict to the point." Ash just nodded for her to continue. "Well about your father.. Well let's just say.. Have you ever seen Sir Aaron?" Ash thought about it, what does have to do with it but sure he has on a portrait. "Yes, on a portrait in the Throne Room of Kanto." Cynthia smiled, like she said last time he really is as dense as his father to not notice it. "Well, isn't it strange you wear almost the same clothes as him and have the same hair since you were born?"

Ash was catching up as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped a bit. "Excuse me for a second." Ash opened the door and went outside and closed the door. "I'M THE SON OF SIR AARON!?"

They were almost finished with eating, it was silent the whole time they were eating. Even Kazu didn't make a sound. Brock sighed, he was a bit saddened that Ash didn't decided to come and join them on diner, normally he wouldn't decline free food, but he probably takes his manners more seriously then his stomach, how unbelievable it may sound to Brock it was true.

"I'M THE SON OF SIR AARON!?"

Kazu choked on his food, the yell wasn't that high but it takes a high volume to reach this far and still hear it loud and clear. Johanna dropped her teacup softly on the table. "So he finally figured it out, huh?"

Brock sighed, Cynthia was probably here, Ash was to dense to even think about being close enough to Sir Aaron by himself.

"What do you mean, he finally figured it out? You knew it all along?" Dawn asked as her face shown surprise. "Of course, his Riolu confirmed my suspicion." Dawn sighed. "So they only were allowed to stay here because he is a Prince?"

Johanna smiled. "Of course not, but it is the reason I wouldn't let him allow to stay anywhere else but it isn't the reason he is allowed to stay in the first place."

Dawn sighed, she was scared that she didn't knew her mother anymore. "Well, I'll talk to him." Johanna smiled secretly. "That won't be needed, Dawn. Let him think about this, the last thing he probably wants is for us to ask him to talk about it, it would only make him feel more different and betrayed by himself, I too would feel betrayed by myself a bit if I didn't even knew who I really am."

Dawn sighed again, her mother always knew what to say.

Ash opened the door and entered. He sighed and sat back on the chair. "That felt much better." Cynthia laughed. "Well, think about it. I have to go, I'll see you in a week and then your up for your next mission." Ash nodded, wait what? "Mission?" Cynthia smiled. "Yes, you really think just because your a prince were going to let a promising Guardian go?" Ash chuckled. "Of course not! I'm relieved, I know nothing of acting like Royalty."

Cynthia made her way to the door and turned around. "Oh yes, about that. I already requested for Brock and the Queen to teach you." She smiled and opened the door and closed it after she went through, leaving Ash their startled.

"I-I... I-I'm going to be taught!?"

They finished diner and all went to bed, it was a busy day.

The next morning was more beautiful then the day before, the sun was shining early waking up some People and Pokemon. Shops were opening and inns were already preparing breakfast for the customers staying there.

Everybody at the castle was awake, except Ash and Kazu. Kazu was still hard asleep as he was dreaming that he chased by thousands of Beedrills. "Not again.." He murmured softly as he moving his legs fast forth and back like he was running.

Ash was just sleeping, no dream and no nightmare. It was like his Aura was completely calm to know that he finally knew of his father.

They both awake the same time, checking their surroundings. They heard people trying to prevent from laughing. "Hmpf.." Ash rubbed his eyes and now got clearly sight of where he was. He looked at his right and saw Kazu too rub his eyes, he checked around. He was in.. THE THRONEROOM!?

They groaned, how the hell did this happen? Brock appeared in front of them, smiling. "You two wouldn't wake up so I decided that me and my Pokemon would bring you guys here instead."

"Why?" Ash groaned, he didn't like this at all. Brick grinned. "Because Ash, it is time for your first lesson!" Ash eye's widened. "No..No No No!" He pulled the sheets on his entire body and groaned. Being a Prince could be fun but he wasn't used to it.

Kazu sighed. "And why, if I may ask am I here?" Mana giggled. "Cause you were funny to look at when you were running." Kazu was embarrassed, what did he do while he was asleep?

The sheets were pulled of by a blue/Grey Pokemon. Ash looked at the Pokemon, "A Lucario?" Lucario smiled. _**"So we finally meet Ash, I have one last task received from Sir Aaron, your father." **_ Ash nodded, he was probably the Lucario of Sir Aaron. _**"My last task was to teach you the ways of the Aura and make sure your Riolu will reach its full potential. But that will be after your teaching to become a Prince, remember Ash. Being a good Aura Guardian isn't everything as a Prince you need to set an example and have Leadership qualities to lead your Knights in battle if needed."**_

Ash's eyes widened, he didn't even realized how important this was and now he thought about it, he will be ruling over Kanto someday, so he better be prepared for it. Ash sighed and he gave in. "Fine, what is my first 'Lesson' for today."

Dawn appeared next to Lucario and giggled a bit. "Shopping." Ash sighed, he was prepared for it but, huh wait!? "SHOPPING!?" Mana giggled. "Boys are so weird.." Kazu just sighed as he started to fell asleep again, but Brock shook him awake. "You are going to train." Kazu groaned. "Normally I would love to, but I guess this bed is to comfortable to leave." He grinned under his sheets, this would get him off his back or not..

"Great excuse, but your not getting away with that." Brock smiled and looked at his Graveler. _**"**_ _**Graveler, for you the honors." **_Graveler laughed as he lifted the bed of Kazu and held it Diagonal, causing Kazu to fell off. He fell on the floor with a thud, cursing Brock and Graveler under his breath.

Ash had a Anime Sweatdrop on his head as he turned his gaze to Dawn. "But eh.. You were kidding, right?" Dawn laughed softly. "Of course not, as a Royalty you have to have Luxury clothes." Ash sighed, somehow he knew Dawn would be like this it was like they knew each other for years.

"Fine, fine." Ash stood up from his bed and went to his room to change clothes. _**"Good luck Ash, me and Lucario will be training."**_ Ash waved at them and sighed, why could they have all the fun?

After he changed his clothes back he met Dawn at the Castle gates. "Hey Ash!" Ash smiled, she sure was hyped. "Hey Dawn." - "Ready to go?" Dawn replied as she took Ash's hand. Ash blushed as he looked at their hands. "D-Dawn.. W-What are you doing?" Dawn giggled. "It can be pretty busy there on the streets and besides see this as some sort of training. You can't always act nervous around girls all the time, can you?"

Ash sighed, this really confirmed everything he thought about her, she is weird. But Ash smiled towards Dawn to tell her it was fine. Dawn saw the smile and quickly turned away, hiding her blush. "Let's go." With that they walked threw the gates and entered the street and saw the first shops.

It was already crowded with People and Pokemon and inns were crowded with customers. Of course, Dawn and Ash didn't go unnoticed by everyone as they saw the Princess and then that she was holding hands with a other boy. "Did you know that we are being followed by guards?" Dawn smiled. "Of course, they at least send two to protect me, last time they didn't because I was protected by your Platoon."

Ash sighed, that does makes sense. Ash smiled but it disappeared when he was being pulled in a clothing shop. "Ey Dawn, you could of just told me that we need to go in here." Dawn giggled and looked back at Ash from her gaze towards the clothes. "And what would be the fun of that?"

Ash chuckled, but soon after sighed. He might as well look for some 'Royal Clothes'. He looked in the shop and found something he liked. But something popped up in his mind: _"I don't even have money." _He looked at Dawn and saw that she already had 3 dresses she was about to wear.

Dawn looked at Ash and saw that he was a bit distracted, she walked up to him. "Hey Ash, what is the matter?" Ash broke out from his thought and looked at Dawn and chuckled while he scratched the back of his head. "I don't even have money with me." Dawn giggled. "Sure you do, look in your left pocket." Ash stuck his hand in his left pocket, scanning his pocket until he found a little bag.

He picked the little bag from his pocket and opened it, his eyes widened as he realized that he had enough money to even buy a whole house. "Ehh, Dawn. Tell me you didn't put this in my pocket.." Dawn smiled. "Of course not, Cynthia did. She said that she collected some money from the King of Kanto.

Putting the little bag back in his pocket, he sighed. Leave it to Cynthia to make sure everything is going all right. "Well, I'm going to try this clothes on." Ash smiled as he picked up the clothes he wanted and decided to try them on too.

(A/N: (Sigh) Sorry but I'm going to have to skip the 'Describing of clothes.' :( )

They both came out the fitting room (Couldn't find the word..) and looked at each other. They both smiled, and both said in sink. "That looks great on you!" Cause both of them laugh and blush slightly. They both put back on their normal clothes and bought their clothes. They left the shop and were walking back on the street.

A growl was heard, and Ash chuckled. "I didn't even notice! I haven't had Breakfast yet!" Dawn giggled. "Well, let's order some at that Inn, it's famous for making the best breakfast in whole Sinnoh Kingdom." Dawn said as she pointed to the inn, not far from their location. Ash nodded and they ran to the inn.

They sat down outside and ordered a Glass of water and Soup with Breath. (Simple but very good.) "Well Ash, now that were eating. Need a lesson in table manners?" Ash chuckled. "Haha, I can manage, Thank you very much." Dawn smiled and they started eating.

After they finished eating they payed the bill and they walked in the park, enjoying the nature and the fountain. "So Dawn. How does it feels to be Royalty?" Ash asked as he walked beside Dawn with both his hands on the back of his head. Dawn looked down and smiled. "Normal, but then special."

Ash raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Dawn smiled at him. "Just like I said, normal but special. Like I have a mother and eat normal food but I have more money then anyone else and I got more 'Power'. But I still want to be treated normal, you can't let the position your in, influence you, Ash. Just act normal and be who you want to be."

Ash smiled, if you look past her teasing she really was wise. Dawn smiled back. _"Yep, I'm like my mother." _Dawn thought as they walked past the fountain.

They sat down on the grass near like a hundred different colors of flowers. The flowers were beautiful, they looked around and saw children playing with their Pokemon and adults sitting near the fountain enjoying the view. "Hey Ash.. I realized something." Ash looked at Dawn with a curious look. "What?" Dawn smiled. "I believe now that you know your from Royalty blood, you are acting normal around me."

Ash sighed but smiled. It was true, how could he first act normal when he has been taught for many years that it is not their place to be all-knowing with Royalty, but now he knew he was too and that made him feel more comfortable since he too wanted to be treated like normal even if he was Royalty. It would make him feel like nothing changed in this whole mission.

Ash grinned. "I've come to realize something too." - "You didn't teas me the whole day, well for now."

Dawn giggled and looked at Ash with an Teasing/Evil combination smirk. "Ash.. You make it sound, like you want me to teas you.. Are you.." Dawn teased. Ash jumped up and took a couple seconds back waving his arms in front of him.

"No, No No No!" Ash sighed, everything he threw at her, backfired. Dawn laughed. "So your not attracted to me?" Dawn tried to fake frowning while teasing Ash again. Ash had sweat falling of his head while his head went red. "I'm not going to answer that.." He turned around, showing only his back to Dawn.

Dawn giggled, "You're just to easy to teas, Ash." Ash sighed, he knew that. Somehow he managed to kept teased by her the only way is too.. backfire the backfire. Ash sighed, that didn't made sense but anyway. "Dawn, about your question." Dawn looked at Ash with a frown. He wouldn't.. Ash smiled, now your getting teased.

"I admit, I'm feeling very attracted to you." Ash teased back, although in his mind he was slapping himself, he wasn't like this at all, but a Prince gotta do what a Prince gotta do. Dawn giggled. _"Didn't knew he had it in him." _

"Oh, really?" Dawn replied with a sly look on her face. "Let's see if your speaking the truth, shall we?" Dawn was walking towards Ash. "Dawn.. What are you.." Ash couldn't finish his lines, he was to startled as Dawn started closing in with her face. Ash jumped back, sweat was dropping on his head and a dark blush was seen. "I.. G-G-Give.. U-Up.."

Ash quickly turned away, hiding his blush but preventing him from seeing Dawn's also dark blush. Dawn frowned a bit, although she didn't knew why. _"Why.. Why am I frowning?"_ Ash was having the same emotion and thought.

If a gate could unlock feelings, they opened their gates a bit further open.

After a couple of minutes they decided to walk back to the castle, Dawn all the way was smiling. She had officially won the Teasing Match from Ash. They again held hands, but this time the blush was a little more red then the first.

They finally arrived at the gates and were about to enter the Throne Room to tell they were done shopping but Ash stopped as he heard his name. "Ash.." Ash turned around and looked at Dawn. "What is the matter Da.." But stopped his line when Dawn gave him a hug. Ash was blushing dark red again but somehow he returned the hug as if it was his instincts taking over. They stopped the hug, both looking down a bit, still blushing.

"Thank you, Ash. For this great day." She smiled at him and went inside the room. Ash stood there a bit dumbfounded for a couple of seconds and then went inside. This was going to be one hell of a week.

**:.: Story End :.:**

**Well, for those who haven't guessed it. This 'Lesson' was actually planned by Brock as part Lesson but since Ash had to learn how to handle girls, it made it part 'Date'.**

**Like I said last chapter, this chapter contained some Fluff. I had to control myself not to let them kiss though! I'm thinking should I teas you guys and have the kiss wait some more chapters, but then again I would be teasing myself too, right?**

**Anyway :P Here is Bob with the next spoiler:**

"**Today's lesson will be a dance lesson."**

"**What!?" And with that Ash fainted.**

**Oh! Sorry, I mend spoilerS.**

**Next chapter: Fluff & Training/Battle?**


	6. Love Arc: Chapter 2

**Notice: I do not own Pokemon nor the Characters.**

**Sorry for being late, I don't know how but my Computer jumped outside the window (Well, wish that was true.) But I won't bore ya with the reason. **

**Last chapter I made some little mistakes, like Breath when I referred Bread. Anyway, I apologize for the slight mistakes from last Chapter, couldn't help it but get too excited! **

**Well this Chapter, contains also some fluff and of course some action. But I won't spoil it for you, Bob will!**

"Huh, where am I?"

**Muhaha, only 1 (Censored) will make it's debut in this chapter, but unfortunately … will have the 'Exit' in this chapter too. Well, anyway I censored it because I don't want to let you know if it is going to be a Human or a Pokemon.**

**Thank you for your review:**

**SparkyStarZ-13 – Thank you for your review! I'm glad it was cute, and funny, I'll try my best to make it even better. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the future ones.**

**Kyuubi'sXdeath – Thanks! I wanted to build their relationship a little, I'm not really a '3 sec and were in love' writer. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the future ones.**

**And of course, thanks for all the other reviewers!!**

**:.: Story Begin! :.:**

_**(Chapter 6)**_

It was a rainy day, clouds were Grey and Black and leaking the rain drops, letting them fall on whole Sinnoh Kingdom even Twinleaf City. Ash was already awoken from the bad weather, he didn't knew why but it was normal for him to wake up sooner when it rained, it made his Aura feel so.... Sad..

But this day was anything but Sad, but Ash still has to find out. Ash dragged his legs and let his two feet touch the ground. He stood up from his bed and walked to the door, he was about to open it. But somebody did it for him, the door opened fast and hitting Ash unexpected in his face.

"Wake up, Slowpoke!" Mana announced as she then looked at Ash on the ground. Mana giggled, "You do know that we have a bed, right?" Mana saw on his face why he was lying on the floor and rushed and sat next to him. "Hey, Ash. Are you alright?"

Ash rubbed the spot on his head where he was hit by the door. "Aww.. I'm fine, just a little.." He looked to the ceiling and saw it spinning round and round. "Dizzy." Mana sighed, "Sorry.. Well, if your feeling better again, come on to the Dining Room, we are going to have Breakfast soon."

Ash smiled. "Sure." Ash stood up and went to the wardrobe. "But I'm going to change into something.. Surprising.. First" Mana giggled, "Sure, I'll see you at Breakfast!" Ash nodded as Mana left the room walking to the Dining Room.

After a couple of minutes, Mana arrived at the Dining Room. Everyone had already taken their place at the table except Mana and Ash. Mana smiled and took a seat. Dawn looked at Mana with a frown. "Ash isn't coming?"

Mana smiled back. "Of course he is coming! He only needs to recover..." Kazu raised a eyebrow, from what could Ash possibly recover? He was training all day, yesterday! Mana giggled."Well he was about to open the door, but then I opened the door and hit him in the face."

Everyone sighed, poor Ash. Dawn stood up. "I'll check on him." The door opened, revealing Ash with a smile on his face. "That won't be needed." Dawn smiled and sat down. Ash walked to his to his seat and sat on it.

Everybody started eating breakfast, there was a lot to choose from like soup, bread, vegetables and more, Ash almost became dizzy of the kind of food that was available for him. It was quiet, so quiet that the sound of Ash his eating habits could be heard.. "So?" Johanna said broking the silence, "How was your day yesterday, Ash?"

Ash was silent for a while, thinking for the right thing to say.. "Normal." Was Ash's answer and everybody except Ash fell. Brock sighed. "How normal? Could you go into more details?" Ash was startled, "Oh! Sorry, Of course." Ash drank the last bit of water in his cup and continued. "Well, we bought some new clothes and then had something to eat and after that we went into the park."

Ash filled his cup with some more water, while the rest went silent. "So.." All eyes were on Kazu. "It was like a date?" Ash quickly put his hand for his mouth and spit the water out of his mouth. Ash stood up, and excused himself. Mana giggled as she saw Dawn excuse herself but took the opposite door out.

Brock and Johanna looked at Kazu with a 'you-had-to-say-it-didn't-you?' look. Kazu sighed, but in his head he was praising himself for making Ash excuse himself.

[–]

Ash was in his room, drying his face with his shirt. _'Stupid Kazu, I didn't really thought about it until now, and now it is haunting my head!'_ Ash was frowning at his thought, now he had to do something to get this out of his head. Somebody knocked on the door.

Ash turned his gaze from the shirt to the door, he walked to the door and opened it. Lucario and Riolu stood there with a determined look on their faces. **"Are you ready, Ash?"** Lucario asked, **"What for?"** Riolu smiled and took Ash's hand and tried to pull him out his room, **"Training, of course!"** Ash smiled, _'Perfect Timing.' _

They walked outside the City and stopped near a big field full of ground, rocks, grass and a small river that went threw the lower part of the forest and just around the city. "Finally! Some training!" Ash was being hyper about getting to train. Lucario sighed, **"Everyday is a training, Ash."** Ash turned his gaze from his surroundings to Lucario, **"Huh?" **Riolu smiled, catching on what Lucario was trying to teach Ash, **"He means that you learn something everyday or train your body everyday by just walking or discovering something new."**

Lucario smirked, at least Riolu was paying attention, but then again Lucario noticed he was just like his Father at his age, Care-free and very dense. **"Right, today were going to train to improve your Aura techniques."** Ash nodded but couldn't help but smile as he listened carefully what Lucario is going to instruct him to do.

"**Meditate."** Ash's face was blank.. Meditate? _'.. He's kidding right?'_ Ash grinned, "You almost got me!" Lucario and Riolu smacked their heads in the process, **"No. Meditate, and focus your Aura up to your head to improve your control and make a way to enter and leave your Aura World whenever you please."**

Ash was surprised but shrugged his off as he showed his determined face and started Meditating. _"Focus.. Focus.. Focus.."_ Blue Aura was streaming from his body to his head as his eyes closed as his body touched the ground harshly.

_**Aura World ; Ash -**_

"Huh, where am I?" Ash opened his eyes slowly and checked his surroundings. He was in a small town , the town was filled with grass and trees with one big lake. It was peaceful but yet occupied as he felt wind rustling the trees and moving the grass. But when the wind touched Ash, he fell nothing, like he was a ghost.

He wasn't death was he!? Ash was formed in a ball as he was rolling back and forth. While Ash was acting like he didn't existed anymore, 2 Pokemon was watching him with a Blank face. They just couldn't believe that was their Summoner. They started to walk to him.

Ash felt pain on his head, like two people hit him on the head. He turned his gaze to the two Pokemon behind him. "Pikachu.. Grovyle?" … "Hey! That means I'm not death!" Ash stood up and was smashing the dirt of his clothes.

"**This is your Aura World, Ash." **Pikachu was scratching the back of his head in embarrassed of hitting Ash, but then again, he was making a fool of himself. Ash's eyes widened as he realized the last thing he did: Meditating. _'Stupid Meditating.'_ His thoughts was echoing in a hard volume to the world, but not too hard so it would give you a headache.

"Hmm? Does this mean you can hear my thoughts?" Ash asked the two Pokemon. Grovyle nodded, **"Of Course, not only is this your Aura World but also your mind."** Ash sighed, "Doesn't that mean your only 'Thoughts' now?" Grovyle shook his head, **"No, it is kind of confusing but to make a story short, it is combined. Your Aura World reflects your way of thinking, like if you're sad it will rain and when your Angry a storm will summon." **

Grovyle took some air for he continued explaining further, **"That's why some people are strong when they can keep their Emotion's in check. Cause if you're angry or sad and you summon your Pokemon some will be Paralyzed by the Thunder of the storm or soaked with sadness of the rain. Not only are we your Pokemon, but we are also a part of you now. If you die, we'll die unless you give us one last task before you die." **

Ash nodded, he get it, kind of. But he always was better at getting something when he tries it. But then he realized something, "But anyway, was I send here because you can help me with improving my Aura Techniques?" Grovyle and Pikachu nodded.

"**Yes, but we won't be with you forever. That is possible, but with the amount of Aura you have and we and Riolu need it will be drained to fast you'll be out it after 10 Minutes you summoned one of us. That's why you'll need to perfect your control but to master your control it will take some time." **Pikachu explained, he was really glad to see Ash again, he didn't see him that much but he knew deep in his heart that someday Ash will master his Aura Summon and control and make it to the new level that no one has ever reached.

Ash smiled, _'Perfect, Training!'_ But then something important popped up in his head, "Do you know how long I can keep one of you and both of you in the real world before I faint?" Pikachu and Grovyle were thinking, they lived in the Aura World of Ash and they needed to know his Aura capacities better then anyone even Ash. Since Ash's control was not very trained, he could hardly even sense if he is running out of aura.

"**Hmm, You can keep me in the Real world for a hour before you start feeling pain and tired, as for Grovyle I guess about 40 minutes since he uses more Aura for his close combat and I are more balanced and have more control. But Grovyle has more raw Aura it sometimes leaks out and can hit the opponents even if you didn't want too. As for both I think you will keep it up for 15 minutes, and then I didn't even count Riolu with it."** Pikachu smiled but then sighed, he knew Ash would become more wiser, stronger and lesser dense when he was older but explaining this was making him catch his breath.

Ash sighed, if he summoned only one of them he had enough time, both would be tiring. He knew Riolu wouldn't need his Aura he could produce his own, but he learned that if he lent Riolu some of his Aura his attacks would increase with speed and power, he really needed that in a battle. "Thanks! I'm going back too.." - **"Hold it! Your staying here for two hours."**

Ash frowned, it wasn't that he didn't want to be here but he wanted to train. "But I have to train my control." Grovyle sighed. **"That's why your here. What better way to train your control then in your own World that is filled with your Aura."** Ash smiled, of course! That did make sense, his mind was in his brain and his brain controlled his whole body, so what better way to train your Aura to flow to every part of your body then the place where you control everything.

Ash was quickly starting, he was running to the center till he reached a tower. He entered it and started running to the top via the stairs, when he reached the top he was Meditating again and focusing his Aura to flow every where he wanted it to go. Till he felt like practicing a other control training, a idea popped up in his head. He blindfolded his eyes with a piece of cloth and his eyes turned Shiny Blue.

He looked around him and saw the village in blue but as he looked at the sky he saw blue lines blowing to direction to direction. Everywhere was Aura, _'Now.. Let's improve my Techniques."_ He improved his Techniques by fighting Pikachu and Grovyle at the same time with his eyes still blindfolded.

They were at it for a hour and a halve, then they decided Ash needed to return to the real world and rest a while. They said their goodbye's and Ash slowly opened his eyes.

_**- Back in the Real world -**_

As Ash's eyes were fully open now, he forced his upper body to lift but winced as he felt the pain and scream for rest get the better of him.

He let his upper body fell softly on the soft grass, enjoying the sun shining his face and the wind cooling him down. He noticed a presence as he noticed it was Riolu and Lucario smiling at him. He smiled back but closed his eyes as he took his well deserved rest.

He woke back up as he checked his surroundings, he was still on the grass and the sun was still there. "How long was I asleep?" Riolu was sitting next to him and smiled. **"You were asleep for a hour, I think your Aura has restored enough, come with me."** Riolu smiled as he stood up and walked towards the city and soon Ash followed.

They entered the castle's battle grounds and noticed 2 people standing there: Brock and Kazu. They both smiled at him but Kazu had a cocky smirk on his face as he was preparing something. They stopped and Lucario appeared out of nowhere. **"Now that your here, Ash. Your going to battle Brock and Kazu and their allowed to go full out, and you need to summon all of your Pokemon." **Lucario smiled as he jumped in a tree to get a good view.

"**Oh! And don't die on me!"** Ash sighed, '_Great, Two vs one. A well, a battle is a battle!" _"Aura Summon!" Two lights appeared next to Ash and Grovyle and Pikachu were standing prepared. Riolu jumped next to Ash as well as they were preparing to see what they can do! Kazu and Brock smiled, Brock knew Ash was getting stronger and Kazu as well, he was very interested in this battle.

Unlike Kazu, he was more determined as ever to show Ash what he can do even if he didn't have an Aura Pokemon! Brock and Kazu both summoned their Pokemon. Kazu summoned a red medium sized Dragon with his tail on fire: 'Charmeleon.' Ash smiled, so Charmander evolved.. Brock summoned his 4 armed stone Pokemon: 'Graveler'

Knights and Pokemon locked on their Targets and when a leaf hit the ground they were off! Pikachu stayed behind preparing to cover the team, while Riolu was dodging every blow of Graveler, Brock was determined to his Riolu from behind with his Aura Sphere. "Aura Sph-" A lightning bolt hits Brock before he could summon a Aura Sphere, sparks were moving everywhere on his body, Brock was kneeling on one leg.

Grovyle and Charmeleon were matching each other with their blows but when Grovyle punched Charmeleon upwards, Charmeleon prepared his Flamethrower and launched it at Grovyle, Grovyle didn't saw it coming and used his arms in a 'X' shape to block the attack from reaching his body, he jumped back as he cursed that his arms were hurting him.

Charmeleon was running up to Grovyle and hit him in the stomach now launching him in the sky, he jumped and kicked him back in the ground, he was about to land a kick in his stomach to finish Grovyle off, but Pikachu jumped next to him and smashed him into the dirt with his Iron Tail attack.

Kazu and Ash were exchanging blows and sparks were flying when their Aura Blades were blocking their path's to hurt the other. Ash jumped up and held his Blade in his right hand while his left hand was pointed towards Kazu. "Aura Sphere 3!" A medium sized blue ball was forming in his left hand and was making its towards Kazu at amazing speed, Kazu's eyes widened. He cursed Ash under his breath as he was put in a tight situation.

"Aura Shield 2!" Brock appeared for Kazu and blocked Ash's attack. Ash frowned, if only Kazu used the shield he could counter it. He landed on the ground and was eying both Brock and Kazu.

Riolu and Pikachu were in a tight situation, somehow Graveler managed to turn the tables and was using his 4 arms wisely and making them dodge every punch he throw at them. It continued until Graveler was slowing down one of his arms. Some Pokemon wouldn't have noticed but to a Pokemon of Aura it was easy to figure it out. **"Pikachu, I need your help.."** Pikachu nodded and understood what he was trying to do.

When Graveler missed another hit with his arms, Riolu managed to make a small Aura Sphere and launched it at Graveler's face. Graveler was almost falling on his back but he managed to regain his balance and smirked but it soon disappeared as he saw a white glowing tail hit him death on. He was grinding on the ground and didn't move, Graveler was K.O.

Charmeleon and Grovyle were still at it, Grovyle was on a bad situation. In a close combat fight, Elements didn't matter for him but when his arms were hurt and he couldn't use them it was a other story. And it didn't help that Charmeleon was using this disadvantage and smashed to all the place he needed to use his arms, but when Grovyle saw his opening he jumped behind Charmeleon and quickly turned to face Charmeleon's back. He launched his Bullet Seed to Charmeleon, it didn't have any effect but it pushed Charmeleon and that is what he wanted. He quickly launched at Charmeleon with a Quick Attack. Charmeleon turned his tail and hit Grovyle death on, but Grovyle wasn't done with it yet. He also turned his tail and Slammed Charmeleon and they both fell on the same time. They were both K.O.

Ash regrouped with Pokemon, he was tired. He fought both Kazu and Brock on the same time, even though they lost their 2 summons, he lost Grovyle and he was tired as well his Pokemon. He needed to finish this right here and now. He smiled as he formed his strategy. **"Riolu, Pikachu.. I have a plan.."**

Brock and Kazu sighed, they cursed Ash and his Pokemon but were happy for them. They knew he was getting stronger but so where they and it wouldn't be long for they too found about their real power. They focused when they saw Ash activate a Level 2 blade, it was weird, they knew Ash was tired but not tired enough for not be able to summon a Level 4 blade.

Ash was running out them, and was preparing a slash when he took another sword out of the other. _"Another blade, hidden behind the other one?" _They both thought but the thought was thrown away when Ash launched both his swords towards them. They sidestepped but their eyes widened as Ash was using both his hands to launch two Aura Sphere's. "Aura Sphere 2!" The Sphere was smaller then the previous but the speed was better, Brock and Kazu had no choice but to jump since it took to much time to sidestep.

They both launched themselves in the air noticing what was behind Ash and was now making it's way to them. Two blue sphere's enchanted with a layer of Thunder. The Sphere's hit them death on and they hit the ground hard. They groaned, damn that hurt. Brock recovered slowly, being older had its Benefits. Lucario smiled as he jumped out of the tree, **"Good job, all of you! That was an amazing battle."** They all smiled.

Brock's smile grew and Ash didn't like it at all! Ash's eyes narrowed as he suspiciously was inspecting Brock for some clue to what he was thinking. "What's on your mind, Brock.." Brock smiled and started to reply. "You know.. It's still early and we could train some more.." Ash sighed, he knew he couldn't get out of this one. "What lesson.." Brock sighed, Ash had figured him out. "Today's lesson will be a dance lesson." Ash was tired and he thought he was hearing things but it got to him, he was tired and he .. "What!?" And with that Ash fainted.

Ash woke up in his bed, bandages around his head. He groaned, as he realized the past events clearly now, especially the last part. He forced his body out of bed and made his way to the door, something was reaching out to him. And as curious as he was, he wanted to know what, was reaching out to him.

It led him into a small house in the back of Castle, he entered it and looked around. It was small sized room, filled with a bed, a candle, a table with chairs on the right side of the wall and a simple painting across the room. He walked to the painting and touched it, the wall flipped and Ash was sliding on a small stone threw a dark tunnel. The tunnel stopped and Ash was launched up to the air and he felt down in a small lake.

Ash stood up in the water since the lake wasn't deep but deep enough not do hit his head when he fell. He looked around, it looked like a cave filled with water and some pieces of land filled with grass and flowers, he walked towards the middle and the biggest 'Island' of them all. He looked around until he noticed a presence behind him and he turned his gaze towards the... Pokemon.

"**Greetings Prince."** The Pokemon greeted. Ash was looking at the Pokemon with curious eyes, he knew that Pokemon from somewhere. It was a Pokemon shaped in a kind of Eon like, it was Blue and White. **"My name is.. Latios."** Ash's eyes blinked. Aha! He knew it, the legendary Pokemon Latios, but why was he here.. "Greetings, may I ask why I'm here?"

Latios smiled and nodded. **"Of course, young Prince. I brought you here to give you a small gift, you'll surely need in your journey and destiny."** Ash narrowed his eyes. "What kind of gift? And what Destiny?" Latios smiled and flew a little closer to Ash. He touched Ash's head and Ash felt a sudden feeling enter, but he couldn't put it in words. **"About the gift, you'll know in a short time. The destiny, will be explained to you when you are ready. Goodbye, young Prince." ** "Wait!" But Ash suddenly felt sleepy, he felt asleep on the spot.

Ash groaned, he slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was in his bed again. Was it all a dream? No, it can't be.. It all felt so real.. He turned his gaze to the door as it opened, Brock had entered. "Well Ash, I hope your ready for Today's lesson." Ash's eyes blinked as fear conquered his face and was clearly shown on Ash's face. "Do I really have too?" Brock smiled, it was important but fun at the same time. "Yes." Brock answered simply. "Now, get dressed and go to the Dance Hall when your ready." And with that Brock left.

Ash was dressed in his suit he bought on his 'Date' with Dawn. Ash cursed Brock under his breath, he didn't know why but somehow he felt that it was important but the thought that they were enjoying making him do this conquered the other thought clearly. He opened the door and the first thing he saw when he opened it was a girl with Blue hair and in Pink dress: 'Dawn.'

_'How come, I knew she would be here?' _Ash was pulled out of his thoughts as Dawn giggled. "So you decided to come after all, Ash." Ash nodded, but he noticed that Dawn was little nervous. Truthfully he too was, after what happened at Breakfast, but strangely he was more confident and he knew normally he would run out the room like a coward because he was to Embarrassed. What was that gift, he got?

Dawn smiled, she noticed Ash wasn't as nervous as he normally would be. She expected him to stutter after what happened to them at Breakfast, but somehow it made her more confidential. Ash was started to grow up little by little.

Ash eyes narrowed at Dawn. "Are you here for a lesson?" Dawn giggled, "No, silly! I'm going to teach you how to dance." Ash sighed, _'Crap..' _Dawn walked towards Ash and softly grabbed his hands and started pulling him to the center of the room. "Come, let's begin." Ash was grabbed out of his inside battle, he didn't knew what happened with him but he felt a lot of feelings at the same time. "O-Oh ok."

They stood in the middle of the room and Dawn was looking at Ash, trying to figure out what he was thinking but she shrugged it off. "Ash." - "Hmm?" Ash was looking back at Dawn. Dawn smiled, "Give me your other hand." Ash gave Dawn his other hand while Dawn put the other hand on the side of her hip. Ash's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. Dawn was looking down a bit, hiding her soft blush. "Ehh... Dawn?" Dawn smiled, she knew this would happen. "Yes?"

"W-why.. Am I.. Touching the side of your hip?" Ash was stuttering, and he cursed himself for it! Dawn giggled a bit, "This is part of the dance you need to learn, silly. No need to worry!" Dawn smiled. Ash sweat dropped, _'Why do I get the urge of saying: 'That's when I worry the most?' _ He shrugged his thoughts off as he caught a deep breath and nodded.

Dawn's blush disappeared and turned to face Ash with her face, she stretched her and Ash's arm to the right. ((Ash's Right hand on her left side of the hip and right hand stretched towards Left.)) Dawn finished it by putting her hand on Ash's Right shoulder ((Left for Dawn.. Duh..)) Dawn smiled, "That's right, now we can practice the steps!" Ash smiled , but sighed after wards.

Dawn smiled as she took the lead. Ash felt he was pushed backwards softly, he took a step back and then the other followed, then he was leaded to the right and then forwards and as last left. Ash smiled, it wasn't that hard and it was kind of fun. They started dancing, moving forwards and spinning a round and then turn left and then backwards.

If people saw them, they would describe them as Yin and Yang, dancing around another like they were made for each other. If the other would disappear the other would be lost to find its path. Ash was amazed, it felt great. It almost felt like battling, but then without violence but more elegance. Ash was all this time looking around him, but then when he turned to Dawn. He couldn't stop looking, he was lost in her eyes. But what made it more special, she too was lost in his eyes.

Ash felt something in his stomach, _'What is this feeling?!'_ He didn't know what to do, but then three voices were advising him. **"Trust your Instinct, Ash." - "Follow your heart." - "Just do it." ** Ash sighed in his head, he already know who the last one was. _'Grovyle..'_ He decided to listen to the first two voices as he looked deep in his heart and then his instinct took over. They both were closing in with their faces, they didn't know they stopped dancing.

They both closed their eyes as their lips were not so far apart, and when they almost touched.. The door opened and they both opened their eyes and their instincts were instantly gone. They took a quick step back and turned to look who was at the door: Brock.

Brock stood there leaning against the door as he had the biggest smirk he ever had. He was feeling the taste of satisfaction on seeing that moment, but he frowned inside knowing he ruined the moment. He knew Ash would dance with her, somehow he was different when he told him to go to the Dance hall, he was afraid yes, but he did not try to escape, but he didn't knew they would try to kiss.

Brock frowned. "Sorry, I was so sure this was the Dining Room!!" Brock closed the doors and returned back to his room with a smile, knowing it wouldn't be long before they realize their feelings for each other.

Ash stood there, eyes widened at the door. What was he doing? It did not matter, he felt it was the right thing to do. Trusting your Heart and Instinct to lead you, is always the right path even if it is the evil one. But this wasn't evil, this felt the logical and the best thing too do. The feeling in his stomach made him happy somehow, it made him happier then he ever felt..

Dawn smiled, _'Maybe, it wasn't meant to happen today. But now I know.. He feels the same way I do." _

She went out of her thoughts as she looked back at Ash and she smiled. "Well, that was it for today's lesson, your really are a good dancer Ash!" Ash looked at her and smiled, "Thanks! I.. Uh.. Enjoyed it." Dawn giggled, "Good." She walked past him but turned as she gave Ash a small kiss on the Cheek. She blushed furiously but smiled. "Bye." And with that she left to her room.

Ash stood there for good 5 minutes, staring at the door still blushing. He shook his head awake as he lifted his hand and touched the cheek Dawn kissed him on. He smiled, he now knew what this feeling was.. It was Love.

**:.: Story End :.:**

**Grrr!! Curse you Brock!**

**But anyway T,T. I'm back, Sorry for making you all wait so long! But I promise you I will update sooner, since I'm now having some pretty nice free days.**

**But anyways!**

**Next spoiler will hit the boiler:**

"**Ash, since the staff is free today, Dawn and you are going to cook."**

**Literally.**

**Next Chapter: Cooking Duty**

**5375 Words!**


	7. Love Arc: Chapter 3

Notice; I do not own Pokemon, if I would well, let's say every chapter would be awesome, like me for an example!

Author Notes; Haha! Chapter 7.. This chapter would be easy since I follow a class for 2 years long about cooking, but rest assured! This chapter isn't 100 % about cooking although you could learn a thing or two from it, it will be a bother to write more then 4000 words about how to cook a full pledged meal! Anyway! Like the previous chapter, another will make its debut in Pearlshipping! Although I could make a nice plot with this PERSON, I didn't want to ruin what I started building, so I decided to move the nice little but Dramatic plot till later on.

This chapter is a little more about Kazu too, I don't know if you like him and Mana or not but their part of this Story and believe me if I say that I need them to build their Character so that you'll understand the later chapters of this Story more.

Bob, spoiler please.

"Long time no see! Ashy-boy."

Ah.. Gary, figures I knew he would make his debut one day. But now I know for sure, what is he going to do and why? That is for me to know right now and for you to know when you'll read this chapter! No worries, though! The poll is still on, there is still a chance a other person/Pokemon will make its part of the story!

Thank you for your reviews!;

Pearlshippinglover4life – Thank you for your review! And I'm proud to be a teaser, although it creeps me out that it makes me look like Dawn while I'm a boy, T,T. But anyway! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the future ones!

And of course, thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad to be back and updating the story I'm determined to finish until the bitter and long end.

**:?: Story Start! :?:**

_**(Chapter 7; Cooking Duty)**_

Ash groaned as he was rubbing his head, he had a headache, and who knew why? Well, he now knew why, as the thought yesterday and especially last night entered his thoughts. He shuddered at the thought of Brock trying to rubbing it in what Ash knew Brock saw: He and Dawn almost kissed. His head was in war, it was like armies in his launching Aura Spheres hitting none then their surroundings: His mind.

He was in a conflict, he knew he couldn't deny what he felt for Dawn but there was still some doubt in him that was opposing the thought of him liking Dawn more as a friend. Maybe Dawn didn't like him, maybe this was just another training to feel what its like to love someone. But why would Dawn kiss him on the cheek even if they stopped kissing, if it was part of a training then he surely already finished it.

Cursing his conflict and doubts he dragged his two sore legs out bed, he didn't forget that yesterday was also a hard training, and after only one hour of rest that did not fully heal him, he had to put his body and mind to the limit of fighting two of friends but still strong opponents.

Thinking about opponents, he didn't want too but he had to, Paul. Where was he, and what was he doing. Probably training to finish Ash his life and marrying Dawn by force to rule Sinnoh and if Paul knew he was the prince of Kanto.. He would start war on Kanto.

He groaned, now thinking about being a Prince. He hadn't given it much thought but being the son of King Aaron sure did surprise him a lot. Did that mean King Oak was just imposter? No, he knew for sure Oak was just holding the place of Kanto together until the real heir to the Throne is ready to take it's place: Himself.

And this is when another conflict started in his head, but now about being happy to be a prince and not. All this training was because he couldn't learn it sooner from his Father and Mother, so that would be the point of not being happy. But then again, if he didn't do the training he was never so close to Dawn and not to forget, he gets to rule Kanto if all goes right.

So little he knew, that something never goes right. He cursed himself as the past memories got the best of him, he knew he wasn't the best at the Academy for Knights but he couldn't say he was doing his best to either, and what about the forest, if he just stayed by his friends they would never be injured and in danger and why did Brock have to ruin the moment of him and Dawn. He didn't like Brock ruining the moment, but a other part did.

He was in a serious conflict and he didn't know this was all just a beginning of the conflicts he will get. He didn't even notice that he was sitting on his bed looking down on the ground with his eyes narrowed

on the carpet for 10 minutes long. He shook his head awake as he stood up on his two sore legs, _'Shit!' _He forgot, his legs were still a little sore, the pain echoed inside his body and he fell back on his bed.

He rested for a good another 10 minutes thinking about what kind of training the evil Brock had in his mastermind now. He was sure, Brock expected it all to happen and he knew Ash would crack sometime and the part of him liking Dawn would win, he slapped his forehead in the process he should of known! The hints were so easy, although they weren't on purpose they were still easy for him to figure it all out if he just wasn't busy with trying to survive the day of training.

The hints came back to him clearly, Dawn and him shopping, he should of known! He knew he needs clothes as a Prince and Dawn had a good taste of fashion but Training to go shopping? Yea right, then thinking about breakfast he had not long ago, Kazu asked them if it was like a date, he was so busy about cursing Kazu he didn't even notice he was right. And final dance lessons, sure you need to dance on party's as a Prince, it would be major embarrassing if you can't dance on maybe your own party. But still, whats up with all that, he didn't mind Dawn teaching it but there are so many dance teachers he surely could find a good one.

But he was grateful, if Brock didn't do all that. He would of have endured that or be embarrassed when he is in Kanto. But he awoke from his thoughts as he knew he was thinking circles as every thought came back to one subject: Dawn. And then he knew for sure, he confirmed it now, he liked Dawn.. A lot. Some would say its just because of the past events that she is the important thought in Ash's head. But everything led to her, it was like he was Destined to be with her..

_'Destiny.. Where did I heard that one before.'_ He was channeling his thoughts on search of something he heard about his destiny. _'**My name is.. Latios.'** _ - _'**I brought you here to give you a small gift, you'll ****surely need in your journey and destiny.' **_**-**_** 'The destiny, will be explained to you when you are ready. Goodbye, young Prince.'**_

_'Ofcourse! Latios told me something about a Destiny.. I'll know for sure in time, that moment will confirm if I'm right or wrong.'_

The door was opened, revealing a boy with Brown wild hair and Blue eyes narrowing at him, when the door fully opened and the light revealed his whole self, Ash saw Kazu wearing Leather armor over a white shirt. "Hmm? Kazu, what's wrong?"

A evil smirk was shown on Kazu's face as he walked towards Ash. Ash narrowed his eyes, was Kazu going to attack him!? But when the thought appeared, Kazu was on his knees begging Ash for some hints. Ash met the ground with his face. "Ugh.. You could of told me without the evil smirk, you know!" Kazu sighed, "And what would be the fun of that!?" Ash scratched the back of his while he chuckled, "Right, but what about?"

Kazu's play face turned serious as he closed the door and sat on the chair in front of Ash. "Do.. Do you have.. s-some hints to ask a girl out?" Ash's eyes widened as a smile made his way on his face. "Not really, since Brock has been making me do it so far." Kazu's gaze turned to the ground while a frown was shown on his face. "Oh.." Ash smiled, "Don't worry, I don't have hints but I can help you."

Kazu looked at Ash, and as he smiled he nodded. He was feeling a bit left out, Ash is now a member of the Aura Guardians and he now knows he's a prince.. Ash is getting stronger and he is now spending more time with Dawn..

He missed his friend, although they fight sometimes, Kazu knows that Ash will always be his friend no matter what, he missed training with Ash, they were Rivals and Friends. Ash was there to make Kazu determined to getting stronger to prove Ash he too could do something in the team.

But now he found himself in a little tight situation, he was starting to like a Princess, but not any Princess. The Princess of Sinnoh, he didn't know how but the moment he saw her, he was lost in her eyes and he couldn't escape but he didn't want to. But he needed advice, he didn't want to bother Brock since he already figured out what Brock was trying to do.

So that left Ash, and Ash already had some kind of experience with this kind of situations, kind of.. "Really?" Kazu asked excited while Ash just nodded and smiled. "Sure! It's been quite a while since I got the time to spend some time with friends."

Kazu's eyes blinked, he was paying attention to the line he said, this confirmed it. Ash said spending time with friends, but that means Dawn is now more then a friend for him. He smiled secretly, his plan worked, that didn't mean necessarily that he just wanted to know if Ash liked Dawn but he too wanted advice. Like hitting two Tyranitars with 1 hit. He shuddered a bit on the thought, he had BAD MEMORIES about Tyranitars

"Kazu... Kazu!.. KAZU!" Kazu was startled out of his thoughts as Ash was yelling his name. "Yea? Sorry.. did you say something?" Ash sighed, "Never mind. About Mana...." Kazu was shocked, how the hell did he knew? "Haha, did you really think I was that dense?" Kazu just kept staring at him with a blank face, _'Duh?'_

Ash's eye twitched, "Never mind, anyway. You first need to figure out if she likes you or not, the best way is to go straight to her, but then you can make a fool of yourself, so you'll better ask someone close to her if he or she has an idea about her feelings." Kazu nodded, that made sense and he was damn sure he isn't going to pick the first but the latter. Ash sighed, he knew what he would say and tell him to do. "Okay.. I'll ask Dawn about it, today. But nothing more." Ash stood up noticing his sore legs has rested successful, "Sheesh, if you can't even ask a girl then why did you become a knight?"

Kazu's eye twitched, _'The nerve!'_ Kazu stood up and stood before Ash, clearly angry. "You jerk! You're the Prince here and you were making a big fuss about going shopping." Ash's eye twitched, "It's not that I asked for it!" Kazu had a plan and he was going confirm his thought right here and now. "Tssk, sure. But then again--" Kazu turned his back on Ash and a evil smirk was on his face while he touched his chin with his finger.. "--Dawn is pretty beautiful too, maybe I should ask her out."

Ash's face was blank, his body was steaming and he knew and on the same time didn't knew why. "You .. Wouldn't!!" Kazu turned his face to Ash revealing his evil smirk. "Try. Me." Ash's eye twitched, he made a fist and launched it at Kazu who on the process turned his body fully and caught Ash's fist. Ash was grinding his teeth as he cursed himself for losing his calm and shown a weakness, a weakness Kazu could use to taunt him for.. Until the day he would... kiss her.

Kazu chuckled, the last few days, he was winning the little fights they had, except for the battles. Kazu was proud that he was getting better then Ash in this section. "But why do you care, Ash?" Ash narrowed his eyes towards Kazu as he was going to finish what he was starting. "It's not like you like her--" Kazu's eyes narrowed. "--Or do you?"

Ash's face went blank as he was controlling his Aura, making it flow to his head. His eyes closed in the process and Ash's body fell and hit the bed.

_**Aura World; Ash -**_

"Ugh.. My head." Ash said as he rubbed his head, _'What is it about me, always having a headache when I wake up?'_ He didn't bother to check his surroundings as he already got the hang of going to his Aura World. But what was this heat? He was sweating, it was suffocating the heat was just killing him!

"Why is it so hot!?" Ash noticed his Pokemon before him, including Riolu. "Riolu? How did you get here?" Riolu smiled, "**I always go here when there's nothing to do, I normally go out when I feel like it."** Ash sighed, he should of known. But that wasn't the subject he was here for. "But anyway, before I'm going to think about what I wanted to, why is it so hot in here?"

Grovyle sighed, he liked the sun, but this was just unbearable! **"Don't ask me, but if you find out, make sure to make it stop!"** And with that Grovyle jumped in the tree, enjoying the shadow as he took a nap. Pikachu just sighed, he knew Grovyle was just acting cool. But that's just Grovyle, **"Do you remember last time we talked, Ash?" **Ash simply nodded and knew about when he was sad it would be raining and angry would be a storm. **"Well, we didn't really go into detail, you see. It just stormed here, and then it stopped and then the world was on overdrive. But anyway, when your happy, the sun will shine, it's not too warm and not too cold. Tree's are making peaceful noises as the wind blows it softly. When your emotionless, a blizzard will start in this world and final Love.. Your feeling the effect now.." **Ash sighed, good to know. He need to keep his calm unless he wants to summon his Pokemon frozen in ice.

_'So does this mean I really like her, or … DO I JUST LOVE KAZU?!" _The thought echoed in the world, and when the Pokemon heard the latter they fell, unfortunately for Grovyle who was still awake in the tree, he had the most pain. Riolu sighed, when was Ash going to use his head. **"No.. But I can't tell you what to feel and for whom or what." **

A red hole was made in the sky, as all eyes were on the hole it revealed to be a Pokemon. Ash knew the shape but the colors were different. Not Blue and White.. But.. Red and White.. Latias! "Latias? How did she get in my Aura World and what is she doing here?" Latias was landing before Ash smiling. Riolu and Pikachu were already walking away, knowing who she was and why she was here. Ash glared at their backs. _'Thanks for the support!'_ Latias was giggling as she heard the thought.

"**Don't worry, Ash. I'm not here to hurt you, I just wanted to talk." **Ash eased a bit, he had to be on his guard, he know Latias was a kind Pokemon but just entering someone's Aura World felt like a war on itself! "Ok.. But why couldn't we talk in the Real World." Latias lay down on the grass and smiled. **"Two reasons, your in your Aura World and that's a part why I'm here and I can't ask Dawn to summon me or she will be suspicious that I'm planning something."** Ash just sighed. "Oh, yea that makes sense, alright... Wait!? What?! Your Dawn's Pokemon?"

Latias giggled, Dawn was right, he was funny. **"Yes, every Heir to throne will get a Latias and Latios.. In case of Dawn, she is the oldest and so the heir to the throne of Sinnoh, so that's why she got me. You already met Latios.. The Pokemon of the.. Deceased king.. But it's no time to think about that now, if a Prince or Princess is born in Sinnoh they will receive their Latios or Latias from their parents when they are 12, to protect them from evil. And if there is no Prince or Princess and in this case no Prince of Sinnoh, Latios will choose its Summoner. And when it's chosen, Dawn is forced... To marry the person." **

Ash's eyes widened, the information echoing in his head or so told the world itself. Does that mean he isn't the one for Dawn!? When people told him the sentence: 'There comes a time when your whole world will fall apart and the only thing you can do is wait and hope it all will be over, soon.' He didn't thought it would hit him in the face like asking if he really thought they were all saying crap.

Latias smiled, she noticed the buildings crack and trees were starting to fall down, lakes were trying to overflow the whole village, she couldn't say she was happy with was happening but this means he really cared about Dawn and that means there is no other reason to tell him. **"Ash.." **Ash was looking at Latias while small tears were forming in his eyes. Slowly it was starting to rain and on that same moment, the tears were falling from his eyes, sliding on his cheeks as they touched the ground so did the rain and then the rain continued.

"**It's time I tell you about your destiny.."** Ash just simply nodded as he understood he had to continue. **"There is nothing I can tell you about your Destiny.. Want to know why?" **Ash again nodded as another tears fell from his cheek and touched the ground. **"Cause you.. are able to create your own Destiny. To form it, build it and maybe destroy it.. Every path you'll choose will open more and more. Your position is the heaviest of the whole world, and you want to know why the world choose you, Ash?" **Ash shook his head, still startled of what he was wearing. **"Because everyone knows, you are strong enough to carry that burden. Nothing is lost, remember that, Ash. Always, remember that."**

Ash just nodded as he wiped his tears away, he knew what he had to do. Latias smiled, he surely is like his Father.

"**But about why the other reason I'm here.." **Ash's eyes narrowed at Latias, curious of what was to come. **"Dawn is trying to wake you up and she'll probably be worried now."** Ash simply nodded, after a good 5 seconds he was being worried himself. **"Good luck, Ash. And by the way, Latias and Latios are inseparable, remember that too." **Latias smiled as she flied up and went into the portal, letting the last thought make her last in Ash's world. _**'Now let's hope he figure out the last Sentence.'**_

_**Back in the Real World -**_

"Ash.. Ash!.. Wake up.. Please.." Tears were falling from her eyes on the bed as she was holding Ash's hand, closing her eyes, Dawn was hoping Ash would wake up. He wasn't waking up for a good hour and it didn't help much that she noticed tears were falling from his eyes, surely it proved he was alive but she didn't want him to be sad.. "D.. Dawn?" Dawn opened her eyes and it widened as she saw Ash's eyes halve closed eyes looking at her. "Oh Ash, don't make me so worried. After Kazu told me you felt asleep suddenly while you were arguing it got me so worried!"

"I'm sorry, I was in my Aura World." Ash smiled at her, and that was enough for Dawn to remember the last time she visited her World. Normally visiting your Aura World is only for Aura Guardians but since she is the Summoner of Latias she also could visit her. But thinking about their last conversation hurt.

It was only yesterday night for she went sleeping.

_ Flashback _

"_Dawn, there is something I have to tell you that I already should of told you when you were 12." Dawn looked at Latias and nodded, what could it be?_

"_Maybe you should sit down.." Dawn was a little scared but she sat down on the bench near the big lake with a big island in the middle. It was her Aura World. "About Latios.. You know that normally the Prince who is the Heir will receive it, right?" Dawn just nodded with a smile, she just had to stay positive. "Well, since there is no Heir Prince, Latios is obligated to choose a person who will be its summoner.. And then you will be..." _

_Dawn was looking at Latias with a bit scared face on her face, did that mean.. No.. It can't be, but that thought was destroyed by the next sentence: "Then you will be forced to marry this person." Dawn's world fell apart and she broke into tears. Latias was sad and so left her alone to think about it._

_ Flashback End _

"Dawn.. What's wrong?" Ash asked worried, it hurt him. He knew this pain she had, he only felt it like minutes ago. "Nothing i-is wrong.. Ash.. No need to.. Worry." Dawn was stuttering while she was sad, she wiped her tears away. Ash's face dropped and his gaze was focused on the sheets. "Oh.. Ok.." Dawn put up a fake smile and she excused herself. He finally walked out his room, noticing it was still midday since the sun was still shining brightly.

He slowly walked up to a big stone on the Training grounds with his head down, his hat was shadowing his eyes, only leaving a shadow on the place. Nobody could read his face, but why would they? It's clearly shown he's sad, why else would you walk with your head down?

He sat on the big stone, looking at the sky, as Pidgey's were occupying the clear blue sky. It was a great day and yet it wasn't. He sighed, why was life such a conflict like this morning was. His stomach grumbled, he was hungry and yet.. He wasn't. His world really fell apart as he was both.. Both happy and sad. Happy that he noticed that Dawn too had pain because she felt something for him. But sad she had to endure the pain and that he wasn't the one for Dawn.

He didn't notice Riolu leaning against his back, also enjoying the weather. **"Ash.. I only can give you advice right now.. But you need to know, Grovyle, Pikachu and me will always stand ready to help you." **Ash smiled, his Pokemon, of course. If he was sad they are too, they are like his brothers. "Got some advice, Riolu?" Riolu smiled. **"Of course, but this only a small reminder.. Latias told you that you are able to shape your own Destiny, right? Well, why don't you start shaping it, the way you please?" **

Ash smiled, leave it to Riolu to remind him of it. "Hey.. How can you hear me when I talk normal?" Riolu sighed, and leave it to Ash to turn the subject to show his dense side. **"Because Ash, you'll normally only use it if your in battle or far away. We aren't far away, but we aren't in battle either and besides it's not like someone evil is trying to know what we are talking about, so no reason to hide something." **

Of course, he really need to think before he talks but he just couldn't help it. He simply nodded as they enjoyed the view, "Riolu.. What should I do.. I can't force Latios to pick me as his summoner and I wouldn't want it either way. But I thought I finally knew she liked me back and now I know for sure and now it's for nothing.." Riolu frowned, Ash was right, he wasn't the person to force people. **"Remember Ash, everyone endures pain someday, the longer it will not show itself, the harder the pain will hit you when it finally hits you. I'm not talking about Physical pain but more Mental. The only thing you can do about it, learn from it and wait.. Wait until maybe something happens to make it all seem right again. That's the circle of pain and sorrow."**

It hurts, but it's true. Ash lowered his head until he noticed a presence, he turned his gaze to a girl standing there just sitting on the bench, Dawn. _**"And by the way, Latias and Latios are inseparable, remember that too."**_ Ash smiled a bit, but this didn't proved everything as he noticed another presence behind him. The person had wild-spiky brown hair and green eyes, a red cape with armor with the Kanto logo on the back of the cape: 'Gary.'

"Long time no see! Ashy-boy." Ash jumped of the stone and stood face to face with Gary. "So it has, Gary." Ash smiled, like Kazu he and him were Rivals and friends. The three of them used to play knights together when they were little. "What are you doing here?" Gary grinned as he made fist and lifted it halve in the air. "I was called to train you the perks of being a Prince, and who better then the person who is a Prince his whole life." Ash sighed, "Figures.. But, when I become a king, are you still a prince?"

Gary smiled, "Yes, although my Grandpa is only holding the place for the real heir, he is still a king and a Prince will stay a Prince. The only thing that will change is the Heir, since people thought and are still thinking there is no other heir. I will claim the throne, but no worries, this is a battle I can't win."

Ash sighed, his stomach grumbled again. "Are you thinking with your stomach again, Ashy-boy?" Ash's eye twitched, "You.. I should of-" Brock walked to Ash. "Hey Ash!" Ash looked past Gary and looked at Brock. "What is the matter?"

"Ash, since the staff is free today, Dawn and you are going to cook." Ash's face paled. He couldn't cook! Figures, _'Good one, Brock. Don't have to guess, who will help me to teach Cooking.'_ Ash awoke from his thoughts, "Why do I have to cook anyway? Aren't there are any staff in the Kingdom of Kanto?" Brock smiled, "Yes, but your not only a Prince, Ash. You are also a Aura Guardian and a member of Platoon 9! If something happened to me, you would starve!"

Ash sighed, he knew Brock was right. Gary was trying to hold his laughter, but he just couldn't. "Hahaha! Why don't you just burn the whole kitchen, right now?" Ash grumbled something about Brown haired pests as he made his way to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, Dawn was already there.

Dawn smiled, at least she could spend some time with Ash before the whole Latios and Latias thing. "Hey Ash, ready to do some cooking?" Ash sighed, "Do I have choice." Dawn giggled, as she handed Ash a apron, "Don't think so!"

Ash was in charge of cutting the vegetables, first he started to Husk the Carrots, Leeks and Turnip-rooted Celery. After he was finished with that he was cutting them into small lines, he started boiling the water and when the water boiled he inserted the Leeks, when the water started boiling again he started putting the Leeks in a bowl with cold water. He did this to the Turnip-rooted Celery and Carrots (Celery first, since Carrots leave the water orange).

He cursed himself that he now was husking the potatoes, they were cooking for 6 Persons, Gary decided he didn't want to come, he wasn't hungry either way and that was fine with Ash. But still 2 big potatoes for each person, was tiresome and then he started cutting them in cubes and then waited till the water boiled again, he inserted the potatoes and waited for it to boil a good 2 minutes before getting it out and put it in a bowl with cold water.

He couldn't believe it was this easy, but he simply followed the instructions, Dawn told him to do. And his last task was baking the meat, it was simply only some butter and some salt on the raw meat before putting it the pan. "This isn't that hard!" Dawn giggled, she finished the soup and vegetables and was now busy making the Dessert. "No, not really, it's only hard when your trying something you don't know what to do."

Ash smiled, although they were quiet, it was fun and cozy. They were simply silent since they were concentrating on the task they were busy with. They were finally finished, they started cooking 2 hours before they would eat dinner. They finished the soup, the main course and the Dessert.

They went to the dinner room and noticed it was already decorated by the rest. They putted the soup pot on the middle of the table and they each got some soup, it wasn't very royal but it made them feel different, they were no slave drivers to order people to do their dirty work, well at least not as much as other rich families would.

When they finished the soup they picked out the meat, potatoes and vegetables out the oven and putted it in the middle of the table. They all enjoyed diner, Ash was enjoying it the most. "Ah! Feels good to eat your own well worked food!" Everybody nodded, and Ash sweat dropped. They didn't cook it, well Dawn did, but they only server the table!

The dessert was simple, some pieces of fruit with whipped cream on it and after that they all did the dishes.

_**~ Meanwhile ~**_

Gary was in a cave, with a huge lake filled with islands, while the middle was the biggest one. He looked at the Pokemon with a 'why-am-I-here?' face.

Latios simply smiled, **"Gary Oak, I need to talk to you.."**

**:¿: Story End!? :¿:**

**Oh dear, I'm such a teas.**

**What about this conflict, are Ash and Dawn ever going to be together? Does Latias know Ash's father so well, because maybe Latios was his Pokemon? Is Gary going to be the summoner of Latios? Am I freaking out of my mind? Will I stop saying this? Seriously?**

**Sure.**

**Some small little plots. Kind of evil thing to do, to start ruining everything I started building.. Isn't it? Well, your right. It hurts like hell! But no, can't promise you it will stop or if it does it won't happen again. You'll just have to find out..**

**Next Spoiler: **

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

**Woops.. I meant:**

""**Ash, I need to talk with you."**

**This spoiler,, AGAIN!? Curse you CopyClone.**

**Broke my record of words.. Again..**


	8. Love Arc: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon nor-.. Ah shizzlebag, let's skip it 1 time... PLEASE?

**Author Notes:** Yea like we don't get enough notes! Anyways, Chapter 8.. Does make your heart lighten or maybe it will crush it.. Ah, what should it be.. Can you still endure my torture? Or has the rope snapped and you already send the dogs after me.. Figures, here comes your dog now.. But anyway if you noticed, I lied a bit. I promise it won't happen again – Writer's promise!! I lied about making no Dramatic plot, well for some it was (I think).

Since I know have a feeling for writing 5000 words as minimum for making up lost time, I'll include Kazu and Mana too, previous chapter was only the simple beginning.

**Bob, spoiler.**

_They kept staring at each other as they drowned in each other eyes while her heart was beating rapidly as she saw him smile, their faces were about to touch each other and then ----------_

… Ah crap! Have to buy a new Bob. Great, now anyway! Don't you start using that Search machine (Ctrl + F) cause I will punish you the next chapter for it, BELIEVE IT!

**Reason fast update:** Well, I can't say I would be busy like hell, but this week I got some free time but I have a test week, and I curse school for it since my class just got back from the trip but alas all tests have to be made at the same date and time! So make story little shorter, I'm updating this weekend faster cause I don't know if I cant update this week, but I think I can.

**Thank you for your review(s):**

**PEARLSHIPPERBRETT**: Eh, sorry for not putting you in the previous chapter. I always are so hasty when I'm excited! But thank you for your review and I hope you'll like this chapter and the future ones.

**PokeFanboy95** – Thank you for your review. And surely you already know my answer to your suggestion. I hope you'll like this chapter and the future ones.

**And of course thank you all for your reviews! **

**:T,T: Story S-Start.. :T,T:**

_**(Chapter 8; All is fair in love and...)**_

_'Conflict.'_ Ash's thought was all about conflicts, yesterday too. He groaned, he knew today would determine everything. If Dawn and he are meant for each other or not. Why did he get all the conflicts, why was his life so hard. He envied Kazu now, he could rest assured to have Mana for himself.. _'Oh Crap! I forgot to ask Dawn if she know something about Mana liking Kazu.'_

He smacked his head, he was never going to rest peaceful until he would hear Kazu be pissed at him. Kazu is crazy enough to follow him over the whole earth just to give him a piece of his mind, so saving trouble he will just stay a good boy and try to stay away from Kazu and ask Dawn if she knows something. He hated the conflict he was in, he wanted to be the one for Dawn but how does he know he is the one, Latios has to accept him first, if he didn't knew better he would say Latios was the father of Dawn, figures.

But then again if Latios would accept him wouldn't he have like.. A father – Daughter relationship? He shuddered at the thought, _'Curse my mind!'_ He should of visit Brock to tell him about this little conflict, but its a bad idea, he never wants to see Brock showing his evil smirk again. Brock was like Kazu sometimes, haunting him when he found a weakness. Why was he marked for being teased?

The door was kicked open, revealing a angry brown haired boy. "Ash, you and I. Outside now!" Ash was shocked, not by the outburst by a door flying his way, hitting him death on if it wasn't destroyed by Riolu. "Thanks." Riolu smiled as he nodded and followed Ash outside.

"So, Kazu want to talk about it?" - "Aura Summon." Kazu yelled out as Charmeleon and Primeape appeared. "I guess, no." Kazu was staring at Ash with cold eyes. Ash sighed, "Why are we fighting." A evil smirk appeared on Kazu. " 'Cause I felt like it.." Ash fell, _'Figures..'_ His stomach grumbled, "But I haven't had breakfast yet."

Kazu sighed, "Don't care. You'll pay for not keeping to your promise." Ash cursed Kazu under his breath for remembering. "Alright fine, but after I'll launch you to Kanto, I'll ask her." Kazu simply nodded and ordered his Pokemon to attack, _'Three vs Two..' _Ash simply frowned as he saw that he was in a disadvantage and he didn't feel like summoning his other Pokemon, Ah well..

"Aura Armor 1" Kazu eyes widened as he heard Ash speak that last sentence, this technique though in Level 1 stage, requires at least enough control to configure Aura to every part of your body and support the need of Aura if required.

Ash's body was surrounded by Blue Aura leaking from his body, the Aura made a small twister around Ash enchanting his armor with a blue small layer on it. This technique only in Level 1 stage is able to repel all Level 1 and most Level 2 Aura Techniques. Kazu cursed Ash under his breath, sure he could use Level 3 techniques but Kazu was too busy to increase his capacity then his control that his Aura Capacity will run out faster if he uses a Level 3 technique.

"Well then Kazu, are you ready." Ash had a determined look on his face, to bad his mind wasn't determined as him. _'I need to finish this fast, my control isn't nearly that good to hold this for at least 5 minutes!' _Kazu frowned as he saw Ash's determined look, if only he knew about Ash's thoughts. "Unfortunately for you, I was born ready." Ash raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Then how about the time -" "I SIMPLY FORGOT MY PANTS! Ugh, let's just begin." Kazu sighed, leave it to Ash to make sure Kazu will yell at him.

The Pokemon who were standing on the sideline for a little while where now walking back on the field, with a amused look on their faces except for Riolu the other 2 Pokemon remembered that time clearly. When Primeape was about stand still and prepare to fight, he dashed towards Riolu. Riolu was paying attention the whole time when he walked back on the field, dodged the fists that were thrown at him.

Ash took this chance and jumped in the tree, he whispered something while he looked at Kazu to formulate a strategy plan, realizing this wasn't normally like him, he jumped out the tree and came at Kazu with a Level 1 Aura Blade. Kazu narrowed his eyes. "Aura Blade 2!" He smashed the blade to match it with Ash's. Ash its blade broke and Kazu laughed but it quickly was gone as his eyes widened.

He did that trick, again. When the blade broke he saw another Blade hidden behind the other one, and this one was a Level 4. Ash smiled and slashed his blade to cut Kazu's in halve, he was about to finish if it wasn't for Charmeleon hitting him in the face with it's tail. Ash was grinding on the ground till he started rolling. He got up and cursed himself for forgetting Charmeleon or so Kazu thought, out of nowhere Ash's Grovyle hit Charmeleon with his Leaf Blades and the two continued their last match that was still undecided.

Riolu jumped up and landed on one arm of Kazu. Primeape noticed this and used his other arm to try and hit him if it wasn't for Kazu jumping over him and kicking him in the back. Primeape fell on the ground with its face, it made him very angry but when he turned his head to see where Riolu was he only saw a small Blue Sphere hit him. A smoke appeared from the small explosion and if Primeape is alright is still unknown.

Meanwhile Kazu was losing his Aura and unbelievable fast, he was put in a corner since Ash was pinning him down, making him unable to counter attack all the slashes he was getting, Ash too was getting tired. But he has to hold on, he has to win or else Kazu will never improve. The two of them were always trying to best each other out, but now that Ash is an Aura Guardian who receives good training, he is just going to fast for Kazu.

And if Kazu wins now and Ash's wins again it will just rub his face in the dirt showing him that he never could and will catch on with Ash and never be able to make its part in Platoon 9. Kazu jumped back and knew this wouldn't work but he had to make sure Ash will stop in his trail and he needed to do it fast. "Aura Sphere 1!" The sphere was fast and Ash smiled, determined this wouldn't do him harm.

But then the Armor dropped, _'Curses..'_ The sphere hit Ash in the stomach and Ash was grinding on the ground still on his two feet. Kazu was startled, he didn't expect Ash to have a limit, now he could win. But as he looked around and saw when the smoke was cleared, Primeape was dizzy from the bump on his head that he got from the Aura Sphere and Riolu wasn't the Pokemon to wait for him to not return the favor if it would happen to him, so he finished it with a bigger Aura Sphere.

Grovyle and Charmeleon were still matching each other, they were like Ash and Kazu determined to win and prove the other their power. Grovyle lifted his left arm to hit Charmeleon in the stomach but Charmeleon blocked it with its tail when he turned around. Charmeleon jumped in the air and prepared his Flamethrower, Grovyle waited for the last moment. Charmeleon unleashed his Flamethrower and before it could hit Grovyle, Grovyle who had enough time now to dodge jumped to the right.

Charmeleon followed Grovyle with its Flamethrower, but Grovyle then jumped towards him and unexpected Charmeleon's flamethrower went out. Grovyle smashed Charmeleon with its Leaf Blades, smashing Charmeleon into the ground. Charmeleon stood up leaning on one of his legs, he then fired his Fire Spin attack at Grovyle and managed to hit him, then went K.O. Grovyle landed on the ground and then fell on his knees as the Fire that was like a twister around him was dealing damage and he too went K.O.

Riolu joined Ash as he and Kazu stood face to face. "Well, Kazu. Give up yet?" Kazu gave Ash a angry scowl while he sharpened his senses, "Of course not!" He never expected two fast blue spheres already making its way to him. They exploded leaving a big cloud of smoke, unrevealed what the status of Kazu is, "I already expected you to say that." Ash narrowed his eyes to see if he can see something, he didn't want to use his Aura Eyes, Kazu won't have a chance. But as Ash looked closely he saw White pure eyes look at him. He raised his eyebrow and went in a battle stance.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed the unexpected. Kazu was the person with the White Shiny eyes. And next to him was an Absol. Riolu knew what this meant, **"Look out Ash, if an Absol appeared beside him that means that he too has been chosen to be a member of the Aura Guardians."** Ash was shocked, he looked at Riolu with a surprised face. **"Now that I think about it, what so different about Riolu and Absol"** Riolu narrowed his eyes.

"**Ash every person has a different Aura Pattern and fighting style. Your style fits mine, cause your more a combat user who loves to use his Aura and strategy. Kazu is more a shallow fighter, he and his Pokemon normally only talk in battle with their fist, Absol's don't have much Aura but are excellent fighters without Aura and they can increase attacks of their allies and form Strategy's. So actually Absol is filling in Kazu's weakness while your a Balanced fighter so you got me to make sure you stay balanced."**

Ash sighed, everyday he learned something new. But what about Kazu's eyes, what do they do.. Riolu told him his eyes could do much more then just see Aura Patterns all around him. He said the other thing it will do is inform him some basic information about the opponent. (Like a Pokedex in your eyes!)

(A/N: Ah, snap. You know I just watched a my first couple of Naruto Episodes yesterday and then I noticed, the blue eyes are just alike the Byakugan!)

Ash looked from Riolu to the eyes and then back to Riolu. **"What does his eyes do?"** Riolu sighed, **"It enables him to see what his Pokemon can, and since Absol can predict natural disasters and with a little Aura to help him, attacks too, he can use it all to his advantage."** Kazu smiled, "Hey Ash, guess what?" Ash sighed, "You are a Aura Guardian now, right."

Kazu frowned, "Your no fun, you need to guess wrong first. Then you should reply the truth." Ash rolled his eyes, "Sure, let's just begin." They both remade their Fighting stances, Ash activated his Eyes and Blue locked in with White as they both started in a heat of battle. The battle was getting tenser by the minute, Ash's training paid off, but Kazu was better now. Ash figured Absol gave Kazu more raw power and some extra Aura Capacity and Control. Like Ash got all his hidden Aura and more Control.

"**So finally, we meet again, Absol."** Riolu smiled, shooting an Aura Sphere towards Absol. Absol dodged and used his Night Slash which Riolu countered with his Force Palm and an explosion was formed. Both Pokemon were smiling at each other, **"Indeed, it has been long since we first met. 15 Years was it? We were both watching our Summoners grow."** Riolu simply nodded to what Absol said and they continued their battle.

The battle was heavy but both Pokemon and Guardians were tired, they fought their hearts out and it all ended up in a draw. Kazu had a smirk on his face, "Your getting weak Ash, your normally better then this." Kazu was saying while he was catching his breath. Ash just sighed, "Your forgetting that I was fighting on a empty stomach and you and I both know what that means."

Kazu just mumbled something about 'I should of known.' Ash walked towards Absol and smiled. "Nice to meet ya, Absol!" Absol simply smiled and nodded while Ash and Riolu walked away, "Hey Ash, where are you going?" Ash turned his face a little and smiled, "I'm going to eat something in the city, don't worry I'll ask Dawn when I'll come back." Kazu simply smiled and nodded before proposing Absol to train some more.

It was busy on the street, people were walking around the streets, visiting the shops and Inns. Riolu was sitting on Ash's right shoulder enjoying the sun that was warming him up. Ash was walking around with a smile on his face, unlike Pallet City, Twinleaf City was very busy and it could be cozy. In Pallet City it was busy but it was never crowded, not that it wasn't cozy it was just that Kanto has been more about Platoons and Pokemon then Sinnoh does.

It all is because Sir Aaron the previous Kanto King and his Father defeated the evil Spiritomb, but before that Spiritomb's army almost destroyed Kanto Kingdom and mostly Pallet City just because they weren't prepared and were like Sinnoh, they were happy and in peace. But sure Kanto is in peace, but the kingdom learned their lesson and tend to always stay on guard but still have a peaceful and happy life.

Sinnoh and Hoenn Kingdom were only just starting to show more interest in defending their country's. The last couple of years, evil Pokemon tend to appear more often then they wished for. And they can't always ask Kanto to send a Platoon for a mission, sure they were allies but it could show to everyone that their kingdom was in no position to even defend their Kingdom if something should tend to happen.

Putting those thoughts behind, Ash bought some apples for him and Riolu on the way back, but when he almost reached the Castle Gates, he overhead something. "So that's done, that Chimchar won't bother us again, anytime soon." Ash's eyes turned serious as he walked to the three man. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. What is it that Chimchar has done to you?"

The man sighed, "That Chimchar always steals food from my Shop and I've had enough it so I decided to do something about it." Ash sighed, poor Chimchar.. He saw the Chimchar injured lying in the dark corner of the alley. The Chimchar was unconscious. "I'll be taking him with me."

The three man only nodded but apologized for the trouble. Riolu just waved it off since Ash was carrying Chimchar. _'I should of hit them, but then again it won't help me if I hit a civilian and then get trailed by guards.' _Ash just sighed and simply walked to the Castle as destination to his room.

When Chimchar woke up, he saw Ash and got scared. Ash simply smiled, "I won't hurt you Chimchar, you must be starving. Here have an apple." Ash picked the apple out the bowl and gave it to Chimchar. Chimchar carefully grabbed the apple and started eating. When Chimchar was finished a happy face was shown on Chimchar and he thanked Ash and Riolu for the rescue.

"Hey Chimchar, do you have an Summoner?" Ash asked curiously, he liked Chimchar and could use his strength in battle. Chimchar simply shook his head while he lowered his head. "Do you want to join my journey as my Pokemon?" Chimchar thought about it, he seemed kind of to tend his injuries and feed him. He was at least better then the previous Summoner.

He lifted his arm in the air and simply replied, "Chimchar!" Ash smiled and touch Chimchar with his hand, he send some Aura into Chimchar and took a step back. He looked curiously at Chimchar, if Chimchar disappeared he was sent to Ash's Aura World. But if the blue layer of Aura surrounding him disappeared, he chooses to stay free. He heard about some people having Evil Aura and can catch and release every Pokemon they want except for the Legendary.

Chimchar just smiled and then disappeared. Ash smiled, he now had a Chimchar and he knew Chimchar would be a great addition to his team of Pokemon.

_'What was it that I had to do, again?'_ Ash was walking around the Castle alone since Riolu wanted to talk with Chimchar in the Aura World. **"Asking Dawn about Mana's feelings for Kazu?"** Ash smiled, _'That's right, thanks Pikachu.'_ Ash knocked on her door of her room. "Hey Dawn, are you there?" The door opened, revealing Dawn combing her hair. "Hey Ash, is there something I can help you with."

Ash scratched the back of his head softly, "Well actually, I came to ask you about Mana." Dawn frowned, _'Did he.. No.. It can't be..' _ Ash sighed, "Not to get you wrong idea's, It's for Kazu." Dawn smiled, "What kind of Idea's?" Ash was waving his hands rapidly, "No, no, no. I didn't mean it like .. Oh forget it.. Well.. About what I wanted to ask." Dawn giggled, "Sure, ask away but come in. I think your question is a bit 'Private', isn't it?"

Ash only smiled and nodded as he entered her room. Her room was 2 times bigger then Ash's, she had a big closet and big double bed. Two big windows with beautiful carpets were on the wall the bed was leaning to. In the middle there was big carpet pink carpet and a small to medium cupboard with 4 drawers on it and a mirror hanging on the wall above the cupboard.

Dawn sat dawn on the chair in front of the cupboard, continuing combing her hair in front of the mirror,

"What did you want to ask, Ash?" Ash smiled as he stood behind Dawn looking at her back and face since he saw the mirror. "Well, Kazu kind of has a thing for Mana.. So.. He came to me for help.." Dawn giggled and decided to teas Ash again, "Because you are an expert?"

Ash sighed, _'Knew it, she has to tease at least once in 2/3 days!'_ Ash was looking at his feet, "Well, not really. Until recently, I've noticed I'm a little more confident.. But that's not the point! I being the good friend I am, has proposed to help him by asking you if you knew something about Mana having a thing for Kazu.." Dawn smiled, she just finished combing her hair and it was good to hear Ash was getting more confident, "Well, as a sister I know these things, but who told you I would tell you?"

Sweat was forming on Ash's forehead, he was in a dangerous situation, what should he reply? _'If I tell her, nobody and I just thought she would. Then I'm digging my grave, but if I tell her how I feel, the pain will get to me and her eventually...'_ Ash frowned, he was trying to forget about his feelings for Dawn, not that he wanted to, but it just hurts to feel the pain of knowing you can't be with her every second of the day.

Dawn was reading Ash's eyes, she knew clearly he was analyzing the situation and she don't want him to pass out because he is going to escape to his Aura World, figures. "Just kidding, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else not even Kazu." Dawn teased.

Ash was raising his eyebrow, if he can't tell Kazu. He has to leave hints, right? That way he isn't telling him anything but still making sure he knows that the feelings are the same. "Ok, I'll do it." Dawn smiled, "Okay. I'm sure that Mana still doesn't have the same feelings as Kazu but, I think she needs to a little push to figure it out. I know she is liking him more then a friend, but she still needs to confirm it to herself."

_'That makes sense, just like me she too needs a slight push.' _Ash nodded, "Thanks, I'll let myself out, if you don't mind." Ash walked to the door. Dawn nodded and said her goodbye. Ash opened the door and left while still closing the door after him. Dawn smiled but then tears formed in her eyes as she made her way to bed and sat on it. The fresh tears running down her face, _'I love him, Latias. I love him so much, that it hurts to know..'_

Ash was walking with his head down, he didn't leave. He stood against the door, listening if Dawn would be alright. He already saw it in her eyes while she was analyzing his that she was starting to cry and Ash knew why. That's the whole reason why they can't be.. He knew Riolu told him to shape his own destiny and Latias did too, but he can't control other Pokemon's or People's choices.. It wasn't like him, not like him at all..

Ash searched for Kazu whole midday until he found him and that's when he decided to drop the hints, for instance he dropped a small note under the door from Kazu.

_'anaM sneed a elttil hsup.' _

Ash sighed, when Kazu just asked him if he knew what was on this weird note.. Ash just simply replied, "Have you ever checked the mirror lately?" Hopefully that would give him an idea, but nooooo, he just went to check the mirror and saw that he was getting handsomer by the day. _'Stupid idiot.' _"JUST CHECK THE NOTE VIA THE MIRROR, OKAY?!" Kazu was mumbling something about 'Whats your problem'.

He checked the note in the mirror and saw the same blur backwards. "Yes.. And now?" Ash looked at the note and cursed himself under his breath for writing it wrong. He then made a sign for Kazu to follow him, they saw Mana and Ash pointed at him and nodded. Kazu was just raising his eyebrow, he then was started playing hints. And after 23 try's. Kazu finally got it.

"Oh.. But you could of just told me.." Kazu said simply and Ash smashed his forehead. "I promised Dawn I wouldn't and now I didn't. Now good luck, I'm going to rest a little."

Kazu was glad, it could have been worse, but now that it wasn't he still has a chance and since there is no chance he is going to ask Brock to set something up, he'll just have to do it himself. Ash was to tired and to dense to even plan this stuff. Dawn, well, he still isn't sure if she meant like not letting Kazu know about Mana's feelings so that was a no go. Johanna, ask the queen to set her own daughter up with a simple Aura Guardian? Don't think so. And he searched for Gary but it was like he disappeared.

He sighed, then he had no choice to ask Mana to do something 'small' together. He spotted Mana and walked up to her. "Hey Mana, do you mind if I sit down next to you?" Mana smiled, "Hey and sure." Kazu smiled back and sat down next to Mana, the view was great. They were on an open field next to the Training Grounds and they could see the beautiful sun so clearly.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Mana asked, unexpectedly glancing at Kazu. But if Kazu looked at Mana, he could only see her eyes shine as she enjoyed the sun. Kazu too was glancing secretly at Mana and replied. "Yes yo-- it is." Kazu cursed himself for almost saying it, he just hoped Mana didn't notice. Mana giggled, she already knew what he was doing and she didn't mind. She secretly loved it, although she didn't know it yet. She of most people should actually know this feeling, since she was helping Brock and her Mom.

"Kazu?" - "Hmm?" Mana looked at him with a curious look on her face, "What does it feel to be an Knight?" Kazu looked from her to the sun and smiled, "It is exciting, to go on adventures. I don't know much since I just became Knight recently, but this mission made me feel free and it is fun and you feel safe just to know your comrades and friends have your back."

"Let's go swimming." Mana said, breaking the silent. Kazu just nodded, not paying very good attention. "Sure... WAIT, what?!" Mana giggled, "You heard me, it's beautiful weather and it just bothers me that we both are just sitting ducks here. Besides, I haven't swam in a while now." Kazu sighed, "Sure, if that is what you want." They both dressed in their fitting swim suit's.. (In different rooms.. OFCOURSE!)

"Are you sure about this, Mana?" Kazu didn't have objections but he really don't want to bother Mana. Mana smiled, "Ofcourse! Besides, your a knight right, isn't it your mission and duty to protect a Princess. Ash isn't here and so is Brock.. Or should we go searching for them?" Mana's smile turned in to a giggle. "No, I'm strong enough to protect you. I'll promise." Kazu sighed, _'Poor Ash, I never knew how it felt like to be teased by a Princess. And Dawn will probably be better at it..'_

Mana smiled and nodded, "Just so you know, I don't want you to join me for protection but because I like if you would come with me." Mana quickly turned her head, she was blushing a bit. Kazu too turned his head because he was blushing.. "Oh.. S-sure, I get it. I'd love to come with you." They both walked in their clothes to the lake in the backyard of the Castle, they took of their clothes leaving Kazu in Brown swim pants and Mana in her Light-blue swimming clothes. (You know what I mean, -,-)

Mana was walking slowly to the lake and then started running while she laughed, "Last one in the lake is a slowpoke!" Kazu's eye twitched, she was cheating. He ran after her, noticing he won't make it in time. He jumped at her and put his arms around her waist while turning around and landing first in the water.

When they were above water, Kazu made himself the winner, "Aha! I fell in the water first, Slowpoke!" Mana giggled, "Ok, I admit, you win.." It was silent for a bit since they just noticed, Kazu still hadn't let go of her waist yet. He quickly let go, "Ah, sorry.." He looked down at the water, making the hair fall down and shadowing his blush. Mana smiled but couldn't help but blush too, "It's alright.."

"Come on, let's go to the underwater cave." Mana said smiling. Kazu smiled back, "Sure.. But how do we get there? I don't have any water Pokemon.." - "Aura Summon!" Two lights appeared, the first light revealed a tiny body with a red gem on the stomach and the other looked like a fish with fins of a butterfly. "Phione!" "Lumineon!"

Kazu's eye was shining, "Wow.. But.. What is it with you Princesses having Legendary Pokemon?" Mana giggled, "Well, Kanto has its Platoons to protect the Prince or Princess, we have guards but still not enough to fend off an army. The Pokemon are for my protection, but I see them as my friends." Kazu only nodded, and Mana giggled while she held on to Phione, "See you down there!" And with that she dived under.

Kazu smiled, "Lumineon, could you help me to get there?" Lumineon simply smiled. Kazu held on to Lumineon while she dived under. It was beautiful, there were Pokemon everywhere. He spotted Mana and when they swam next each other, a group of Luvdisc swam by. They both smiled at each other and then entered the tunnel to the underwater cave. It was dark, but then Lumineon's fins started glowing he could see ahead.

When they reached the cave they stepped out the water and Mana told the Pokemon they could have some fun. Kazu looked around and spotted a door, "What is a door doing here?" Mana smiled and opened the door, revealing a room full with furniture.

Kazu was amazed, he looked around. The room was like a living room and there was a kitchen that was separated with the living room by a small wall of the cave. There were a couple of doors, each leading to a room where you could sleep except for the bathroom. "Is it like your secret home or something?" Dawn only giggled of Kazu's remark, "No silly, it is a cave to hide when we are attacked and its not safe anymore. Sinnoh always has a chance if the Royal Family is alive."

Kazu nodded, that made sense. Mana was sitting on the couch and made a sign for Kazu to sit down. "Let's talk."

Gary was lying down on a branch of a tree, thinking about what happened last night.

_(- Flashback -)_

_Gary was in a cave, with a huge lake filled with islands, while the middle was the biggest one. He looked at the Pokemon with a 'why-am-I-here?' face._

_Latios simply smiled,**"Gary Oak, I need to talk to you.."** Gary looked at Latios and nodded, "What about?" Latios got strict to the point, **"Tell me what do you know about Ash before he became a knight." ** Gary watched him carefully, why did he wanted to know about Ash? "Why should I give this information, how do I know I can trust you?"_

_Latios smiled, he had expected this. **"You as a Prince and a Diplomat-type know the way of how we choose our King and Queen, right?" **Gary simply nodded, and then.. "Oh, I see.. Well in that case, what do you want to know about Ash?" Latios simply chuckled... **"Everything.."** Gary nodded and sat against the tree, "This could take awhile."_

_Gary told Latios everything he knew about Ash before he became a knight and told him what he knew what his Grandpa's opinion was about Ash. Latios simply nodded, **"I thank you, with this information. I have confirmed my thoughts.."** Gary smiled, "Sure, take it easy on him. See ya!" And with that Gary left._

_(-Flashback End-)_

Gary smiled, well it was all in Ash's hands now.

Ash was leaning against the same stone he was yesterday, his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, but wait. He isn't sleeping is he? Oh wait, he is in his Aura World..

_**| Aura World; Ash |**_

Ash was playing with his Pokemon, they all were talking their adventures, making sure Chimchar is up to date of everyone in Ash's life. They all had to laugh sometimes when they thought about Kazu, but somehow Chimchar had to shudder when he heard mentioning of Paul's name but that disappeared in a little smile when he heard Ash kicked his ass.

Then, a blue portal opened revealing no.. Not Latias but Latios entering Ash's aura world. Saying Ash was surprised was quite underestimated, he was shocked. Maybe, just maybe he came for.. No.. He didn't want to keep his hopes up..

"**Greetings, Ash."** Latios smiled as he landed in front of Ash. Ash smiled, "Greetings." Ash looked around and saw that his Pokemon were gone, Figures. Latios simply laughed, **"I guess you know why I'm here?"** Ash softly shook his head, "Not really.. Although I have an idea. I don't want to keep my hopes up.."

Latios smiled, **"And why is that?"** Ash sighed, "Well, because maybe if you chose me. You could already do it in the other 4 days I was here and I though maybe it was Gary since when Latias told me something about you and her being Inseparable, I thought about Dawn and me.. But when I noticed her, I saw Gary too.."

Latios laughed, **"You already are like your father, Ash. Let me tell you a small story."** Ash sat down and nodded, a story about his father could always help him get closer to him somehow, now that he thought about it. He hadn't seen Lucario in a while, and so Brock for that matter! **"Ehem.. Anyway, when your father was pronounced King of Kanto, Sinnoh greeted him and we were first to propose a alliance with Kanto cause in that time, we all didn't trusted each other anymore since Spiritomb had his minions everywhere. When the king and your father met face to face, they both thought about their times when they were children, turned out they were friends when they were about 10 years old. After a good catching up and to make a story short, the two promised if they were ever to get a Son or Daughter they would try and get them together and marry each other so Sinnoh and Kanto's relationship would increase, then not later, your father returned and then is when Spiritomb unleashed his final attack against Kanto and that is when your father gave his life to defeat Spiritomb. Not so long later the king died, of a unknown sickness but before his dying breath he made his wife promise to keep the promise the two of them made."**

Ash's eyes widen, did that mean? "Does that mean..?" Latios chuckled, **"Yes Ash, you are my Summoner, this is the only thing of the not much Destiny you can't change or shape.. Besides Ash, did you really think I would give you a gift to gain more confident to do something with Dawn, just to cause you pain later?" **

Ash shook his head, he never thought about the gift. Its like he didn't notice, like it was just one of the things that was hidden inside of him. **"Now Ash, It's time." **Ash simply smiled as he touched Latios with his hand and gave him some of his Aura. Latios simply smiled while the layer of aura went inside Latios. "Hmm? What happened?" Ash was confused, was that supposed to happen?

"**Its part of the process, now that I obtained your Aura and its mixing with my mine, you can never release me and I'll always be a part of you. Just like Dawn will. This will also ensure I won't be forced to do some other person's bidding. Just imagine this as your early wedding ring."**

Latios laughed while Ash paled, he was still too young to get married!

All of his Pokemon ran to him and smiled, they were happy for Ash. **"Now Ash, don't stand around here, go to Dawn."** Pikachu said determined, Riolu nodded. **"I know you can do it."** Grovyle simply smiled. **"Make sure to let the sun shine forever in here."** Chimchar lifted his fists as he was celebrating. **"After you've done it, let's celebrate!" ** They all agreed.

Latios smiled, he was going to enjoy being in their company. **"Don't keep her waiting, Ash."** Ash simply nodded and had a huge smile on his face, he was so lucky to have all his Pokemon supporting him and cheering him on. He closed his eyes and he disappeared.

**| _Back to the Real World. |_**

Ash woke up from his 'Absence' and searched for Dawn. He was running, he was so happy. Then he spotted her: Dawn. "Hey Dawn!" Dawn turned around and smiled at Ash. "Hey!""Ash, I need to talk with you." Ash smiled, "And I need to talk with you, but you know what they say: Lady's first."

Dawn giggled, "Oh, how sweet! But anyway.." A blush appeared on Dawn's cheeks as she was going to tell him.. "I wanted to tell you.." Ash blushed a little too, if he hadn't come for the same reason to her he was sure he would blush more redder then her. "I-.. I love you.. Ash.." Dawn looked at Ash's face, she knew he loved her but she was just a little scared she was wrong. "I love you.. too Dawn.." Ash smiled.

Dawn had tears in her eyes, and then tears fell. "Hey Dawn, why are you crying?" Dawn hugged Ash and buried her face in Ash's chest. " 'Cause we both know we can't be with each other." Ash smiled at her, "Why are you smiling, Ash?" Dawn asked still sad. Ash closed his eyes and the smile grew. "Because I know we can." And it was on that moment, Latias contacted her. _**"Dawn.. Latios has chosen Ash as its Summoner.."**_

Dawn smiled back, her tears were changing from sad to happy. They kept staring at each other as they drowned in each other eyes. While her heart was beating rapidly as she saw him smile, their faces were about to touch each other and then their lips met. Their first kiss. The kiss that will decide it all.

_On that same moment.._

"Hey Kazu?" Kazu was reading a book about Pokemon, they just were finished with talking about their whole life. They both were happy, but they were both to nervous to do something more.. So Mana gathered her courage. "Hmm?" Kazu closed his book and put it down on the table. When Kazu looked at Mana they couldn't help but keep staring at each other as they drowned in each other eyes. And then they both moved forward, using their hands to lean on while they advanced closer to each others faces.

_'Are we really gonna?..'_ Kazu thought. "You got something on your cheek." …. Kazu frowned in his head, '_why?! WHY ARCEUS, WHY!?'_ But he was awoke from his thoughts as Mana kissed him on the cheek were there 'was something' on his face. Mana blushed and so did Kazu. Mana smiled at him and stood up and walked to the door to leave. "See you later, Zu-Zu." Kazu cursed Ash for mentioning that name in front of Mana.

_'Wait.. How do I go back!?'_ "MANA WAIT! I CAN'T GO BACK!" --- "MANA!!!"

_'All is fair in Love and Conflict'_

**:.: Story End :.:**

**You has escaped my wrath of teasing this chapter, readers! But I shall strike again!**

**And so Ash got a Chimchar! It really played out well, I wanted a Chimchar and a reviewer**

**wanted a Chimchar and I too wanted to show you how they bond with Pokemon in this story.**

**No worries though! There more bonding's to come.**

**So.. Chapter 8.. Their first kiss, huh? And Kazu & Mana are getting closer too. Hmm, now that they have a relationship.. How do I tease you.. Ah.. Idea.. (Muhahahaha)**

**Next Spoiler:**

"**Happy Birthday, Ash!" Ash blinked his eyes, _'Crap! I forgot my birthday!'_**

**Well, then. About the small little plots previous chapter, you can't really believe it would end bad this chapter, did ya? Ofcourse not! Gary isn't evil, it was all planned by Brock to make sure Latios has enough information, since Brock has been busy planning the surprise party and Kazu was out of the question since Brock too had him planned out with Mana.**

**And why should Latios give Ash a gift to be more confident with Dawn if it would end up hurting him? And why should Gary and Dawn get a relationship if I only said, Pearlshipping? Why should I stop teasing you guys?**

**No worries though, you can be angry at me for all this, I won't be pretty glad if someone messed with my Emotions either. You know that it hurts my heart if something bad happens and 1 plot messes everything up? But that doesn't mean I won't be doing that to myself or you.**

**But thank you all for your support, and I hope you all bear with me until the end.**

**Holy (…) **

**7246 Words.**

**Curse you all for forcing me to write more!!**


	9. Love Arc: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Please do, have no fear. I'm only here to tell you the Disclaimer, can't you hear? On your wind, past your hair. MEOW, in your nose! Anyway, I do not own Pokemon nor the Characters but I do own Kazu and Mana.

**Author Notes: **Chapter 9.. Err.. Love Arc: Chapter 5. Muhaha, enjoy this chapter while you can, pups! Cause after this, the teasing and plots will starting twisting around your head and hits you from all sides. I call it: War Arc. What's with the Arcs? Well, I just did it because I was bored -,- And I wanted to organize it a bit. But anyway all the arcs will probably contain 4-5 chapters or less. The name of the Arc is precisely what the Chapters is half about, the other half is hidden. A little short teaser to taste the revenge of not being teased two whole chapters!!

**Spoiler:**

"Paul?"

Prepare for a small little plot that will start to grow for the next 4 chapters! I just know some of you used the Search Machine last chapter, call it boy intuition or just me acting like a Tease. Anyway, for safety reasons, please keep your dogs on the leash, forget about knowing where I live and what my IP is.

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**malepokemonfan – **Sure, like I said. I'll see if I can fit it in with the story! Thank you for your review. Hope you'll enjoy this one and can endure the torture of the next 4 ones.

**And of course thank you all for reviewing and I hope you lot also can endure the torture of the next 4 ones. **

**:.: Story Start.. :.:**

_**(Chapter 9: Happy Birthday and goodbye!)**_

Ash yawned as he rubbed his eyes and thought about the last couple of days, _'a lot has changed since then..' _Ash smiled as he stood up and got himself dressed. He looked at Riolu who was already standing ready to take a walk with him. Ash smiled, "Let's go for a walk, Riolu." Riolu smiled and nodded as they left the room.

The sun had already set and it was a bit cold but Ash didn't pay attention to that much. "A lot has changed, hasn't it?" Riolu looked at his friend and smiled, **"It certainly has, but it was all for the best."** Ash nodded as they noticed a lake, "Hm, never noticed this lake before." Ash took a step closer and looked in the lake, it was so clean you could watch Kazu swimming towards him.

Ash rubbed his eyes as he expected himself to see things, but then. Kazu came above water, catching his breath, "Hehe.. Hey.. Ash." Ash raised his eyebrow, "Never figured you would do Swimming so early." Kazu sighed, "Ofcourse not, I wouldn't be doing this if Mana didn't let me be trapped in that underwater cave."

A smirk appeared on Ash his face, "Oh? You didn't happen to be trapped there for like a whole night, would you?" Kazu scowled at Ash, "Ofcourse! I could come out earlier but I was to busy screaming at her for leaving me there."

Ash laughed, "She is just like you." Kazu growled, "That's not the point! Anyway, help me out of this sand will ye?" Ash sighed and stuck out his hand, while Kazu grabbed it he pulled Ash in the water while he stood up, "Thanks." Ash scowled at Kazu while he walked to dry land, "Anyway, where is Absol?"

Kazu pointed at a rock where Absol was looking at them, "I had him stay there, so I could wait and see till someone got here, I actually wanted Mana to come and pull her in, but pulling you in the water is fine too." Riolu just walked to Ash and smiled. Ash cursed Kazu's ability to see threw his Pokemon's eyes and just smiled at Riolu, "Well, me and Riolu are going to continue our walk and I'm not coming back till I'm dry."

Kazu held up his hand as a sign to say him farewell. Ash smirked as he continued walking, "So long, Zu-Zu." A angry vein appeared on Kazu's head as he turned around, prepared to scream at Ash for his nickname, but Ash was already gone. Kazu turned around and walked to his room with Absol, making sure he changed his clothes into something dryer.

Ash and Riolu were now walking in the city, enjoying the sight of seeing people already filling the streets and shops opening. Ash's stomach growled and they both shared a laugh as they made their way back to the castle, knowing full well he couldn't just eat in the city and avoid a earful from Dawn. _'Dawn.. Can't believe I was so dense in the beginning.' _They finally reached the Castle and Ash looked around and raised his eyebrow as he saw decorations being made.

_'Oh? Can't remember that there is a festival today.. Eh.. What day is it today?' _Ash looked at Riolu curiously as they almost entered the Dinner Room, "Hey, Riolu.. What day is it today?" Riolu looked at Ash and smiled, "It is the 22th of May." Ash's eyes widened as they entered the room.. "Isn't that.."

"Happy Birthday, Ash!" Ash blinked his eyes, _'Crap! I forgot my birthday!'_Ash checked the room seeing that everybody was there and smiled, "Hi." Kazu sighed, "Is that all you have to say?" Ash frowned, "No.. But I practically forgot my birthday." Ash laughed in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

Dawn giggled as she walked to Ash and gave him a hug, "Happy birthday." Ash smiled and hugged back. Brock smiled, "So Ash, do you want your other gifts now?" Ash smirked as he caught on and released his hug and put his arms around Dawn's waist, "No, I think this gift will do." They all shared a small laugh on that.

They decided to have breakfast and then continue celebrating Ash's birthday, Kazu raised his eyebrow as he just finished his breakfast, "So.. You two are a couple now?" Ash blushed a bit, "No.." Dawn giggled while she held her hand for her mouth and cheeks to cover her blush, "No, we are engaged." Kazu nodded, "Oh ok.." Then stood up, "Excuse me for a second.." And walked out of the door.

They all finished breakfast and suddenly they heard Kazu yell, "ENGAGED!?" Ash sighed, poor Kazu he lost a bet, again.

_Flashback - _

_Ash and Kazu were sitting on the grass enjoying the sun after a hard day of training. Kazu looked at Ash and smirked, "Hey Ash." Ash looked at Kazu with a curious look in his face, "Hmm?" Kazu continued to smirk, "Do you have a girl you like?" Ash was startled, "Why do you want to know that! And it's private." Ash turned around and lied down, hiding his scowl. Kazu's smirk grew larger, "I bet, I will be Engaged earlier then you. Not that it is hard to do that, you practically lose your calm when your around any girl." _

_Ash turned around and scowled at Kazu, "Oh yeah? I'll accept that bet and the loser has to be the other one's servant for a whole day!" Kazu smiled, "Ok, Deal!"_

_Flashback End_

Ash smirked as he excused himself and walked to Kazu with Riolu walking next to him. "Oh Kazu, my loyal servant, where are tho?" Kazu growled at Ash, "Your just lucky, that is all!" Ash smiled, "Sure, Sure. Isn't it quite perfect that you happen to be my servant on my Birthday?" Kazu just turned his head, "Whatever you say." Ash had an evil smirk appearing on his face, "Now, my servant. I order you to enjoy my birthday."

Kazu smiled, "Sure." They walked back and noticed everyone was outside, talking. Johanna walked up to Ash and smiled, "Ash, good that your here. We were about to announce the people of Sinnoh about your presence without you." Ash took a step back, "Announce my presence? Surely it isn't necessary to do that, is it?"

Johanna smiled, "Of course it is. I had the whole city prepare for this day." Ash frowned, _'I can't believe I didn't notice that!' _Dawn took Ash's hand and gave him a smile, "Come on, Ash."Ash looked a bit down, "I don't know, it is a lot of people.." Dawn giggled, "You can do it, just see this as your last test. You have to speak to your people when your king like a lot.. Not to forget, you'll have to encourage your.. Army in time of war." Dawn looked a bit sad as she told the last part.

Ash frowned, he didn't want to have war but as he recalled that more evil Pokemon appear, war in inevitable. Ash's frown disappeared as a smile took over, "Whatever happens, I'll make sure you are safe." Dawn smiled back at him. They made their way to the balcony that had a beautiful sight over whole Twinleaf city.

Johanna walked further and became visible to see by the people of Twinleaf City. "My people, on this beautiful day we are here to announce and celebrate the presence of a prince of our Allied Kingdom of Kanto." The people were murmuring to each other, curious since Gary's birthday wasn't today. Johanna smiled and continued, "This prince was discovered to be the son of King Aaron and so the real heir to the throne."

The people were now really curious, that meant that Gary wasn't the real heir to the throne. "My people, I would like you to meet, Prince Ash from Kanto." On that moment, Ash was pushed softly by Dawn to step forward making him visible to the people. When he came in view, they were quiet for a couple of seconds, taking a good look to the people and some people recognized King Aaron in him when he at first came to Twinleaf City.

The people cheered for Ash, overwhelming him as he could only smile and take a good look at the people cheering for him. Johanna smiled at him as she raised her hand to silence the people. "And not to forget, I would like to announce that Prince Ash and my Daughter Princess Dawn are engaged to each other."

The people cheered louder this time as Dawn appeared next to Ash and waved to the people. Johanna smiled again as she raised her hand, silencing the people. "Now, let us celebrate that on this great day, the bond of Kanto and Sinnoh has become closer then ever before." The people cheered until Johanna, Ash and Dawn disappeared from sight.

Ash sighed, a little glad it was over. Dawn giggled, "You'll get used to it." Ash scratched the back of his head, "What now?" - "Now you are going to walk threw the city and greed them." Brock said as he appeared. Ash nodded and followed Brock.

As Ash walk threw the city he couldn't help but smile and wave at the people that were cheering them on as he walked threw the city. Ash was walking in front next to Dawn while Brock and Kazu followed them, after them was a carriage with Johanna and Mana in it. And they were all surrounded by guards protecting them from anything that would trouble them.

They walked for a good hour threw the city and ended up in the Castle were they sat down and watched people juggle with balls and listen to musicians as they played music. Ash enjoyed it but couldn't help but wonder if they enjoyed doing it. Dawn looked at Ash and noticing him frown a bit, "What is the matter, Ash?" Ash looked at Dawn, "I can't help but wonder, if they enjoy doing that.."

Dawn giggled, "Of course they do, Ash. When we have something to celebrate in Sinnoh, everyone even in other villages, they can enjoy themselves to the fullest." Ash nodded, "Oh ok." Dawn smiled, "You worry to much." Ash laughed. Kazu was looking at the people who were juggling with the balls, "Pff, I can do that!"

Ash so happens to catch on that sentence and walked to Kazu, "Kazu, as my servant for today. I order you to amuse me and juggle with them." Kazu frowned, "Do I really have to?" Ash smirked and nodded his head. Kazu's frown deepened and grabbed three balls and started juggling, they all ended up on his head. Ash laughed as Kazu laughed too.

The big door was blown open as a figure stood there with his head down. Two guards were down on the ground in front of the place where the door just stood, "I apologize my Queen, he was to strong." And with that the guard's head fell down on the ground, unconscious. The figure looked at Ash with a angry scowl and a evil smirk on his face, "Ash, I challenge you to a duel."

Ash narrowed his eyes, taking a good look at the figure. As he located the purple hair, he knew enough.

"Paul?" Paul had an evil laugh as he started talking, "Don't tell me your scared, Ash. To scared to face me, you chicken!?" Ash made a fist and scowled at Paul, "No! I accept your challenge!" Dawn frowned as she saw Paul and almost had tears in her eyes as she became worried of Ash.

Kazu tried to talk Ash out of it, but Ash wouldn't hear of it as they both made their way to the training ground of the Castle. Guards were already trying to Arrest Paul but Johanna ordered them to hold their ground, "It is his battle now."

They both faced each other and Ash couldn't help but dislike the look that Paul gave him. Paul had a sadistic smile on his face as he made his battle stance. Ash sighed as he prepared his battle stance and his look turned into serious. Paul smirked and disappeared. Ash looked around and then heard him. Ash smashed away Paul's arm to avoid being hit but Paul jumped and kicked him in the face via the side, launching Ash while he rolls on the ground.

Riolu appeared under the ground and engaged Paul in close combat by hitting him and using his speed to avoid his attacks. Paul jumped back and smashed Riolu away from himself as Riolu was trying to slam him with his body. Paul held out his arm and was about to shoot an Aura Sphere at the unconscious figure of Riolu lying on the floor but he missed when Ash kicked him with both his legs, causing him to lose his balance and his target.

Paul smirked , "I expected more of you. Doesn't matter, I'll finish this quickly but I make sure your going to die.. Painfully." Ash growled. Paul held out his hand, "Aura Blade 5!"Ash widened his eyes, Paul just summoned a Level 5 Aura Blade. Ash frowned but it turned into a smile when he got an idea, he held out both his hands. "Aura Blades 4!"

Paul smirked and launched himself at Ash while Ash blocked his attack with his left blade he smashed Paul with his right, but Paul made a twist with his whole body and ended up on his knees blocking the two Level 4 blades with his Level 5 blade pointed horizontal. They both were pushing with their blades, hoping to catch the other off guard.

Paul smirked and that didn't go unnoticed by Ash as Ash looked at Paul's other hand that was making a Aura Sphere, he was about to avoid it but it was too late. The Aura sphere appeared to be a Level 1 and thus was fast enough and launched Ash towards the ground, Paul jumped after Ash and put his Blade above his head preparing to stab Ash when he finally hits the ground.

Ash hit the ground and Paul's blade stabbed Ash in the left arm. Ash yelled in pain as Paul smirked but Paul fell down sideways towards a rock by a Aura Sphere from Riolu. Riolu dashed at his friend, **"Ash! Are you alright? I'm sorry, ****I couldn't make it on time.."** Ash smiled at Riolu and shook his head, "It doesn't matter, Riolu. What matters that you saved my life, if you wouldn't hit him with that Aura Sphere, he would of stabbed me again."

Riolu slowly nodded, not really accepting it but he was glad his friend could forgive him. "Aura Summon!" Paul summoned his Pokemon as Torterra and Magmortar appeared. Paul smirked, "I had enough of you and your stupid Riolu." Paul disappeared again, leaving Red smoke behind. Ash activated his Aura Eyes and looked at the smoke and Paul's Pokemon.

_'It seems to be his Aura that he leaks out to confuse his opponent, smart. Come on Ash! It's not the time to credit the person who wants you death!' _ He turns his gaze at Torterra and analyzes his weakness and attacks, _'Torterra, Attacks: Frenzy Plant, Hyper Beam, Giga Drain, Razor Leaf and Leaf Storm. Weakness: Fire and Flying Attacks.' _He nodded and smiled at the information and looked at Magmortar while he avoids Torterra's Razor Leafs. _'Magmortar, Attacks: Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Fire Punch and Will-O-Wisp. Weakness: Water and Ground attacks.'_

Ash jumped back, "Aura Summon!" And Chimchar appeared. Paul had an evil laugh as he recoginzed the Pokemon, "You got to be kidding me? You bonded with that Pathetic Pokemon!?" Ash growled at Paul, "What do you know about him!?" Paul smirked, "I was his last Summoner, but that Pathetic Pokemon wasn't worth my time so I decided to abandon him."

Ash growled as he looked at Chimchar, "Chimchar ignore what he says, I know you can do it. Handle Torterra for me, will you?" Chimchar just nodded and became determined to defeat Torterra. _'**Ash, next time. Summon me, will you!?'**_ Grovyle yelled from Ash's Aura World. Ash smirked and nodded. Grovyle was always determined to fight stronger Pokemon.

Ash ran towards Paul with his Aura Blades and jumped while he twisted around smashing his Aura Blades towards Paul from every way. Surprisingly Paul blocked them all and kicked Ash away and launched himself at Ash. He held his sword low, cutting the ground while he ran at Ash and when he reached Ash he launched his Blade only to be blocked with Ash both his blades.

The three blades broke and Ash and Paul's eyes widened as they jumped back and then launched themselves at each other again with fists. As Ash launched his fist at Paul, Paul grabbed his arm and pulled him next to him as he jumped and kicked Ash from behind while he pushed himself forward.

Ash growled and stood up, holding his hand out, "Aura Sphere 1!" Ash kept changing his hand and shooting Aura Spheres while Paul came closer as he avoided them.

Paul kicked Ash in the face, making Ash fall down on the ground while he rolled further, his stab wound from Paul touched the ground making it sting. Ash held his right hand to the wound to try and stop the pain, _'I can't believe, I forgot about my wound.'_ Paul stood now next to Ash and smirked as he continued to kick Ash in the stomach.

"Had enough!?" Paul smirked as he stopped kicking him in the stomach, and then held out his hand to finish it, "Good, now.. DIE!" "Aura Sphere 4!" Riolu turned around and was about to run at his friend as tears formed in his eyes but was stopped when Magmortar punched him away.

Chimchar meanwhile had managed to form some burn marks on Torterra's skin but he was beginning to tire and when he turned around he saw his Summoner about to be killed and was about to go after him but was to tired and fell down on the ground as he watched at his master who was helplessly lying there.

Kazu ran towards Ash but Brock held him back, "Why Brock!? Why are you stopping me!?" Brock just shook his head as his frown deepened, "Cause if you interfere, you make it look like Ash can't defeat him." Kazu growled at Brock, "He can't! That is the problem! He is going to die, Brock!! Can't you see that!?" Brock had a sad smile on his face, "Then let him die, honorable.. As a true Prince." Kazu fell down on his knees, "No.."

Dawn had tears fell down from his eyes, but she couldn't give up hope so she stood her ground. Ash didn't want to look at all the people who were standing there, to ashamed to look at them. He looked at the Ball that was beginning to become bigger and bigger in slow motion, _'I guess this is it..'_ The ball was finished and launched himself at Ash.

Ash closed his eyes and opened them after a couple of seconds and he checked his surroundings. Everything was white.. "Is this.. Heaven?" Ash's face saddened. "No, this isn't heaven." Ash turned around and looked at the figure of King Aaron, "Dad?" Aaron smiled and nodded while Ash grinned, happy to see his father in person. "Ash, your currently in your Aura World." Ash eyes widened.. "But isn't my Aura World a village with my Pokemon.. Where is.. Pikachu, Grovyle and Latios?"

Aaron sighed, "Do you see that gate over there?" Aaron pointed at a Gate behind him. Ash looked and nodded. "Well, behind that gate, your real Aura world is located.. This place is the road.. Between life and death." Ash face saddened as he realized he was death.. "Your here because a Life/Death situation brought you here.. Your not death.. When you die, all your Pokemon will have to say their last goodbyes in your World and after that you leave threw that gate and you are forced to walk in this white Area forever unless you don't have something to do."

Ash frowned, "Does that mean, you have something left to do?" Aaron nodded, "I'm here.. To unlock your last and final lock that will be your real Aura.. When you were born, I had already asked Oak to put some Aura locks to cut your true potential so my enemy could never find you. And they didn't. I put two locks on it, one would open when you saw your comrades wounded and was about to die, unable to help them. And the last would just open when you were about to die on your own."

Ash nodded, "The last lock.. Die on my own, because my comrades aren't in this fight, you mean?" Aaron simply nodded. "The last lock, will open the last piece of Aura you need to have your Aura full. Consider your Aura like a puzzle, your capacity will increase the puzzle's size and the control of your Aura will determine how much of the puzzle pieces you use for one attack. With this last piece of Aura your 'Puzzle' will be completed, making you able to make it bigger and control it better, faster then you normally would and not to forget.. Your Riolu is now able to evolve to a Lucario, if you wish he would."

Ash frowned, "But wouldn't he.. Forget about the memories we had and just have another personality?" Aaron shook his head, "No, Aura Guardians their strength is the bond they have with their Pokemon, especially their Aura Pokemon like Riolu or Absol, so they will be the same but their Strength and ability to protect you will increase." Ash nodded..

"I'm now going to unlock the last lock you have" Ash shook his head while he stuck out his arm, "Wait Dad! I want to talk to you, I don't know if I'm the person for the task to be king of Kanto.." Aaron grinned, "Of course, you are! You are my son, Ash. Never forget it, it is in your blood to lead our people. I'll be watching over you from above, I'll hope I don't have to see you that soon. Goodbye, my son." And with that Aaron disappeared and the white was fading, "Goodbye.. Dad."

Paul smirked as he saw the Sphere about to hit Ash until a very bright light came out of Ash's body and shot out of his eyes as Ash's body was recovered from every injury or wound he had. "Aura Shield 4."

The Sphere hit the shield and disappeared with it. "Paul, now that my last lock has been opened.. I'll finish you off.." Paul scowled at Ash, "You can try, but words doesn't speak for deeds." - "Aura Blade 5!"

Paul was breathing deeply, his Pokemon needed a lot of Aura and were now draining it from him and this Aura Blade didn't make it any better. Ash smiled, "Aura Blade 6!" Paul's eyes widened as he saw Ash summon that blade without a sweat. Ash looked at his blade with his Aura Eyes and saw that his Aura was looking stronger and more tight then his previous Aura, "Aura Shield 5!"

Paul tried a smash with his Blade at Ash but was blocked with Ash's Aura shield and Paul had to take a step back from the recoil of the hit, he didn't notice that Ash stabbed him in the other arm. Paul yelled in pain and scowled at Ash, "It hurts, doesn't it?" Ash smirked and jumped back as the blade was forcefully pulled back out of Paul's arm.

_'How can that Pathetic Guardian has so much power all the suddenly!? I need more power!' _ Suddenly a red light hit Paul as Paul looked at the source he found a Darkrai staring at him. _**'Lord Spiritomb decided to lend you some power, but he expects you to finish him off!'**_ Ash narrowed his eyes at the light and couldn't wonder who Paul was talking too. As the light disappeared, Paul smirked.

"Aura Summon!" A Electabuzz, Ursaring and Weavile appeared. Ash's eyes widened as he saw that Paul summoned just three of his Pokemon, taking this fight to a higher level. _'Time to analyze their weaknesses.'_ Ursaring launched his Hyper Beam at Ash.

_'Never mind!'_ Ash thought as he rolled to the sideways to avoid the Hyper Beam, "How!? How Paul!?"

Paul smirked, "Shut up! And die!" The three Pokemon and Ash attacked Ash. Ash avoided their attacks and turned around to see how his Pokemon were doing. Chimchar had recovered from his tiredness but was about to fall down again. Riolu was still fighting Magmortar toe to toe.

"I had enough." Ash scowled at Paul's Pokemon. "Aura Summon!" Pikachu, Grovyle and Latios appeared. "You asked for it, Paul and you got it!"** "Finally, a fight!" ** Grovyle cheered as he made his way to Weavile. **"I won't let you down, Ash!"** Pikachu ran with electricity coming out of his cheeks towards Electabuzz. **"We cannot afford to lose!"** Latios flew towards Ursaring and engaged in battle.

Ash scowled at Paul, "Are you happy!? Letting Pokemon get hurt because of your jealousy!?" Paul smirked but then scowled at Ash, "Jealousy! You wish! I just want you death! And I can't care about Pokemon, if they get hurt then their **weak.**" Ash ran at Paul with his Shield and Blade and smashed at Paul only to be blocked by Paul's Blade. Ash smashed him in the face with his shield and was about to stab him in the stomach but Paul smashed Ash's blade away.

Chimchar flame wheeled Torterra as he just launched his Hyper Beam and missed and couldn't move because he had to recharge. Torterra cried in pain but then he was finished charging and launched his Leaf Storm but Chimchar used Dig to go under ground. Torterra launched his Frenzy Plants and saw Chimchar coming above but he wasn't hurt, he was lifting on the plant. Chimchar jumped in the air and launched his Flamethrower on Torterra. Torterra was K.O. Chimchar did his victory dance and then became K.O. Because he was tired.

Riolu just used his Force Palm on Magmortar while he used his Fire Punch. A explosion occurred and the smoke covered their sight. Riolu closed his eyes and used his Aura Vision to see where Magmortar was and then Launched a Aura Sphere at him. Magmortar was hit and fell down and became K.O.

Electabuzz was launching his Thunder attack to stop Pikachu's Volt Tackle but Pikachu kept avoiding it. Pikachu appeared next to Electabuzz and smashed at him with his Iron Tail, making sure Electabuzz was launched at the ground. Electabuzz stood up and Pikachu repeated his Volt Tackle but this time directly at Electabuzz, but Electabuzz used his Protect. Pikachu hit the Protect, death on as he was launched in the sky but then he rolled over and did a Quick Attack. Electabuzz fell down K.O.

Grovyle and Weavile were currently in Close Combat. Weavile used his Fury Swipes to pin down Grovyle to protect himself from the rapid Swipes. Grovyle jumped back and jumped towards Weavile launching his Leaf Blade at Weavile. Weavile sidestepped and used his Icy Wind attack. Grovyle's right blade was Frozen solid. Grovyle scowled at Weavile while Weavile was laughing it off in front of his face. Grovyle became angry and launched his Bullet Seed. Weavile ran to the attack and jumped over it. Grovyle was following him in the sky by shooting towards it but was to late as Weavile froze him in his Icy Wind attack.

Grovyle was frozen solid, but a sudden white light covered his body. The ice broke as Grovyle evolved in Sceptile. Weavile scowled at Sceptile for breaking out of the ice. Weavile ran towards him with a intent to finish this fight. Sceptile gathered the sun's energy and when Weavile was about to hit, Sceptile launched his Solarbeam, launching Weavile to a tree, K.O. Sceptile took out a little stick of the ground and put it in his mouth while he took a rest in a tree. He looked towards the last battle of Pokemon: Latios and Ursaring.

Latios was currently in the sky avoiding the Hyper Beam that was launched at him. **"Ursaring, stop this! We don't have to fight!"** Ursaring just smirked as he recharged and gave another Hyper Beam as an answer. Latios avoided the Hyper Beam and scowled at Ursaring, at least he could say he tried. Latios flew down with a lot of speed and passed by Ursaring. Ursaring fell down because of the speed of Latios. Latios was floating behind him and launched his Dragonbreath attack, not stopping until he fell down. Ursaring fell down, K.O.

Paul looked around, to see his Pokemon one by one falling down and losing their battle, "Bunch of weaklings! How pathetic." Ash smirked, "Paul! Your battle is with me!" Ash launched at Paul with his Aura Blade smashed at Paul, while Paul blocked his attack with his blade, the blade broke and Paul was left defenseless. Paul fell down, scowling at Ash. "What are you waiting for!? Finish me then, if you have the guts for it!" Ash sighed and let his blade disappear. Paul smirked and was about to punch Ash.

Ash sidestepped and touched Paul with two fingers full of his Aura, forcing it in him. "I'm going purify your Aura and after that, I'll make sure a lock comes on it, so you can never have this power again!" Paul fell to his knees as Blue Aura surrounded him and then it disappeared. Ash walked away and stopped. "Your purified now, but that doesn't mean your not going to pay for your crimes." And with that Paul fainted.

"**Ash! Are you alright?"** Ash smiled at Riolu and nodded, "My last lock has finally been unlocked so does your possibility to become Lucario. Talking about Lucario, where is he?" Riolu smiled, **"He's back to Kanto, making sure everything is ready."** Ash looked at Riolu with a raised eyebrow, "For what?" Riolu sat down on the grass, **"Your return."** Ash sighed, _'Of course.'_ Pikachu ran to Ash and jumped in his arms. **"I missed you, Ash!"**

Ash smiled, "I missed you too, Pikachu." Latios landed next to Ash and smiled. Then Sceptile came with Chimchar carried in his arms, as he landed he made sure Chimchar was lying down on the ground softly. "Sceptile.. Wait! Did you evolve in Sceptile!?" Sceptile smirked, **"Of course! This is the proof of me being the strongest of all!"** Ash cheered that his Grovyle evolved but then became very tired.

"Ok, I'll visit you guys later again. Go back and Rest, ok?" All the Pokemon nodded, Riolu decided to join too since he wanted to spend more time with the rest of the Pokemon. "Ash!" He turned around to see Dawn running towards him. "Hey Dawn, did-" But was cut off by the impact of the hug she gave him. Dawn was crying, "Never.. Never make me worry so much, Ash. I don't want to lose you." Ash's smiled as his eyes soften, he broke the hug and looked Dawn in the eyes. "I'll promise you'll never lose me." With that Ash kissed Dawn.

"Hey lovebirds!" They turned around to see Kazu there with his arms crossed. "Dawn, could you get out of the way for a second.." Dawn nodded and walked away.. Ash raised his eyebrow at Kazu and his eyes showed fear as Kazu activated his Aura Blade. "Never, make me worry so much, Ash! Come here and get your punishment for worrying me!" Kazu was chasing Ash, Ash shook his head. "I rather not!"

Ash stopped and turned around, "Servant! Stop!" Kazu stopped and sighed.. "Good boy!" Kazu scowled at Ash, "You crossed the line!" He continued his chase after Ash.

After a good couple of minutes, Ash was tired and sat down catching his breath. Kazu stopped and crossed his arms as the Aura Blade disappeared, "So, you got your punishment." Ash nodded as he walked to Dawn with a smile. Kazu looked away, "Oh boy..." Kazu walked towards Brock who was smiling, "Don't tell me, Brock.. You knew he wouldn't die?" Brock's smile turned into a smirk. Kazu just walked further while he cursed Brock's name.

When Kazu thought about cursing, he knew he had to take revenge on Mana for leaving him there. "Hey Absol?" Absol appeared. **"Yes, Kazu?"** Kazu smirked as he looked at Mana, "What do you say about a little revenge?" Absol smiled, **"Just make sure you don't break her." **Kazu smiled, "I won't."

Kazu walked to Mana with intention to play a trick on her, "Hey Mana." Mana looked at Kazu with a smile and then she recognized that look.

Mana giggled as Kazu raised his eyebrow, "What are you giggling about?" Mana continued to giggle, "Your going to play a trick on me, but it won't work." Kazu frowned, _'How did she know?'_ . "Why wouldn't it?" Mana smiled, "Because.." She walked closer to Kazu, making him Blush. "You will be frozen for a whole minute after this.." Mana looked into Kazu's eyes and closed in.. Kazu was cursing in his head that he couldn't move.

Their lips almost met as Mana smiled and then kissed him while she threw her arms around him, she continued to kiss him, waiting for him to do the same. And after a good 5 seconds, Kazu did kiss back.

They were kissing for a whole minute, till.. "Hey lovebirds!" They turned around to see Ash and Dawn standing there with their arms crossed. Kazu was looking at them with an frown, "What?" Ash and Dawn smirked, "Nothing.." And with that they left them both, laughing.

Mana giggled and pushed Kazu's face pointing at hers with her hand, "I wasn't finished." Kazu smirked at that and they continued kissing. Brock and Johanna looked at them both with Amusement, "Our plans worked perfectly." Johanna smirked, "Of course it did."

Ash and Dawn were walking towards the lake, "I heard from Riolu.. I'm going to leave soon.." Dawn smiled, "Tomorrow." Ash frowned, "Why are you smiling? Unless.." Dawn giggled, "Of course, I'm going with you, silly." Ash brightened up and smiled. They sat down on the grass and looked at the lake. "It is beautiful." Ash nodded. Dawn looked at him, deciding to tease him. "I think you are supposed to look at me and say: 'Your right.' I'm starting to think you like the lake more then I do." Dawn crossed her arms and smiled.

"Your right." Dawn looked at him with a surprised look. Ash looked back at her, "I like the lake more."

Dawn frowned as Ash smiled, "But I love you more." Dawn blushed and laid down her head on Ash's shoulder, "I really hope your not lying or I might just recommend you for another day of shopping." Ash frowned, "It wasn't that bad." Dawn smiled and realized something. "Now I still don't know if you are attracted to me." Ash grinned, "Let's see if I'm really attracted to you, shall we." They both closed in and as their lips were almost apart, they looked each other in the eyes and kissed.

They parted and Ash smiled, "Does that answer your doubts?" Dawn looked at Ash and shook her head. "Not really.. Maybe.." Dawn closed in at Ash and gave him a kiss on the mouth, passionate. Ash caught on and kissed back. After a while, they parted. "That did it." Dawn smirked as Ash was speechless. Dawn stood up and enjoyed the view, the sun was about to fall and it reflected on the lake. Ash stood up and smiled as he put his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder as they both enjoyed the view.

After a while they decided to go back to the castle and have dinner. After dinner they all went to their own room and slept early because tomorrow would be the day they would return to Kanto. Ash woke up early, he rubbed his eyes and was thinking how Kanto would be like, he knew Kanto as a Soldier but he didn't knew Kanto in the eyes of a Prince.

_'Well, at least Dawn is coming with me..'_ He smiled at that, he couldn't believe how shy he was. He heard a knock on his door and decided to open it, "Cynthia?" Cynthia smiled, "Hey Ash, may I come in?" Ash nodded as he sidestepped to let her pass. "What is this about?" Cynthia turned around, "When you come back to Kanto we and the rest of the Aura Guardians are going to train Kazu and you."

Ash smiled but frowned a bit after.. "Why?" Cynthia had a sad sigh, "There is a war coming up.." Ash frowned as he sat down on his bed.. "With who?" Cynthia looked at Ash, "With Spiritomb." Ash frown deepened, "Isn't that the Pokemon my father sealed away?" Cynthia nodded, "Yes, but his followers has someone figured a way to unseal him. They are preparing for a war now.."

"What is my part in this.. War?" Cynthia frowned, "The king of Kanto has been forced to delay to make you king until Dawn has reached age of 16 before you can finally Marry and become King.. Your part as Platoon 9, a Aura Guardian and as a Prince. Has made you part of the front line.. Your part is to lead your Platoon and most part of the Army in to battle as a commander.."

Ash frowned, "I see.." Ash looked down so that his hair was hiding his eyes, "What about Dawn?" Cynthia looked at Ash and smiled a bit, "She will come with you to Kanto, she will stay in the Castle. Don't worry, you got all of the Aura Guardians on your side. I can't lie to you about how long the war can take, but the war will be against Evil Pokemon.. Maybe a couple of humans who has sworn loyalty to Spiritomb.. But we have to think they can think us on, if they declare war against us that means they have a plan or the power to do it."

Ash sighed, "Where will this war take place?" - " The enemy will invade Kanto but since Kanto is surrounded by lots of mountains they can only try and invade Sinnoh and come via their way, but since Sinnoh has already matched up their manpower to ours it would be a bad idea to do so. So they will try and invade from the East from Johto, and since Sinnoh is in a good distance away from Johto, Sinnoh is unable to assist us from that long distance without weakening their defenses."

Cynthia looked at Ash who was still a bit saddened. Ash looked up, "So when they come threw our Army the Castle is already defenseless!?" Cynthia nodded with a frown. "I'm afraid so." Ash became angry, "Then why should I take Dawn with me, I don't want to risk her life for a War that isn't her fault!" Cynthia sighed, "Regardless of what you tell her, she will come with you, she is stubborn. And this war isn't your fault either Ash.." Ash sighed, "Yes it is, I know it isn't my father's fault but Spiritomb wants revenge for being sealed and now that he knows he has a son, he would do everything to make sure I die."

They both sighed, Cynthia couldn't go against that logic. Ash thought about it, "Isn't Johto a place of only Villages?" Cynthia nodded sadly, "Yes, they stood no chance, regardless that they were a peaceful kingdom they were invaded so easily." Ash nodded. Cynthia smile and walked to the door, "See you in Kanto, Ash and don't forget to tell Kazu of the War, the rest probably already knows from Johanna."

Ash nodded as he walked out of the door, seeing Cynthia walk away, he turned around and entered Kazu's room. Kazu was still asleep, and Ash couldn't get him awake. "Hey Kazu, if you won't wake up soon, Mana will give me a Good Morning Kiss." Kazu jumped out of his bed and grabbed Ash by both his arms. "No you won't!" Ash smirked, "Good morning, we have to talk.."

After Ash and Kazu had 'The' talk. (No, not that one.) they decided to have breakfast. As they entered they could already recognize the depressed mood everyone was in. Ash frowned, "Good Mor-" But was hugged by Dawn with tears in her eyes, "I don't want you to fight."

Ash had a sad smile as he looked at Dawn and hugged her back, "I have to.." Dawn shook her head softly, "No you won't." Ash smiled, "Of course, I do. I have to protect you and all of the people from Kanto by leading my people to victory. If I won't defeat them now, they will never stop coming and Peace would be a word that will disappear with us if I won't do something."Ash released the hug as he smiled, "I'll promise you, that I will come back and bring a smile to your face."

Everyone was silent with Breakfast, but Ash didn't blame them.. There was a dark time coming, War is nothing to celebrate about unless your an evil crazed war loved maniac. After Breakfast they all started to pack, even Mana decided to come along for Kazu. When Kazu heard that he was feeling quite proud until Mana promised that he will get an earful if he doesn't come back to the Castle safe and sound.

They walked outside the castle, already had said their goodbyes to Johanna as she was standing there holding her tears and full of worry, they were now walking in the city towards the gate they saw how people were filling the streets, children playing with others and Pokemon, Guards patrolling the city and people filling the stores with a smile.

As the gate opened, the passed threw it and after a walking quite some time the gates closed. They were now entering the forest, not forgetting what happened in this forest not so long ago. Platoon 9 were already full on Guard, making sure not to drop their Guard and risk getting open for an attack. They were happy they left early, so if they hurry they won't have to risk staying in the forest for the night.

Everything was more tenser then their last visit, knowing full well there was a war going on, there could be spies everywhere and not to forget Evil Pokemon. Fortunately the walk to Kanto was safe and there were no trouble as they saw the Kanto Castle coming closer. They stopped for the gate that surrounded 'Pallet City'.

The guards looked down and recognized the Prince, "Open the gate! The prince has arrived." The gate opened and people were curious who the visitors were and when their eyes dropped on Ash they cheered as they recognized him as the Prince of Kanto. "Hey Ash, I didn't knew they knew you were a prince." Kazu said as he started walking next to Ash. Ash frowned, "Me neither. Brock, do you know something about it?" Brock smiled and nodded, "The King had announced that you were Prince on the same day, Cynthia told you. They probably recognize you, cause you look a lot like Sir Aaron."

Ash nodded, _'That makes sense.' _They were closing in on the Castle of Pallet City and so long on the way people kept cheering at him for his arrival and when people started to recognize the Princesses of Sinnoh, the people cheered louder and louder. "Now I can say hello to King Oak, I haven't seen him in a long time!" Ash was pumped, when he was little, Oak always celebrating on his birthday with Brock and Kazu. He never knew why the King kept visiting him until now, he knew I would be prince someday.

The doors opened and there sat King Oak with a smile on his face, "Welcome back, Ash!"

**:.: Story End :.:**

**Phew! About 45 minutes earlier. I would post it sooner, but I overslept '-,- And I wanted to make this chapter to 8000 words to make a good finish of the Love Arc. **

**Anyway, there are some battle scenes in it and some love scenes.. Quite fitting for the last Chapter of Love and the beginning of War Arc. Muhahahaha! No worries though, I have no intention of making a Dark Fic. **

**Next spoiler: **

"**What did you want to talk to us about, King Oak?" Ash said as he and Dawn stood before the king. "I wanted to talk about your marriage."**

**^,^ Smell ya all next Chapter, By the way: If you have chosen Other at my poll please pm me, what Character is 'Other'? Anyway! A new poll is up:**

**Should Riolu evolve. **

**Thank you for your support.**

**8045 words**


	10. Author Explains Kanto Arc 1 later

Ah, maybe you guys thought this was the new chapter, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I also apologize for being absent these.. 4 months! Anyway, things got really out of control here. I'm not going to talk you about excuses and such, I know I could of updated sooner but I didn't so.. Bite me. Naww, Just kidding, please don't bite me...

I had a chapter ready for upload but if I remember right, something came up and I forgot all about it. I'm going to make some edits in the chapter and replace this with the chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting so long, but this story will be finished and next time I make a story, I'll be sure to at least make like 4 to 5 chapters so I don't have the pressure of making sure I do good at school, do my work right, spend time with my family and to make sure you guys can enjoy my story on time.

Once again, I'm sorry.

- CC


End file.
